


Шухер

by leopa



Series: Шухер [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopa/pseuds/leopa
Summary: Тони пробует новый вид терапии, Баки пытается убежать от проблем, Локи строит планы, а Стив считает, что он тут самый адекватный.Предупреждение 1: AU, OOC, пост-гражданка, много БакиПредупреждение 2: стиволаверам заглядывать с осторожностью





	Шухер

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на других ресурсах: Запрещено в любом виде

***  
  
«И вот за что я плачу такие большие деньги? А еще сертифицированный врач с дипломом называется! Я пришел за помощью, а он? Я думал, что пропишут мне лекарства. Выпил таблетку и все. И нет панических атак. А мне посоветовали завести домашнего питомца! Питомца! Как—будто мне остальной живности в доме мало. У меня этих питомцев, как собак в приюте. Одна псина по кличке Кэп чего стоит. Правда сейчас эта свора в Ваканде пригрелась. Но врач сказал, что это не то. Что двуногие не в счет, что обязательно нужен четырехлапый. И обязательно из приюта. Как—будто мне мало проблем, да и вообще, сдохнет животинка. Те—то сами без стыда и совести устраивали холодильнику день и ночь открытых дверей, а животное? Пятница, конечно, всемогущая, но ухаживать за подопечным физически сама не сможет...»  
  
— Мистер Старк, мы приехали, — сказал Хэппи, вырвав Тони из потока мыслей.  
  
— Отлично. Что ж, пойдем выбирать себе нового друга, — ответил он, громко хлопнул дверцей, выйдя из машины, надел очередные стильные очки и бодрой походкой направился к встречающему его волонтеру.  
  
  
***  
  
— Вот здесь у нас рептилии, — вещал до невозможности радостным голосом парень в зеленой футболке с именем Кларк на бейджике, — тут золотые рыбки, а вот это очень редкий вид...  
  
— Кларк, — перебил Тони, посмотрев поверх очков сначала на бейджик, потом на парня, — мне не нужны рыбы, ящерицы и прочие... специфические твари... Мне нужно что—то типа собаки или кота, или.. Да не важно. Так есть у вас такие?  
  
Он хотел сказать «хомячка», но вспомнил, что врач рекомендовал завести более «габаритное» животное.   
  
«Блин, ну почему все мной командуют?» — мелькнула грустная мысль.  
  
— Мистер Старк? С вами все в порядке?  
  
— Да, Кларк. Так что там у вас с обычными питомцами?  
  
— Пройдемте в другой зал, — Кларк расплылся в очередной улыбке, — следуйте за мной.  
  
«Господи, и почему он такой довольный? Будто миллион выиграл в лотерею, не меньше. От улыбки станет всем светлей, ага».  
  
Обреченно вздохнув, «Мистер Старк» побрел за веселой зеленой футболкой, мимоходом посматривая на обитателей аквариумов и террариумов.  
  
К «другому залу» они шли через соединяющий помещения небольшой коридор, вдоль стен которого стояли клетки с ежиками, декоративными кроликами, енотом, заветными хомячками.   
  
«Енот??? О, енот!»   
  
Тони резко затормозил и вернулся к заинтересовавшей его клетке со зверьком. Кларк же, не заметив, что остался один, продолжил свой путь и что—то с энтузиазмом рассказывал.  
  
  
***  
  
Тони подошел поближе и присмотрелся. Вытянувшись вдоль перегородки, лежало и, похоже, спало животное, которое действительно оказалось енотом. Не то чтобы Тони хорошо разбирался в видах и породах, просто сейчас эти зверьки были очень популярными в виде домашних питомцев, в связи с чем интернет пестрил фотографиями и видеороликами с представителями этого вида.   
  
На морде енота была написана вся вселенская грусть—тоска, ушки и усы опущены, и весь вид говорил: «оставь меня, старушка, я в печали». От клетки веяло безысходностью, а ее обитатель даже не соизволил проснуться, когда к нему подошли и стали рассматривать.  
  
В еноте не было ничего особенного. Свалявшаяся, местами скорее больше гладкая, чем пушистая, шерсть темно—серого окраса, на мордочке серый цвет переходит в «черную маску» вокруг глаз, которую еще больше подчеркивают белые полоски «бровей» и окантовка ушек, нижняя же часть морды зверька белого цвета, который сильнее подчеркивает черноту достаточно крупного носика. В общем, обычный, никому не нужный зверек, по размерам не больше кошки. Одним словом — «обнять и плакать». Но что—то заинтересовало Тони в этом звере. Что именно, додумать не дали, так как в этот момент рядом раздался голос «Кларка»:  
  
— О, Мистер Старк! Вот вы где! А я вас потерял!  
  
И все это противным жизнерадостным голосом и с улыбкой до ушей, нарушая окружающую ауру печали.   
  
В этот момент стало происходить что—то необъяснимое: енот резко проснулся и уставился на Тони. Глаза стали огромными, во взгляде появились страх и ужас, шерсть местами встала дыбом. Животное резко подорвалось, задев и перевернув миску с водой, тем самым намочив свою шкуру, после неуклюже метнулось сначала в один угол, затем в другой и наконец замерло в защитной позе.  
  
— Это так и должно быть? — поинтересовался удивленный Тони, наблюдая за метаниями енота. Даже очки сдвинул, чтобы лучше видеть.  
  
— Ой, вы знаете, Мистер Старк, такое поведение у енота мы наблюдаем только второй раз. Первый был, когда его принесли в приют, а второй сейчас. Правда, он у нас недолго, всего неделю, но все это время вел себя очень тихо. В основном спал и от еды отказывался.   
  
— А как енот к вам попал?  
  
— Да его мальчуган принес, сказал, что это был питомец покойного дедушки. А сейчас после его смерти нет возможности оставить его у себя.   
  
— Вот так живешь—живешь, тапки приносишь, а тебя потом в приют, — пробубнил Тони, продолжая смотреть глаза в глаза испуганному зверьку.  
  
— Что простите? Какие тапки? Это же не собака. Кстати, о собаках. Пройдемте, они в следующем зале.  
  
— Спасибо, больше нет нужды. Я беру его.  
  
— Кого его? — не понял Кларк  
  
— Енота этого беру.  
  
— Вы уверены? Просто кроме нарушения психики он еще и физически покалеченный... Как вы видите, у него проблема с передней лапой. Вернее она вообще отсутствует.   
  
Тони вздрогнул и присмотрелся. Он мог бы поклясться, что енот вздрогнул тоже, ловя взглядом каждое его движение.  
  
И правда, лапа отсутствовала. Из—за того, что сначала животное лежало, а потом металось по клетке, это было незаметно. Теперь же стало понятно, почему енот так неуклюже передвигался. И создавалось впечатление, что координация была нарушена не из—за отсутствия конечности, а потому что зверьку просто непривычно. Вероятно, он недавно покалечился.  
  
Тони вздохнул.  
  
— Это карма.  
  
— Что, простите?  
  
— Ничего, Кларк. Спасибо. Давайте, упакуйте мне его красиво, там с ленточкой и все такое. И инструкцию по эксплуатации не забудьте.  
  
— Мистер Старк, но это же калека, — заныл сотрудник приюта, пропустив мимо ушей фразу про инструкцию и все еще пытаясь отговорить известного миллиардера от странного приобретения.  
  
— Вот и замечательно, Кларк. Будем продолжать удивлять мир.  
  
Где—то в клетке послышалось клацанье зубов енота, и было видно, что он постарался вжаться в угол еще дальше, но это не помогло. К нему уже тянулись руки Кларка с «петлей» под радостные причитания: «Как же тебе повезло. Многие хотели бы оказаться на твоем месте».  
  
Енотик взвизгнул и оскалился. Попытки отбиться одной лапой или увернуться закончились провалом, и петля, оказавшись на его шее, потянула зверя в новую жизнь... Как бы он ни сопротивлялся своему счастью.  
  
  
***  
  
Выйдя из приюта, Тони передал клетку с енотом подбежавшему Хэппи и, довольный собой, сел в машину.   
  
«Ну а что? Все—таки сделал по—своему. Должен был взять не сильно мелкое животное? Вуаля! Енот! Да еще и что—то среднее между двуногими и четверолапыми. Хе—хе—хе, доктор Смит».   
  
Представив лица своих домашних и психоаналитика, Тони расплылся в улыбке и погрузился в дебри Интернета, а Хэппи тем временем с деловым видом поставил клетку с новым обитателем пентхауса Башни Старк на свободное место.   
  
  
***  
  
Сам же енот не излучал буйной радости. И мысли у него были далеко не радостные...  
  
«Вот я попал так попал... Сначала Локи, сволочь. Ну ничего, я еще отомщу. Еще не знаю как, но отомщу!.. Если в живых останусь... И любовнику его все лишнее оторву! Вот точно оторву! И зачем я у этого лживого бога помощи просил? Наивный! Как я вообще до этого додумался? Идиот! Его Стивушка озабоченный, а пострадал я! Как всегда разгребать мне! Мало того, что в енота превратил, так еще и в приют сдал! Сука!   
  
Лучше б я умер, когда с поезда упал, чем дожить до такого... И почему меня удар не хватил, когда Тони увидел через решетку клетки. Вот уж нежданчик. Повезло так повезло. Из всех приютов страны он приперся именно в мой! Как же пристально он на меня смотрел, вглядывался. Как будто узнал... Все, думал, конец мне, там на месте шею и свернет. Без костюма. Двумя пальцами. Сколько той моей енотской шеи. Я б за такое тоже свернул... Да—да, я не я, и я не виноват, но из песни слов не выбросишь... Он так пристально смотрел из—под очков... до сих пор помню как задница сжалась от страха.  
  
А что я могу? Лапой воздух сотрясать? Или укусить? Ооооо, какой же я идиот! Надо было его укусить. Тогда бы он меня не взял! Вот где были мои мозги!?»   
  
То, что енота могли вообще за такое усыпить без лишних разбирательств, как то Джеймсу Бьюкенену Барнсу, а это был именно он, не подумалось.  
  
«Ну кто же знал, что мир так тесен, и Старк припрется именно в этот приют? Если он поймёт, что я — это я, то будет полный и окончательный мучительный писец еноту. Сразу и на месте. Вот точно, на опыты пустит. А может, он для опытов меня и купил? Может, мыши ему не подходят и нужна тушка побольше? Может, решил испытать свой костюм в глубоком космосе и нужна Белка—Стрелка? Посадит в костюм и вперед, красивые, кататься! А может, все—таки на органы? Ооо... Да, Баки, кто бы мог подумать, что ты умрешь в виде енота, будучи разделанным на органы... А может, нашпигует меня экспериментальными препаратами и стану я мутантом? Хотя с сывороткой в крови я и так мутант, а то буду мутище ... Не к добру это, не к добру. Не хочу умирать как енот на лабораторном столе!»  
  
Прокручивая в голове все эти противоречивые мысли о «жизни и смерти», енот стучал лапкой по дну клетки. Но его никто не слышал. Водитель нежно трепался с некой Пеппер по телефону, а «новый хозяин» был поглощен новостными лентами.  
  
В итоге, когда машина въехала в подземный паркинг Башни Старк, Баки—Енот был уверен, что это последние минуты его никчемной жизни и его последние вдохи и выдохи.  
  
  
***  
  
— Ну что, зверь, теперь это твой новый дом, — сказал Тони, открыв клетку.  
  
Но енот что—то не особо спешил покинуть свое не очень надежное убежище и окунуться в мир роскоши и богатства. Наоборот, еще глубже прижался к задней стенке, оскалил зубы, а на морде бегущей строкой было написано «живым не дамся». Поэтому перед Тони встал вопрос, как его достать без ущерба для своих конечностей, ну и без травм для зверя. Все—таки после приюта надо было енота как минимум помыть и вывести всех «нелегалов» на его шкуре. Приют есть приют. Свою перчатку он оставил как запасной вариант извлечения, о чем позже пожалел.   
  
Сначала Тони пытался кыс—кысать, но перестал после вмешательства Пятницы, которая напомнила, что это все—таки не кот.   
  
Потом в ход пошли всевозможные вкусняшки типа печенья, вафель, конфет. Даже фрукты и овощи были принесены с кухни. Не помогло.   
  
Затем последовали просто постукивания по стенке переноски. Енот даже не шелохнулся.  
  
— Да ты, я посмотрю, конкуренцию Роджерсу можешь составить по упрямству.  
  
Минут через пятнадцать этого цирка Тони стало скучно и откуда—то издалека начала накатывать волна раздражения. Гуманные методы извлечения не помогают, значит, можно приступать к менее гуманным. Недолго думая, он взял и просто перевернул бокс, из которого с ускорением выпал неудержавшийся енот. Высота падения была не большая, но звук шмякнувшегося на пол енота было слышно.  
  
И в этот момент Тони пожалел, что, во—первых, просто не достал животное из клетки перчаткой, а во—вторых, что выпустил зверя в огромной гостиной с мебелью, под которую можно было бы спрятаться.   
  
Как же енот забегал, как заметался! Такой прыткости от животного—калеки Тони не ожидал. Конечно, со стороны смешно наблюдать, если только не нужно было бы самому ловить эту серую потрепанную шкуру.   
  
Для операции под кодовым названием «Загон енота» из мастерской были призваны Дубина и его сородичи.  
  
— Дубина, заходи слева. Слева тебе говорю! Если он прорвется через твой фланг — разберу тебя на запчасти! Резче, говорю! Резче!.. Куда! Куда под диван! Блин! Ай, больно—то так! Моя коленка! Какой идиот заказал диван с деревянными вставками!?   
  
— Мисс Поттс, — тут же проинформировала хозяина дивана услужливая Пятница.  
  
— Сегодня же вывезти! Тут слишком много мебели! Выбросить все!.. Осторожно ваза! Вазааа... Оооооо... сегодня кто—то умрет!  
  
Если бы Пятница умела смеяться, то она бы просто ржала от этой картины. Взрослый мужик в деловом костюме с галстуком бегает по гостиной со своими механическими поделками, пытаясь загнать маленького несчастного трехлапого зверька в угол.   
  
  
***  
  
Может, кому—то и было смешно в этот момент, но только не мне.   
  
Боже—боже—боже, разрази меня гром, вот чтобы прямо на месте, мысленно вопил я, убегая от преследователей. Но, похоже, богам было не до какого—то там енота.  
  
Сначала «враги» пытались выманить как лоха. Ага, не на того напали! Шкура—то одна. И, оказывается, жить очень даже хочется. По крайней мере, чтобы отомстить. Месть — холодное блюдо и все такое. Чем не повод задержаться в этом мире.  
  
Даже сливами соблазняли меня, не поддался я. Дурак я — менять жизнь на еду. Хотя очень хотелось. Желудок — враг мой. Второй раз чуть не спалился на них.  
  
Потом, видимо, у гения терпение все закончилось, и он просто перевернул короб вверх дном. Вылетел мой зад с ускорением, размахивая в воздухе лапами. Переноска, зараза, внутри гладкая, не зацепиться. Хотя нет. Зацепиться было можно за решетку, но эта непривычная енотская лапа! Что—то у меня вечно проблемы с передними конечностями: то металлическая клешня, то вот эта лапЕнка. Вот что ей можно сделать, кроме как свое пузо почесать?   
  
И тут я оказываюсь на полу размером с футбольное поле, а на меня надвигается Старк со своей «армией», да ещё приговаривает: «Иди сюда красавчик, пойдем сейчас живность выводить...»  
  
Какой уж тут смех, когда за тобой гоняется Старк с горящими глазами, а вместе с ним механизмы, похожие на орудия пыток. Тут надо очень быстро драпать. И неважно, что на трех лапах неудобно! Если б смог — на двух бы побежал. Тут еще кричат: «загоняй слева, давай—давай!» Думал, что не впишусь со своими габаритами под диван. Выдохнул все что можно и вжал в себя все что мог. Но таки вписался. На радостях вдохнул. Через мгновение после ругательств, разносящихся где—то сверху, спасительная «крыша» поднялась и все началось сначала. А счастье было так близко...   
  
  
***  
  
Итогом всей беготни стала победа «охотников». Что в принципе было предсказуемо. Все—таки хозяин этой мега—избушки лучше ориентировался на местности. Кроме того ему помогала некая Пятница, которая координировала передвижения и сдавала им местонахождение «жертвы».   
  
Предводитель охотников Тони с победным кличем «Попался, засранец! Ну сейчас я тебе устрою банный день!» загнал енота в угол и, не обращая внимания на машущую лапку, оскал и тявканье, подхватил зверя за шкирку призванной ранее перчаткой. После чего, также не обращая внимания на попытки зверя то ли вырваться, то ли укусить несущую его руку, довольный Тони понес свою добычу в ванную.   
  
Енот же, понимая, что вырваться из железной хватки невозможно, его жизнь предрешена и сейчас его скорее всего «выведут в ванной» — видимо, чтобы было удобно кровь смывать со стен — обреченно отдал себя в руки судьбе, предварительно непроизвольно «пометив» последний путь. Как же Тони матерился!  
  
  
***  
  
Я пришел в себя от того, что меня трясли, как яблоню в деревне, и где—то сквозь туман в голове слышался голос Тони:  
  
— Пятница, он вообще жив? Что с ним?  
  
— Жизненные показатели есть. Вероятно, потеря сознания от стресса.  
  
— Дубина, тащи нашатырь. Будем в сознание приводить. Так легко он от нас не избавится. Я что, зря все ноги отбил и все углы собой пересчитал, пока его ловил?.. Пятница, а он симпатичный, когда не пытается укусить.  
  
— Да, сэр  
  
— Ну наконец, Дубина, тебя только за смертью посылать.  
  
И вот в нос бьет резкий неприятный запах, и притворяться мертвым уже не получается.  
  
— Ну привет, дружок. Будем водные процедуры принимать? — спросил Старк и, не дожидаясь согласия, поставил мою тушку под струю воды.   
  
Сил сопротивляться почему—то совсем не было. Видно, так чувствуется смирение с участью. Тем более у Тони было такое лицо, что вот еще одна моя проделка сегодня — и мне писец. Утопит в тазике, и Стив не узнает, где могилка моя.  
  
Стою я, значит, весь мокрый и намыленный... видно, откисаю по задумке Тони... под пристальным его взглядом... ощущаю себя голым... даже неудобно как—то... И вдруг он заржал.  
  
— Почему вы смеетесь, сэр?  
  
— Ты права, Пятница. На это несчастье без слез не взглянешь. Обнять и плакать.  
  
Ах, несчастье?! Ах, значит, без слез никак?! Ну, я к тебе не навязывался!  
  
И как—то непроизвольно я стал стряхивать мыльную воду с шерсти, начиная с головы, заканчивая хвостом. Зато теперь вся шерсть дыбом, хоть и мокрая.... и Старк теперь стоит тоже мокрый с недобрым прищуром. Не нравится мне его взгляд... ой, не нравится...  
  
Стоим молчим. Смотрим друг на друга.   
  
  
***  
  
Итак, после водных процедур Старк закутал меня в полотенце, вернулся в гостиную и, всё ещё не выпуская меня из рук, сел в кресло. Почувствовал себя ребенком, хотя по факту мне лет восемьдесят, по паспорту — тридцать, а по енотской морде не знаю. Старк дал указание Пятнице подобрать ему информацию по теме «Енот. Содержание в домашних условиях», на что та в течение нескольких десятков секунд выдала запрашиваемую информацию.   
  
Особенно меня возмутил пищевой рацион, который был рекомендован: фрукты и овощи, молочные и кисломолочные продукты, морепродукты, из каш овсянка и гречка, мюсли, орехи, рыба, кроме красной, мясо птицы и нежирное — телятина, кролик и т.д. Исключения: мучное, сладкое (кроме меда), соленое, острое, перченое, копченое.   
  
Еда как для барышни на диете! Я что, баба? И где алкоголь? Пиво, коньяк, виски, ром, водка? Пусть оно меня не брало из—за сыворотки, но сам процесс! Возмутительно!   
  
Я старался не подавать вида, что понимаю, о чем они разговаривают между собой, поэтому лежал и не дергался с обреченным выражением морды.  
  
Что касается кровати, то мне было подготовлено «место» в углу. Я что, собака? Конечно, в докладе Пятницы говорилось про вольеры и клетки, но, похоже, Старк сам не любитель таких ограничений. Вероятно, по этой причине мне постелили сложенный в несколько раз плед на полу. Рядом поставили мисочку с водой. Точно, за собаку держат. Еще заставят тапки в зубах приносить. Но пока лучше так, чем клетка. И на этом спасибо. Да и сбежать будет проще. Главное бдительность старковскую усыпить.   
  
Когда моя шкура высохла, меня положили на «место». После чего Старк погладил меня по голове и, пожелав спокойной ночи, ушел. Наверное, все—таки он меня не узнал. Пожелал бы он мне спокойной ночи, ага, конечно. Скорее уж сна вечного.  
  
И вот я остался один в гостиной, единственным освещением которой был свет луны из панорамных окон. Покрутившись с боку на бок минут десять без сна, встал. Вернее, сел. Сам себе напомнил суслика. Почему—то неудобно на этом коврике, и в спину дуло. Интересно, когда это я успел так раскиснуть и разбаловаться? Посидев—подумав и так ничего и не придумав, взял в лапу край своей подстилки и потащил ее к ближайшему креслу. С попытки пятой удалось в него залезть вместе с пледом. Обустроившись там поудобнее, как в засаде, я наконец расслабился, и сон сморил меня. О побеге решил подумать завтра.  
  
  
***  
  
На следующий день я чуть не выдал себя. Вернее, чуть непроизвольно не сбежал. Значит, дело было так.   
  
Старк уехал на какое—то судебное разбирательство, перед этим опять меня погладив, а я в его отсутствие решил воспользоваться интернетом. Надо же мне было узнать, как ведут себя обычные еноты, которые енотами родились, а то спалюсь раньше, чем сбегу. Пищевой рацион зачитали, а вот про повадки ни слова.   
  
Но этот интернет еще надо было найти. Старк—то голосом давал команды, а мои звуки его искусственный интеллект со странным именем «Пятница» не понимает. Кричу ей, кричу, и никакой реакции.   
  
Пошел, значит, я на поиски обычного компьютера с кнопочками и клавиатурой. Двери мне легко поддавались: или сами раздвигались передо мной, или было достаточно слегка надавить лапой, и она открывалась. Одни, вторые, третьи... Так я обошел или, скорее, обежал все хоромы этого уровня. И вот я подбегаю к очередным раздвижным дверям, которые также открываются, и я оказываюсь в лифте. Пока я думал, зачем я туда зашел и что я там забыл, двери за мной закрылись и лифт начал движение — скоростной спуск вниз. Уши заложило, да и желудку это не очень понравилось. Раньше я за собой не замечал такого. Может, старею? Или это все енотские штучки? В общем, пока я тряс головой, лифт подал сигнал остановки и двери открылись. Ну я естественно, не долго думая, выбежал пулей на своих трех лапах из этой большой коробки и оказался в каком—то светлом длинном коридоре непонятно где.   
  
Первой мыслью было «ура, я на свободе», но что—то эта свобода пугала. Сделав сам себе вид, что так все и задумывалось, похромал дальше. Главное вперед. Куда—то же я сбежал. Понять бы только куда. Белые стены. Металлические двери с кодовыми замками. На потолке длинные люминесцентные лампы. Заворачиваю за угол и вижу: возле стены лежат какие—то инструменты. Принюхиваюсь — пахнет инструментами. Людей нет. Подбегаю ближе... и вот она Свобода! Открытый люк в вентиляционные короба! Сколько я на своем веку таких излазил. Почти уже залез внутрь, но вспомнил об инструментах. Вернулся. Изучил содержимое ящика. Взгляд упал на отвертку. А что? Тоже оружие в умелых руках! Беру лапой свое новое оружие. Кхм, а идти тогда как? Но и отвертка же пригодится. Пришлось взять ее в пасть и вперед на волю.   
  
  
***  
  
Так, блуждая по лабиринтам вентиляции, я понял, что заблудился окончательно. Остальные решетки были плотно закрыты, а выбить их моих енотских сил в енотских лапах не хватало. Как—то этот момент я не учел. Что Баки—человек, не говоря уже о Зимнем Солдате и Баки—енот — это два разных Баки, или даже три.  
  
Почему—то стало себя очень жалко. Что подохну здесь, завоняюсь, и никто не узнает, куда я делся с этой планеты... Даже успел несколько раз пожалеть, что сбежал от Тони. Странно, да?  
  
Сколько я там обреченно ползал — не знаю, но не один час точно, потому что еще даже успел отдохнуть на одном из «пересечений», проклиная свою судьбу, Стива и его зазнобу асгардскую.  
  
И вот, когда я был уже морально готов сдохнуть прямо «здесь и сейчас», услышал человеческие голоса, в том числе и голос Тони. Каким же родным показался этот голос. Как же я радовался! Как же закричал!   
  
Все—таки лучше умереть там, чем здесь. Тем более это «там» можно отодвинуть: глазки ему построить енотские, на жалость надавить, а «здесь» — это наверняка.   
  
С чего бы это он меня намывал вчера и наглаживал, если бы решил убить?   
  
Похоже, меня услышали.  
  
— Мистер Старк, мы нашли его. Он над нами. Сейчас достанем. Зайдем с двух сторон, чтобы не сбежал.  
  
— Я слышу, что над нами. Будьте предельно осторожны. Не покалечьте мне животное, а то потом с вас шкуру спущу.  
  
— Мы будем предельно аккуратны. Не беспокойтесь, мистер Старк.  
  
Буквально через пять минут я услышал приближающийся шум от ползущих по вентиляции человеческих тел и их перешептывания по телефону. Что—что, а слух у меня хороший. Хоть что—то работает как надо в этой енотской шкуре. Так вот, они хотели в меня из баллончика пару раз пшикнуть и нет проблем... Ну я им покажу кузькину мать! Как чувствовал, что отвертка пригодится!   
  
«Спасатели» появились одновременно в двух сторон, но не ожидали увидеть енота с отверткой! Я сделал агрессивный выпад в сторону одного из них и, естественно, не попал в глаз из—за короткой лапы, но тот все равно опешил, а второй от неожиданности так дернулся, что сильно ударил рукой по нижнему люку, который был практически подо мной...   
  
Дальше все пошло как в замедленной съемке: защелка люка открывается и, не удержавшись на гладкой алюминиевой поверхности, я начинаю падать вниз, мужики в вентиляции не успевают и хватают уже воздух, я лечу вниз с ощущением, что опять падаю с поезда, но уже не в пропасть, а практически к ногам Тони!   
  
В этот момент начинают кричать все: Старк орет на персонал, покрывая их не совсем литературными выражениями, я матерюсь, потому что заднюю лапу пронзила сильная боль, но все слышат только визг боли, мужики из вентиляции тоже вопят, оправдываясь, но, правда, без мата, так как негоже выражаться на шефа.  
  
— Мистер Старк, мы не виноваты! Он сам выпал. Мы сами не ожидали. Он как выскочит из—за угла! И чуть в глаз отверткой не попал!   
  
— Более правдоподобную версию вы не могли придумать? Какая отвертка? Это енот, а не наемный убийца нерадивых сотрудников! Всех уволю к чертовой матери! Пятница, вызывай доктора Джонсона.  
  
— Мистер Старк, может, лучше ветеринара?  
  
— Может, я лучше знаю? А? И вообще, у меня с тобой будет отдельный разговор по поводу того, как он сюда попал.   
  
— Вы не давали мне распоряжений по поводу того, чтобы не выпускать его, сэр.   
  
— ...Ты вот точно рыжая.  
  
— Доктор уже поднимается, сэр. Сэр?  
  
  
***  
  
Когда пришел доктор, его взору предстала следующая картина: на полу лежу я и стараюсь не двигаться, Старк сидит на полу рядом со мной в своем дорогом костюме от Тома Форда, и взгляд у него очень встревоженный. При этом он периодически гладит меня по голове и шепчет ободряющие слова типа «все будет хорошо, сейчас придет доктор и будет легче». Пятница молчит. Работники уже давно испарились от греха подальше.   
  
Доктор Джонсон с невозмутимой мордой, то есть лицом, как—будто его каждый день вызывают к травмированным енотам, начал надо мной колдовать. Наверное, они от Тони и не такое видели, но финансовое поощрение заставляло работающих на него людей держать лица невозмутимыми, а язык за зубами.  
  
Меня аккуратно положили на принесенный ранее кем—то кофейный поднос и бережно понесли на рентген, который, как оказалось, тоже имелся в Башне. И не только рентген, но и целый медицинский блок со всевозможным оборудованием. Вероятно, именно отсюда и пришел врач.  
  
В итоге диагноз «закрытый перелом средней трети обеих костей правой голени», а по—понятному «перелом задней правой лапы». Сделали обезболивающий укол, наложили гипс и прописали полный покой.   
  
И вот чего мне на свободу захотелось и не сиделось в кресле с пледом — ума не приложу. Ах да, я ж хотел жизнь свою спасти, ну да, ну да. Вот чуть не убился сам раньше времени. Все—таки я уже не тот Баки... и за себя постоять не могу как раньше... даже вон в глаз отверткой промахнулся!   
  
Как ни странно, меня положили не в выделенный вечером угол, а на кресло, которое я облюбовал себе этой ночью.   
  
Последней пришедшей мне в голову мыслью, перед тем как провалиться в сон, было «вот завтра я буду как новенький и покажу всем ого—го».  
  
  
***  
  
Каково же было мое удивление утром, когда я попытался слезть с кресла, и мою ногу пронзила адская боль! Боль, мать ее! От неожиданности я издал какой—то нечленораздельный звук, что даже сам не понял, что сказал. Как такое возможно? Если болит, значит, не срослась кость. Почему она не срослась как раньше? Почему сыворотка не сработала? Сыворотка не сработала!? Как? Почему?  
  
— Ты чего такой напуганный, дружок? Больно, да? — послышался заботливый голос Тони, а следом перед моим взором появился и его обладатель.  
  
Я было открыл пасть, чтобы ответить, местами даже возмутиться, но потом вспомнил, что я енот, и, во—первых, меня не поймут, а во—вторых, спалюсь, что понимаю человеческую речь. Поэтому пасть так же быстро закрыл, как и открыл.  
  
— Надо тебе имя что ли придумать, — говоря это, Старк присел перед креслом, снова погладил меня по голове и пристально посмотрел мне в глаза. Оба затаили дыхание.   
  
Не то что меня там сильно волновало, что придумает гениальный мозг Тони, но всяким там Пушком, Зайчиком, Лунтиком быть не хотелось ибо оскорбительно.   
  
Баки, он же Зимний Солдат, он же киллер, он же Пушистик какой—нибудь? Какой же я Пушистик? Умру от смеха сам с себя.   
  
И так как вспомню, что обоссался, так прямо вообще позорище. Чувствую, как под шерстью краснею от стыда.  
  
Видимо, кто—то сверху посчитал, что мне много было три лапы. Теперь две и переломанная. Что—то количество моих конечностей стало быстро убывать.  
  
— Учитывая, что за пару часов моего отсутствия ты умудрился поднять на уши все девяносто три этажа Башни, будешь... Шухером.  
  
Ну что ж, Шухер так Шухер, а мог бы и Стивом обозвать.  
  
— А чтобы вчерашнее больше не повторилось, и я так больше не нервничал, сердце знаешь ли слабое, — сказав это, Старк встал и куда—то вышел.  
  
Через пару минут он вернулся, держа в руках какое—то приспособление, похожее на пистолет.  
  
Увидев пистолет, я даже ухом не повел. За эти пару дней я так настрессился, что уже был готов принять свою судьбу прямо сейчас. Будь что будет.   
  
И пока я тут «принимал свою судьбу», Старк быстро подошел ко мне и приставил «оружие» к холке. В тот же миг почувствовалась резкая боль, как от укола. Но, как ни странно, я опять не умер.  
  
— Шухер, теперь я буду точно знать твое местонахождение с точностью до метра, а заодно и твои жизненные показатели.  
  
— Замечательно! — не удержавшись ответил я на своем енотском, — теперь и в туалет без присмотра не сходить, и хрен отсюда сбежишь.  
  
Что ж, значит, буду обживаться, если выхода пока нет. Баки—Шухер нигде не пропадет, только конечности беречь надо.  
  
  
***  
  
Раз в день в пентхаус поднимался врач и под пристальным взглядом Тони проверял состояние моего здоровья. Даже когда я был человеком, то врача видел реже, чем сейчас, находясь в енотской шкуре.  
  
Возле моего кресла на столике появились вазочки с разными лакомствами из «разрешенного списка». Лапа все еще побаливала, да и ходить в гипсе было не очень удобно. Поэтому я лежал в своем кресле и наблюдал за окружающими. Хотя этими окружающими были только Старк и обслуживающий персонал. Периодически меня брали и несли в лоток «справить нужду». Первые разы было даже неловко, но когда припирает, то лучше уж в лоток, чем нагадить себе в постель. Ладно бы прислуга носила, а то ж Старк сам. Персонал предпочитает лишний раз обходить меня стороной, если только не получил прямое распоряжение касательно меня. Вот снимут гипс, буду пользоваться нормальным туалетом.   
  
Похоже Стиви слишком преувеличивал, когда говорил, что Старку корона жмет и его никто не интересует, кроме собственной персоны. Обо мне—то он заботится. Более того, сам. Конечно, если бы он знал, кто я, то закопал бы в том самом лотке, куда носил. Но он—то пока не знает. Может, Стив по поводу Тони так же ошибается, как и по поводу того, что мне позарез нужна его опека?  
  
Как же хочется выпить. Старк, зараза, сидит рядом и потягивает виски, изучая что—то в планшете. Перед самым носом. Словно дразнит. Сил нет. Лапа так и тянется к стакану, но нельзя выдавать себя, поэтому силой воли приходится менять траекторию движения конечности в направлении вазочек. В этот момент к Старку, вероятно, пришла гениальная мысль, потому что он практически засветился как лампочка. Он встал с дивана, поставил свой стакан на столик, автоматически протянул в мою открытую лапку морковку и вышел. Морковку? Серьезно? Я ее уже пережрал за эти дни. Смотреть на нее уже не могу. Я ж не кролик! Сам так фастфудом лакомится, а мне овощи подсовывает!  
  
Быстро бросив морковь на пол, я кинулся к оставленному стакану. Черт! Там остался один лед и запах! Ну не зараза? Все сам вылакал! Рррррр!  
  
  
***  
  
Старк пропадал в своей мастерской, моя нога уже не так сильно болела и перемещаться было скорее неудобно, чем больно. Все—таки недели две прошло. Этим и решил воспользоваться. Я же так и не добрался до Интернета. С помощью акробатического трюка спрыгнул с кресла и поковылял на очередные поиски приключений на свою задницу. Две лапы же еще целые.  
  
Что—то похожее на обычный компьютер я нашел в библиотеке. Может, это библиотека, может, кабинет. Неважно. На столе стоял ноутбук. Правда, закрытый. Но это уже мелочи. Главное туда забраться. Вижу цель, не вижу препятствий. Вытащив с нижних полок стеллажей пару книг, я перетаскал их к стулу и сложил стопочкой. Пришлось попотеть, да. Книги тяжелые, тащить неудобно. С двумя то лапами. Не знаю, сколько времени у меня на это ушло, но я это сделал. В итоге, с помощью такого «трамплина» у меня получилось залезть на стул, а там и до стола лапой подать. По сравнению с сооружением книжной пирамиды открыть ноутбук было плевое дело: задней лапой уперся в нижнюю часть, передней лапой потянул верхнюю крышку вверх. И вот она — заветная кнопка включения. Заработал винт, замелькали лампочки, на экране отразились строки загрузки операционной системы. Как ни странно, пароль отсутствовал. Но чувство, что за мной наблюдают, не покидало меня с первого дня пребывания здесь. Ладно, подумаю об этом потом, а сейчас Гугл мне в помощь. Не теряя драгоценного времени, я быстро стал набирать интересующие меня вопросы в строку запроса.  
  
  
***  
  
— Дом, милый дом, — больше для себя, чем для окружающих, протянула Наташа, выходя из лифта на девяносто третьем этаже Башни.   
  
Первым делом она с облегчением скинула узкие туфли на десяти сантиметровой шпильке, по ходу снимая кожаную куртку и кидая ее на ближайшее кресло.   
  
— Как же приятно избавиться от этих орудий пыток, хоть и красивых... Пятница, где Старк?  
  
— Добрый вечер, мисс Наташа. Мистер Старк сейчас работает в мастерской. Я его уже предупредила о вашем приезде. Что—нибудь еще?  
  
— Нет. Спасибо.  
  
Немного подумав, Наташа прошла к барной стойке, налила себе выпить и не спеша подошла к одному из диванов гостиной, сделав на ходу пару глотков.   
  
Расслабленная улыбка, говорящая «наконец—то можно помедитировать», мягкость движений — ничего не выдавало в ней силу Черной Вдовы или агента Щ.И.Т.а. Такая себе обычная девушка в конце рабочего дня, мечтающая сменить неудобные каблуки на мягкие тапочки, сковывающую движения одежду на что—то мягкое, уютное — домашнее. Снять все маски, забыть о работе и проблемах... Стать самой собой хоть ненадолго.  
  
Пребывая где—то далеко в своих мыслях, Наташа погрузилась в мягкие подушки, сделала еще один глоток, откинулась на спинку, забросила ноги на столик и закрыла глаза.  
  
Сколько времени прошло она не знала, но в какой—то момент что—то ее насторожило, и расслабленность как рукой сняло. Весь ее вид теперь напоминал хищника перед прыжком, а взгляд пытался найти источник угрозы.  
  
Каково же было ее удивление, когда этим источником оказались маленькие круглые глазки на полосатой мордочке, которая выглядывала из—под пледа с противоположного дивана. Изучающий взгляд зверька выражал интерес и удивление одновременно.   
  
Поняв, что других угроз в помещении нет, «агент Наташа» уступила свое место мягкой женской натуре, которая пищит от умиления при виде всех этих живых меховых комочков.   
  
— И кто это у нас тут такой спрятался? — оживленно защебетала Наташа, легко подскочив с одного дивана, чтобы пересесть на другой, перед этим поставив стакан с недопитым спиртным на столик. Вся ее усталость куда—то мгновенно испарилась, как и не было.   
  
С интересом Наташа медленно убрала плед, и ее взору предстал енот, у которого отсутствовала передняя лапка, а задняя была в гипсе.  
  
— Бедненький. Что же с тобой случилось? — спросила она с сочувствием и осторожно поднесла руку к зверьку, чтобы погладить, но при этом не напугать.   
  
Было видно, что енот напрягся и даже попытался отодвинуться. Чужой ему человек пытается до него дотронуться, конечно, он боится.  
  
— Не бойся, маленький. Я тебя не обижу. Иди сюда, хороший ты мой.  
  
Рука мягко коснулась шерсти и неторопливо прошлась по спинке животного. Сделав небольшую паузу, Наташа погладила енота между ушей и плавно перешла снова на спину. И еще раз. Почувствовав, что зверь немного расслабился, она аккуратно подхватила енота обеими руками и положила его себе на ноги, продолжая гладить.  
  
— Вот видишь, не надо меня бояться, — её голос был тихий, мягкий, располагающий к доверию.   
  
Послышался вздох и окончательно расслабившись, енот, положив морду на колени, позволил себя наглаживать.  
  
Такую картину и застал Тони, когда поднялся из мастерской.  
  
— О, я смотрю, вы уже познакомились.   
  
— Практически. Только он не сказал, как его зовут, — ответила улыбающаяся Наташа, при этом не сводя глаз с енота.  
  
— Его зовут Шухер.  
  
— Шухер?   
  
Она оторвалась от созерцания потрепанной енотской шкурки и, удивленно приподняв бровь, посмотрела на Тони, уже успевшего налить себе виски и сесть на противоположный диван.   
  
— Ааага, — Тони сделал глоток, — Я как—нибудь расскажу тебе, как он тут умудрился перевернуть все вверх дном. Вылитый Шухер. Думаю, он еще проявит себя, когда гипс снимут. Та еще заноза в заднице... Нат, ты светишься, как новогодняя лампочка, давно я не видел тебя такой довольной.  
  
— Тони, он такой милый, но такой несчастный. Прямо так и хочется его обнять.  
  
В подтверждение своих слов Наташа подняла зверька и прижала к груди, продолжая при этом гладить спинку.  
  
— Кхм, раньше я был тут самым милым и несчастным, а теперь он? Похоже, я принес домой конкурента, — Тони сделал вид, что расстроился. — Шухер, запомни — мои враги долго не живут.  
  
— Да ладно, Тони, не ревнуй. Моего внимания и ласки на тебя тоже хватит, — голос Наташи при этом стал ниже и в нем появились совсем другие нотки. — Хочешь, тоже тебе спинку поглажу... в душе.  
  
В этот момент Шухер напрягся как струна, и Наташа, моментально почувствовав это изменение, отстранилась от енота.   
  
Шухер смотрел на нее большими круглыми глазами и даже пасть приоткрыл. Выражение морды Шухера передавало крайнюю степень шокирующего удивления.  
  
— Ты чего, малыш? Что случилось? А?.. Тони?   
  
Она перевела взгляд с Шухера на Тони, и на ее вопросительный, с ноткой беспокойства, взгляд Тони только пожал плечами.  
  
Наташа снова опустила Шухера себе на колени, продолжив его монотонно гладить. Через какое—то время она почувствовала, как мускулы зверька под ее пальцами стали снова расслабляться.  
  
— Что с ним случилось? Где это его так? — Наташа кивнула на оставшиеся лапы Шухера.  
  
— Где он лапу потерял — не знаю. Таким недоукомплектованным мне его вручили в приюте, а та, что в гипсе — последствие его вылазки.   
  
— Ясно, — Наташа снова улыбнулась и ласково потрепала Шухера за ушко. — Значит, ты у нас бойкий мальчишка, да?  
  
  
***  
  
Вот это встреча.   
  
И вечер перестал быть томным. Очень резко.  
  
Лежу себе мирно дремлю, никого не трогаю, и тут в гостиную вплывает не кто—нибудь, а Черная Вдова собственной персоной. Вся такая домашняя—домашняя. Но я—то знаю, что вид божьего одуванчика очень обманчив, и что разгон от плюшевой зайки до одного из всадников Апокалипсиса, то есть Мстителя — доли секунды. Оторвет голову, и моргнуть не успеешь, не то чтобы куда—то успеть убежать. Поэтому лежу в своем укрытии очень тихо. Наблюдаю.  
  
Вот она идет к барной стойке и наливает себе выпить. Все движения медленные и плавные. Видимо, она размышляет о чем—то приятном, потому что на губах играет легкая полуулыбка. Красивая, зараза, но и настолько же опасная.  
  
Судя по траектории движения, она нацелилась на мой диван. Но повезло. Она присела на противоположный, об который Тони недавно отбил все коленки благодаря мне.  
  
Что ее привело в Башню Тони? Мстители же разбежались. Кто по делам, кто на отдыхе, а кто скрывается от правительства. Насколько мне помнится, Наташа нас отпустила, и, теоретически, она должна скрываться, как и мы. Но совсем не похоже, что она сидит—дрожит—боится под корягой в какой—нибудь Тмутаракани. Да и пришла она сюда как к себе домой при параноике Старке—то...  
  
Теперь Наташа сидит напротив меня, вернее почти лежит с закрытыми глазами. Интересно, заметит меня или нет? Но нет. Мое укрытие пока меня бережет. Хороший пледик, самый лучший.  
  
Только я это подумал, как она резко «подорвалась» и передо мной уже Черная Вдова. Чувствую, шерсть по хребту встала дыбом. Необычное ощущение.   
  
Неужели я так громко думаю, что меня услышали? Вот черт! Она меня увидела. Теперь мы смотрим друг другу в глаза. Изучаем.  
  
Когда я уже по привычке приготовился к тому, что мне свернут шею, и «за что» неважно — меня начинают наглаживать! Вот сколько я ее знаю, но никогда не слышал, чтобы Черная Вдова сюсюкала с кем—то. Ладно, пока она меня считает простым енотом, я могу расслабиться и получать удовольствие. Черт, а все—таки это приятно, когда тебя гладят. Даже уже начал привыкать к этому. Откуда это во мне? Неужели енотская сущность пробивается? Ну и ладно. Сколько той жизни.  
  
О, а вот и мой «хозяин» пожаловали. Виски хлещут в три горла, а мне не предлагают даже. Ну да, я ж енот, все время забываю.   
  
Ровное биение сердца Романовой и мягкие поглаживания спины действуют гипнотически успокаивающе. Даже глаза начали слипаться. И когда я успел стать нежным цветком?  
  
Пока в разговоре нет ничего интересного — меня обсуждают, то есть ничего нового. Сознание накрывает сонная нега, и мозг ловит только обрывки фраз. «Он такой милый»... «хочется его обнять»... «Шухер, запомни»... «Тони, не ревнуй»... «тебе поглажу»... сердце Романовой забилось значительно быстрее... «в душе».  
  
И в этот момент меня как в таз с ледяной водой макнули! Вот он, недостающий пазл в картинке! Они любовники! Вот это поворот! Вот почему она у себя тут как дома! Вот почему не прячется! За ней стоит Тони, а против него идти никто не рискует. Очкуют. Ну почему мне так «везет» в этой жизни?  
  
Кто бы мог подумать, что у Тони и Романовой шуры—муры. То, что у них там что—то было, когда агент Наташа «втиралась» в доверие к взбалмошному гению — это я в курсе. Стиви как—то мне все уши прожужжал этим: типа какой Старк подлец и какая у агента Романовой унизительная роль, бедная девочка. Но так, чтобы они до сих пор были вместе... и что—то она не выглядит особо униженной.  
  
А это ее «ты у нас»? Копчиком чувствую, что начнется у меня веселая жизнь «сынули» Шухера с «мамой» Наташей и «папой» Тони.  
  
Эх, я от бабушки ушел, я от дедушки ушел... Вот за что мне это все? Где я так нагрешить—то так успел, находясь в своем уме?  
  
  
***  
  
Наконец—то мне сняли гипс. Как же он мне надоел за эти недели. Теперь хоть можно нормально ходить или даже бегать, пусть и прихрамывая. Все лучше, чем скакать на двух лапах.  
  
После этого меня, конечно, снова искупали, и теперь я благоухаю как майская роза. Тьфу! Чувствую себя девчонкой. Еще бы бантики завязали.   
  
Накаркал.   
  
Только я решил заняться делом — посмотреть телевизор, передо мной материализовалась Наташа с фразой «Ну что, малыш, сегодня ты составишь мне компанию в шопинге», подхватила меня подмышку и потащила по магазинам. Вот зачем ей столько барахла, если она больше времени проводит в своем «рабочем» комбинезоне? Я даже сбился со счета, сколько примерочных мы посетили, сколько нарядов она перемеряла, начиная от пикантного белья (а фигура то у нее ммммм, со вкусом у Тони все в порядке), заканчивая шляпками? Нахрена ей шляпка? А, они идут на закрытый прием к коронованным особам и без шляпки никак. А туфли? Вот зачем ей пять пар одинаковых туфель? Она что, сороконожка? Меня просветили: у них оттенки разные! О, Господи!.. Не обошли мы стороной и магазин «для взрослых». Оказывается, они те еще шалунишки. Кредитная карта только и успевала мелькать у меня перед глазами. Даже рябить стало. Балует ее Старк, балует. Явно же не свои тратит. Слишком много удовольствия на лице.  
  
А бутик с парфюмерией? Как же могли пройти мимо? Не могли! Благодаря тому, что я там начал чихать от раздражающих запахов, мы там застряли ненадолго. Но и с пустыми руками тоже не вышли.   
  
Если бы я смог сбежать — давно бы так и сделал. Тем более было столько удобных случаев. Но смысл мне бежать с двумя с половиной лапами, без сыворотки и с датчиком под шкурой? Даже если меня не найдет Старк, то найдет первая бродячая собака. Такая смерть мне нравилась еще меньше.  
  
Вот кто бы мог подумать, что Наташа такой шопоголик?   
  
И в каждом магазине, каждый первый консультант норовил погладить меня по морде и посюсюкать. Укусил бы, но воспитание. Да и девочки—консультанты симпатичные.  
  
На этом мои страдания не закончились. Какого—то лешего ее затянуло в магазин «все для ваших четвероногих любимцев» и весь процесс, который ранее я наблюдал только со стороны, стал происходить со мной! Меня втискивали в «милые» комбинезончики, «симпатичные» майки, «яркие» футболки, даже бабочку напялили! Я думал, что это предел издевательств. Но нет. На меня примерили «удобную» для животного обувь — ботинки! И вот как я в этом должен ходить, если мне даже стоять неудобно? Видно все, что я думаю об этом, читалось красной строкой на моей полосатой морде, и Наташа сжалилась — ботинки мы не купили. Сказала «в следующий раз». Мысленно моя лапа все время лежала на морде, изображая «Facepalm».   
  
Там же мы купили «мне» сумку, чтобы «мамочке» было удобнее меня носить и которая очень «гармонирует с ее нарядом». «Facepalm». Хотя... теперь можно спрятаться от назойливого народа вокруг.  
  
Хэппи не успевал таскать пакеты с покупками в машину. Наверное, там и места свободного не осталось, столько всего «мы» накупили.  
  
И вот, в конце дня, мы наконец—то приехали домой. «Довольные и счастливые». Никогда не думал, что буду так рад этому. Думал, что побегу сразу «жаловаться» Старку на «свои» наряды, что он снимет с меня эту гадость, что как мужик он должен меня понять. Тем более, зачем еноту одежда? У меня же шерсть везде! Мне не холодно, на встречи я не хожу, сижу дома. Зачем? Но как же ошибся!  
  
Как только он увидел меня в футболке, сразу же загорелся идеей заказать мне «именную» одежду с логотипом Железного Человека! «Facepalm».  
  
Теперь меня стали таскать с собой как сумочку. По очереди. Вернее, Наташа в сумочке, а Старк на руке. Только и успевали мне наряды менять. Мой мир сошел с ума и никогда не будет прежним. «Facepalm».  
  
Хотя в этом есть и свой «плюс». Я столько всего узнал «изнутри». Того, что никто не знает и не догадывается. Ох, как же Стиви был неправ. Еще раз убеждаюсь в его идиотизме и недалекости. «Facepalm».  
  
  
***  
  
...  
  
— Тони, может быть, поговорим о том, что произошло в Сибири? С тех пор как ты вернулся, ты слова на эту тему не проронил.  
  
— Нат, давай не будем касаться этой темы. Тем более все, что там произошло, вплоть до двойного избиения, ты у Пятницы вытребовала. Спелись, подружки. Кто бы мог подумать. И на будущее, пожалуйста, не произноси в этом доме имя капитана Роджерса. О «мертвых» либо хорошо, либо никак. Для меня он умер. Знал бы папа, что его любимчик и «эталон правильности» сделал.  
  
— Тони, я...  
  
— Нат, не надо.  
  
...  
  
— Тони, ты помнишь о своем сердце?   
  
— Оно часто о себе напоминает, как тут забудешь. Хотя многие уверены, что у меня его нет.  
  
— Ты все шутишь. Вот зачем тебе все это надо? Пошли всех в «дальнее плавание» и подумай о себе. Они взрослые мальчики, пусть учатся самостоятельно отвечать за свои поступки, а не прятаться спокойно в Ваканде, пока ты пытаешься их отмазать в очередной раз. Тем более они в очередной раз этого не оценят.  
  
— Да? А кто потом прибежит ко мне, подсовывая телефон с Лорой Бартон на проводе и плачущим Натаниэлем?   
  
...  
  
— Нат, а давай махнем на пикник, а? Возьмем Шухера и на природу. Где только пение птиц и шум ветра.   
  
— Достали, да?  
  
...  
  
— Тони, раз уж мы решили поужинать в Венеции, давай покатаемся на гондоле?  
  
— О, Черная Вдова захотела романтики? Вот это сюрприз.  
  
— Вот такое у меня сегодня настроение.  
  
— А потом?  
  
— А потом тебя ждет еще один сюрприз.  
  
...  
  
— Мммм... ммм... дааа... вот так... Тониииии...  
  
...  
  
— Старк, не переходите черту. Если я захочу, вы загремите в тюрьму, в которой недавно навещали своих друзей. У нас достаточно материалов, чтобы сделать вашу жизнь менее комфортной и роскошной.   
  
— Росс, вы мне угрожаете?  
  
— Да как я могу? Я предупреждаю о последствиях. Так что рекомендую засунуть свое мнение куда подальше и передать нужную нам информацию.   
  
— Я еще раз повторяю: я не знаю, где скрываются предатели во главе с Роджерсом, а что касается разработок — то это собственность Старк Индастриз. Попробуйте в том же духе поговорить с их юристами.  
  
...  
  
— Пятница, немедленно включи напряжение. Я еще не закончил.  
  
— Мистер Старк, ваши показатели резко упали. Вы работаете без перерыва шестнадцать часов. Вам необходимо отдохнуть, и если вы не последуете моему совету, я сообщу об этом мисс Романовой.   
  
— Шантажистка. И вообще, кто тут главный, не пойму.  
  
— Вы, сэр.  
  
...  
  
— Шухер, вот что мне делать? Он молчит как партизан, пока совсем «не накроет». После драки в аэропорту вообще все плохо стало. Зачем он с больным сердцем полез? Теперь после сибирского бункера каждый день как последний... Вообще чудо, что после такого он не умер прямо там на бетонном полу... Зачем я дала им сбежать — знала же, что пожалею... Найду Роджерса — шею сверну.  
  
...  
  
— Пятница, быстро врача!   
  
— Со мной все нормально!  
  
— Тони, заткнись!  
  
...  
  
— Шухер, ты не знаешь, кто меня за язык тянул? Ну пришла Поттс документы подписать, ну поскалилась ему. Зачем я устроила разборки на ровном месте? Теперь он закрылся с ней кабинете и успокаивает. Ревность когда—нибудь меня сожрет изнутри. А вдруг он опять к ней вернется? Тем более она ему может родить ребенка в отличие от меня. Какая же я дура!  
  
  
***  
  
В конце месяца Наташа собралась навестить своего крестника Натаниэля Пьетро Барнса.  
  
— Тони, я возьму с собой Шухера? Детям будет интересно с ним поиграть.  
  
— Нат, ну какие дети? Ты хочешь, чтобы ему оставшиеся целые лапы переломали? Пожалей животное.   
  
— Может, вместе все съездим? Ты тоже развеешься.  
  
— Я с удовольствием наколол бы им дров, но мне надо кое—что закончить для Росса, а то он меня уже задолбал системой безопасности для мест лишения свободы.  
  
— Ладно, но сильно не убивайся. Шухер, пока. Не скучайте тут без меня, мальчики.  
  
Быстро поцеловав Тони, Наташа легкой походкой зашла в лифт, оставив за собой шлейф тонкого аромата нового парфюма. Но как только двери за ней закрылись, мальчики переглянулись и как по команде каждый побежал по своим делам. Наконец—то свобода!  
  
  
***  
  
Как только Старк скрылся в своих мастерских, я первым делом решил заказать себе домашней еды из ресторанчика, чего—нибудь выпить покрепче, и чипсов хочу! С чипсов и начну.   
  
Все это время я с «совершенно незаинтересованным видом» караулил момент, когда Наташа или Старк случайно забудут на столике что—нибудь вкусненькое. Вернее Старк, потому что Нат, как ответственный «хозяин», убирала после себя все, чтобы, не дай Бог, моя лапа не дотянулась до «вредной» еды. Ночью полакомиться таким тоже не получалось — обертки слишком шуршащие в ночной тишине.   
  
Однажды мне повезло: Старк оставил вскрытый пакет чипсов, и я, проявляя чудеса скорости и акробатики, кинулся к заветной вкусняшке, пока не появилась прислуга, чтобы убрать. Даже успел запустить в пакет лапу и закинуть в пасть одну пластинку. Но не тут—то было. Откуда ни возьмись появилась Наташа, открыла мою сжатую пасть и прямо из горла вытащила то, что я не успел проглотить. Зараза! Вожделенный столько дней пакет, собственнически зажатый в лапе, был отобран «заботливой рукой», и вместо него мне в лапу всунули лист какого—то салата, погладив по голове. А гастрономическое наслаждение было так близко! Обидно до ужаса! И так со всем остальным «вкусным», которое енотам нельзя есть. Поэтому, когда Наташа сказала, что уедет на пару дней, моей радости не было предела. Наконец—то я снова смогу поесть нормально. Старк такого не замечает, да и когда Наташи нет, он больше времени проводит в мастерской, и я сам себе хозяин в пентхаусе: хочу — пасту с морепродуктами ем, хочу — танцую, хочу — виски смакую.   
  
Никто меня не ищет. Хотя, может, и ищут пожарные, ищет полиция, то есть Роджерс с правительством. Но кто в здравом уме будет искать меня у Тони и сможет сопоставить, что енот — это я? Тем более пару писем с темой «не звони, не пиши, не ищи» я Стиву отправил.  
  
Не жизнь, а малина.  
  
  
***  
  
— Пятница, переведи данные на ноутбук в кабинете. Поработаю там с чертежами.  
  
...  
  
— «Поведение енота в доме», «Поддаются ли еноты дрессировке», «Как еноты проявляют свое настроение и характер», Пятница, что это? — Тони явно был удивлен этим запросам, которые остались в памяти историй посещений.   
  
— Не знаю, сэр. Может, вы сами интересовались?  
  
— Да? — Тони задумался. — Возможно.  
  
...  
  
— О, мистер Старк, секундочку. Тут позвонили из ресторана «Домашняя Кухня» и уточняли, какой десерт упаковать в виде бонуса как для «постоянного клиента»?  
  
— А я—то тут причем?  
  
— Как причем? Это же заказы на ваш этаж.  
  
— Вы уверены? Ничего не перепутали?  
  
— Вы их постоянный клиент, сэр.   
  
— Как, вы говорите, называется ресторан?   
  
Тони уже успел достать свой планшет и даже открыть нужные ему базы данных.   
  
— «Домашняя Кухня».  
  
Пальцы Тони быстро забегали по сенсорным клавишам и строки таблиц стали быстро сменять друг друга. Даты, суммы транзакций, назначения платежей и прочие данные — все они выстраивались в нужную картину в умелых руках. Было похоже, что он получил искомую информацию, потому что увиденное явно его озадачило.  
  
— Интересно, — протянул Тони и, так и не ответив сотруднику на рецепции по поводу десерта, зашел в лифт.  
  
...  
  
— Добрый вечер, мистер Старк.  
  
— Добрый—добрый, — ответил Тони и направился прямиком к холодильнику.  
  
— Вас что—то беспокоит, сэр?  
  
— Мысли, Пятница, мысли. И размышления.  
  
Открыв дверцу, Старк внимательно изучил его содержимое.  
  
— Сэр, вы ищете что—то конкретное? Вам помочь?  
  
— Нет, я сам еще не знаю, что хочу тут найти.  
  
В глубине за банками «Pepsi» и прочей съедобной всячиной и была обнаружена как бы невзначай запрятанная небольшая коробочка с эмблемой «Домашняя Кухня», в которой просматривалась маленькая порция лазаньи.   
  
Увидев все, что хотел, Тони взял «Pepsi» и закрыл холодильник с задумчивым выражением лица.  
  
...  
  
— Пятница, соедини с начальником службы безопасности.  
  
— У нас проблем, сэр?  
  
— У нас внеплановые учения, Пятница.   
  
— Соединяю.  
  
— Слушаю, мистер Старк.  
  
— Мистер Блай, я хочу, чтобы ваша служба прочесала все этажи, все укромные уголки Башни на предмет проникновения сюда посторонних лиц.  
  
— Это невозможно, сэр. Сюда и мышь не проскочит незамеченной.   
  
— Вот заодно проверите и наличие мышей.  
  
— Когда приступать, сэр?  
  
— Немедленно.  
  
...  
  
— Мистер Старк, в ходе сплошной проверки наземных и подземных уровней посторонние лица не найдены.  
  
— А мыши?  
  
— Тоже, сэр.  
  
— Можете быть свободными.  
  
  
***  
  
Что—то у Тони в последние дни острый приступ паранойи: поднял всю охрану на тренировочные учения в раскрытии незаконного проникновения в Башню. Даже сам периодически проверял выполнение своего распоряжения. Хорошо, что это сумасшествие не распространилось на пентхаус, и тут он вел себя вполне адекватно.  
  
Если бы я не был енотом, то уже б подумал, что меня ищут. Но я—то енот, и я тут как на ладони. Сижу себе на диване, смотрю телевизор, открыто ем сливы, а втихаря чипсы, шоколад, мороженое, пасту с морепродуктами и все это запивая виски.  
  
О, Старк вернулся. Задумчивый какой—то. И прямиком к барной стойке. Наверное, опять трудный день был.  
  
Пока он задумчиво потягивает свой напиток, сбегаю справить природные потребности.  
  
  
***  
  
— Баки! — неожиданно и между прочим воскликнул Тони.  
  
Шухер непроизвольно остановился и оглянулся. Вероятно поняв, что вот тот момент палева, которого он боялся все это время, настал, и что обиднее всего — по собственной невнимательности, замер. Пристально наблюдая за каждым движением Тони, Баки обдумывал пути отхода, потому что выражение лица хозяина Башни ему очень не нравилось. Более того, оно пугало. Он уже видел его, и что за этим последует тоже. Сибирь. Заброшенный бункер. Противостояние не на жизнь, а на смерть. Поэтому забыв про недавно снятый гипс, енот весь спружинился, готовый в любой момент сделать спасительный прыжок куда угодно, только подальше от Тони, Башни, и желательно подальше с этой планеты. Ведь на Зимнего Солдата он сейчас похож меньше всего, да и на здорового енота, способного себя хоть как—то защитить, тоже. Тони же сейчас был похож на хищника перед прыжком. Весь его взгляд говорил «Жертва сейчас сдохнет. Без вариантов».  
  
Тони в этот раз был стремительнее енота. Не успел Баки двинутся, как оказался пойман, ощущение пола под лапами пропало — его трехлапую тушку подняли вверх и достаточно существенно тряхнули.  
  
— Ах ты, сучонок! Да как ты после того, что сделал, посмел тут пригреться!? — Тони тряс енота, беспомощно повисшего в мертвой хватке. — Как ты посмел втереться ко мне в доверие, спать на моих диванах, есть мою еду?! Я его еще в туалет носил! Переживал за него! Знал бы — утопил сразу в ванной!  
  
На Тони накатила волна сметающей все на своем пути ярости. Без всякой надежды на оправдание и прощение для енота. Орал так, что на виске запульсировала вздувшаяся жилка, а сам он уже вышел на открытую террасу. Для Баки Барнса это не предвещало ничего хорошего. Поэтому, пока Тони давал волю гневу, Баки—Шухер мысленно прощался с жизнью.  
  
— Сэр, ваше давление существенно подскочило, что опасно для вашего сердца, — пытаясь отвлечь босса, вклинилась Пятница.  
  
— Пятница, с тобой у меня будет отдельный разговор. С неблагоприятными последствиями для тебя! Как ты могла умолчать про эту сссуку в енотской шкуре?! Прямо как волк из притчи.  
  
— Прошу заметить, сэр, что на овцу вы не похожи, а у енота может от резкого испуга остановиться сердце.  
  
— И мне должно быть его жалко?! Его!? Убийцу моей мамы?! Я этого момента ждал с момента возвращения из сибирского бункера!  
  
Тони подошел к самому краю и вытянул руку за ограждение. В результате Баки оказался зависшим над пропастью высотой в девяносто три этажа Башни Старк. Где—то там кипела жизнь, и никто внизу не подозревал, что над их головами завис енот, чья жизнь сейчас была в руках, точнее руке, Тони Старка.  
  
— Сэр, вряд ли вы мечтали сбросить с крыши енота. Посмотрите на бедное животное. Его же трясет от страха. Если вы это сделаете, то потом вас замучают угрызения совести за смерть зверя.  
  
— Не смей мне указывать, Пятница. Я сейчас отомщу за родителей и буду спать как младенец, зная, что родители отомщены.  
  
Для достоверности Тони еще раз встряхнул енотскую тушку.  
  
  
***  
  
«Баки, не смотри вниз, не смотри» .  
  
Мысли путались от страха. Как когда—то хотелось умереть, так сейчас хотелось жить, когда смерть была так близка и реальна. И все зависело только от того, разожмет ли Старк пальцы, или Пятнице удастся достучаться и образумить его.   
  
«Не смотри вниз, не смотри, лучше вообще зажмурься и думай о приятном».  
  
Но, почему—то не послушавшись своих же советов, посмотрел вниз. Следующее, что услышали мои уши, был мой собственный енотский визг. Оказывается, я так тоже могу. Жаль, что больше не пригодится.  
  
  
***  
  
Тони продолжал стоять на террасе, держа Шухера над Нью—Йорком, готовый в любой момент отпустить его в свободное падение. При этом никакие уговоры Пятницы не могли изменить его решение покончить с Баки Барнсом здесь и сейчас. Он этого заслуживал. Медленно и мучительно. Или в данном случае быстро и мучительно.  
  
И вот когда он уже решил, что «пора поставить точку», раздался пронзительный визг. Это была не агрессия и не защита. Это был страх и, возможно, покорность в принятии своей судьбы. Баки—Шухер за все время даже не пытался вырваться или отбиться. Он безвольно повис в руке Тони, покорно поджав единственную переднюю лапку, а задние просто болтались в воздухе. Выражение мордочки говорило о полной покорности своей судьбе, ушки плотно прижаты к голове и только в огромных круглых глазах панический страх.  
  
«И вот зачем я сегодня надел на него майку с надписью „Я люблю Железного Человека“, а?»  
  
Весь вид енота был таким жалким и беспомощным, что никак не вязался с образом Баки Барнса и уж тем более никак не ассоциировался с Зимним Солдатом.  
  
Что—то дрогнуло внутри, и чувство жалости медленно, но уверенно стало вытеснять бушующую ярость. Красная пелена мести стала рассеиваться, позволяя мозгу начать трезво мыслить.  
  
«Блин, Пятница, права. Это похоже на убийство енота. Гринпис меня сожрет с потрохами. А совесть догрызет остатки. Сначала надо понять, как Барнс докатился до такой жизни, вернуть все обратно, а потом с чувством и расстановкой убить гаденыша. Ну а пока я буду разгадывать этот ребус, для Баки—Шухера райская жизнь закончилась».  
  
Приняв это решение и не оповещая о своих мыслях ни предательницу Пятницу, ни тем более Баки, Тони отошел от ограждения и вернулся в помещение. Енот все еще болтался в его руке, напоминая дохлую шкурку, но Тони мог бы поклясться, что услышал два вздоха облегчения.

 

***  
  
Видно я рано радовался. Старк достал клетку, в которой меня сюда привезли, и со всего размаху забросил туда меня. Как только я оказался внутри, дверца за мной закрылась.   
  
И опять неизвестность. Может, я рано обрадовался, что меня не сбросили с крыши? Может, меня ждет участь похуже?  
  
Тони мечется по кухне и гостиной, что—то собирая, при этом клетка стоит так, что ничего не разглядеть. И это пугало еще больше. Неизвестность хуже всего. Уж лучше ужасный конец, чем бесконечный ужас.  
  
Видимо, собрав все, что ему было необходимо, Старк подхватил клетку со мной и направился к лифту.   
  
От страха я даже лапой закрыл глаз. Откуда у меня эти рефлексы? Что—то я расклеился, как барышня. Еще немного — и «привет», обморок.  
  
Тем временем мы спустились на какой—то этаж, очень напоминающий этаж моего неудавшегося побега: те же белые стены и металлические двери с кодовыми замками. Подойдя к одной из них, Старк набрал код. Дверь открылась, и он зашел внутрь.  
  
Все, что я увидел из своей клетки, — это голые стены и пол. Комната смахивала на одиночную камеру без окон и с одной, скорее всего бронированной, дверью.  
  
Поставив клетку со мной на пол, Старк расставил в одном углу воду и еду, в другом лоток. Затем, оглянувшись по сторонам и кивнув своим мыслям, присел возле меня и открыл дверцу.  
  
— Теперь ты будешь жить здесь, Барнс. Лафа закончилась. Никаких тебе подушек и уси—пуси. Привыкай.  
  
Сказал он это каким—то безэмоциональным и равнодушным голосом, что даже стало как—то грустно. Оказывается, я успел привыкнуть к тому заботливому и переживающему Тони Старку, которым он был со мной с момента моего поселения у него дома. И таким он был не только со мной, но и с теми, кто ему небезразличен и дорог. Я—то уж насмотрелся за это совместное проживание под одной крышей, к кому и как он относится.   
  
Так что Роджерс и тут, сволочь, приврал. Вот как он умудряется везде и всем нагадить, при этом оставаясь в белом плаще, и искренне не понимает, что накосячил?  
  
— Пятница! — Старк грозно окликнул свое детище, поднимаясь и быстрым шагом направляясь к выходу.  
  
— Да, сэр?  
  
— Дверь не открывать, его не выпускать. Только по моему личному указанию. Тебе все понятно? Или нужны какие—то особые распоряжения?  
  
— Мне все понятно, сэр.   
  
— Вот и отлично.  
  
Говоря это, Старк покинул «камеру заключенного», даже не оглянувшись.  
  
  
***  
  
— Тони, а где Шухер? Что—то его нигде не видно, — удивленно спросила Наташа, вернувшись с очередного задания. — Неужели сбежал на двух целых лапах? Или ты его назад в приют сдал?  
  
— Оооо, Нат, у нас такое тут было. Просто заговор! Да, Пятница?  
  
— Я не понимаю, о чем вы, сэр.  
  
Наташа вопросительно подняла бровь.  
  
— Оказываться, наш енот Шухер не просто енот, а Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс собственной персоной! И Пятница его покрывала.  
  
— Тони, ты что, сегодня пил?  
  
— Я серьезно, Натали. Эта сволочь посмела у нас тут пригреться и жить преспокойно, как у бога за пазухой! Все с ним тут носились как с писаной торбой, когда он не заслужил такого отношения к себе, и особенно в этом доме!  
  
Наташа внимательно смотрела на Тони, пытаясь определить степень его адекватности, но все говорило о том, что он в своем уме. Насколько в уме может быть гений. Хотя, если учитывать, с чем они постоянно имеют дело, это вполне может быть правдой.  
  
— Неслабо. Тони, ты уверен?  
  
— Уверен. Вначале я не обращал внимания на нетипичное поведение енота. Списывал все на адаптационный период: все—таки новое жилье, новый хозяин, потом травма лапы. Но потом ко всему этому стали добавляться странные ситуации, типа запросов в ручном режиме на моем ноуте — «повседневное поведение енотов», «как проявляется характер енота и его настроение», «как едят еноты», которые я точно не писал. Шерсть в спиртном, еда в холодильнике, которую я не ем, — видимо, Пятница расстаралась для своего любимца, — последнее Тони сказал, вложив в слова весь свой гнев на свою помощницу. — При этом зверь по ведрам не лазает, ест не спеша и очень аккуратно, с пола еду не поднимает, особо не шкодничает, как только гипс сняли, сразу отказался от лотка и пользовался исключительно туалетом, такой себе чистоплюй, просмотр телевизора, пока меня нет, и зажигательные танцы под музыку.  
  
— Танцы?  
  
— Танцы! Представляешь, захожу я как—то в гостиную, а тут дискотека и банкет в разгаре: музыка играет, огоньки мигают, а в центре на столе танцует Шухер, зажав в лапе в виде стакана крышечку от бутылки. Как потом оказалось, с виски. Рядом стоит начатая бутылка спиртного, открытый пакет с чипсами, пустые обертки из-под гамбургеров, сливы и еще какие—то орехи... Ну вот чего ты смеешься?  
  
— Да я представила эту картину. И что за танец?  
  
— Вот очень смешно!   
  
— Тони, не нервничай. Что дальше—то?   
  
— Когда он увидел, что его засекли, он бросил свой стакан, схватил сливу и как бы между прочим куда—то убежал. Так что глубоко в подсознании у меня уже начали закрадываться подозрения. Еще и полностью не удаленные письма Роджерсу. Думал, что Барнс где—то на этажах спрятался. Мы тут все перевернули вверх дном, но не нашли. А потом, когда я сопоставил три лапы и разумное поведение, мозаика начала складываться в картину. Сама знаешь, что есть среди наших знакомых еще одна сволочь, только асгардская, для которой эти преобразования — раз плюнуть. Вопрос только зачем ему это надо, учитывая, что по последним данным моей разведки Барнс был в Ваканде погружен в сон, да еще и под присмотром своей «мамочки» Роджерса. Видно, наша курица—наседка прохлопала детеныша.  
  
— Почему же тогда Пятница не предупредила о нестандартном поведении животного?  
  
— Ты меня спрашиваешь? Она как партизан на допросе — не говорит, из каких соображений покрывала его все это время.  
  
— Ну, так где Шухер или Барнс сейчас? Что ты с ним сделал?  
  
— Закрыл пока в одном из помещений Башни. Мы не знаем, кто он сейчас и что от него ожидать. Сама знаешь, мозги у него и раньше были сильно не в порядке, а что сейчас там творится — вообще неизвестно.  
  
— Ну а потом?  
  
— Пока не знаю. Но я сделаю все, чтобы вернуть его в человеческую шкуру и затем свернуть ему шею.  
  
  
***  
  
— Тони, ты говорил с ним?   
  
— Нет.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Не владею енотским.  
  
— Тони, я серьезно.  
  
— Я тоже.  
  
— Это не выход.  
  
— Мне все равно. Я не хочу сейчас его видеть.  
  
— Ты считаешь это нормально — закрыть животное в четырех стенах?  
  
— Еще скажи, что я должен пожалеть бедолагу.  
  
— Не скажу. Но надо разобраться в ситуации.  
  
— Разберемся. Позже.   
  
— Тони, ты взрослый человек, а он сейчас енот. Представь, каково ему сейчас?  
  
— Вот почему ты всегда защищаешь и жалеешь всех, кроме меня?  
  
— Ты опять начинаешь?  
  
— Не начинаю.   
  
— Начинаешь. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что сейчас ты не прав, и если с ним что—то случится, то будешь потом себя корить и за это.   
  
— За убийцу моих родителей?  
  
— Давай обсудим это позже, а сейчас сядем все в кружок и обсудим сложившуюся ситуацию.  
  
— У меня куча дел. Я работаю.  
  
— Подождет твоя куча. Пошли.  
  
— Куда?  
  
— В камеру к заключенному.  
  
— Ну и иди к своему любимцу.  
  
— Я бы пошла, но Пятница меня не пустит, так как не нарушит прямой приказ, а мне, знаешь ли, не очень хочется тратить время на взлом. Я и так устала, да еще Росс нервы потрепал. Так что давай не капризничай, пошли уже.   
  
— А что он хотел?  
  
— Тони, не уходи от темы. Я тебе потом расскажу, если тебе это так интересно.   
  
— Ты же от меня не отцепишься, да?  
  
— Естественно.  
  
— Ты хуже Пеппер.   
  
— Мне не нравится, когда ты начинаешь нас сравнивать.  
  
— 1:1.  
  
— Ну и долго мне ждать?  
  
— Как только — так сразу. Я же сказал, что не знаю енотского. Вот как только настрою программу на планшете, чтобы его енотская лапа могла текст набирать, и это все преобразовывалось в звуки голоса Барнса.  
  
— А раньше не мог сказать?  
  
— Тогда было бы неинтересно.  
  
— Кому?  
  
— Всем.  
  
— Тони, своей смертью ты не умрешь.  
  
— Я знаю. Никто меня не любит.  
  
— Вот только не начинай.  
  
  
***  
  
Когда Наташа с Тони зашли в комнату заточения Баки—Шухера, то первое, что они заметили — это его отсутствие. Еда стояла нетронутой вообще, а воды немного убавилось. Хотя она могла и испариться. Присмотревшись повнимательнее, в глубине клетки они увидели скрутившийся серый клубок, из середины которого торчали маленькие ушки.   
  
Наташа расплылась в улыбке, которая была смесью жалости и умиления и которая никак не вязалась с годами создаваемым образом.  
  
— Шухер, ты ж мой маленький, ты ж мой хороший, иди сюда, бедненький, — засюсюкала она, присев возле клетки. — Баки, ну будь хорошим мальчиком, выходи.  
  
— Ага, ты его еще расцелуй во все места, — съязвил Тони.  
  
Наташа с укоризной посмотрела на него и продолжила в том же духе выманивать енота. Но тот даже не шелохнулся.  
  
Понаблюдав за этим цирком пару минут, Тони не выдержал.  
  
— Барнс, вот только не надо тут строить из себя обиженных и оскорбленных. Тебе это не идет. Выходи давай. Разговор есть.  
  
Баки—Шухер соизволил поднять морду и внимательно посмотрел на Тони.  
  
— Давай—давай. Выходи, подлый трус. Не бойся.   
  
Зверь очень медленно зашевелился и так же очень осторожно, как бы обдумывая каждый свой шаг, вышел из клетки, но сразу замер. Вид, конечно, у него был жалкий: шерсть потускнела и сбилась в клочья, в глазах вселенская печаль... В общем, без слез не взглянешь.  
  
— Подойти ближе. Что ты там замер?   
  
— Тони, не кричи на него. Видишь, он боится.  
  
— Нат, вот только давай не будем тут сахарные сопли разводить. Я это блюдо не заказывал. И так тошно.  
  
Наташа явно хотела что—то на это ответить, но передумала. Баки же, прижавшись к полу, сделал еще один осторожный маленький шажок в направлении Тони.  
  
— Ну?  
  
Еще шаг.  
  
— Ближе.  
  
Еще один шаг.  
  
— Еще ближе.  
  
Еще шаг.  
  
— Барнс, твою мать! Тащи сюда свой мохнатый зад быстрее. Никто сейчас на него не покушается. Мое время слишком дорого, чтобы я его впустую тратил на тебя.  
  
Баки весь поджался, затрясся, но выполнил команду.  
  
— Тони, может, мы поговорим в более комфортном месте? — с надеждой спросила Наташа.  
  
— Нет, мы сначала поговорим, а потом посмотрим.  
  
Тони вытащил из кармана панель, по размерам напоминающую сенсорный телефон, и протянул ее еноту. Шухер удивленно посмотрел сначала на Тони, потом на панель, но брать в лапу вещь не спешил.  
  
— Барнс, расслабься. Это сенсорная клавиатура. Ты набираешь текст, а Пятница преобразовывает его в твою человеческую речь. Тебе все понятно?  
  
На этот раз Баки—Шухер активно закивал головой в подтверждение и уже без страха схватил своей маленькой лапкой протянутый ему предмет.  
  
  
***  
  
— Ну, давай рассказывай, как ты умудрился сменить шкурку, — сказал Тони и облокотился на ближайшую стену, — занятная, видно, история, что ни в сказке сказать, ни пером описать. Правда, шкурка какая—то непрезентабельная.  
  
— Тони!  
  
Шухер, не обращая внимания на колкости, летящие от Тони, покрутил головой по сторонам, как бы осматриваясь, взял сенсорную панель в зубы и побежал назад к клетке.  
  
— Ты посмотри, как ему нравится его нора. А ты переживала, что он в темнице сырой.  
  
Добежав до своей цели, енот аккуратно положил сенсорную панель на пол, сам сел на задницу, облокотился на стенку своей «темницы», вытянул вперед задние лапы, положил на них взятый «планшет» и, сложив пальцы лапки в кулачок, оттопырив при этом указательный, настучал несколько слов, которые моментально были озвучены.  
  
— Что именно ты хочешь знать?  
  
Все трое вздрогнули. Для Тони было необычно—неприятно услышать этот голос у себя дома, для Баки — непривычно—приятно услышать свой голос после стольких месяцев тишины, а Наташе было просто забавно смотреть на «говорящего» человеческим голосом енота.  
  
— Все. Все с момента, когда вы трусливо сбежали из Сибири и пригрелись под крылышком Тчаллы.   
  
Шухер кивнул, и его палец быстро застучал по сенсорным кнопкам.  
  
— Когда мы прибыли в Ваканду, я решил снова погрузить себя в сон, чтобы обезопасить окружающих от самого себя. Пока не найдут средство вычистить эту дрянь из моего мозга. Но недолго мой отдых длился, как оказалось.  
  
— Неужели прЫнц соскучился и поцеловал принцессу раньше времени?  
  
— Вот не надо сейчас о Роджерсе! Все мои проблемы из—за этой блондинистой суки!  
  
— И что же Стиви опять натворил?  
  
— Он решил, что с помощью Локи можно решить мою проблему.  
  
— Локи? Тот, что брат Тора?  
  
— Да.  
  
— И каким же бубном тряс Роджерс, чтобы вызвать нашего шкодливого Бога?  
  
— Задницей он тряс, — зло «сказал» Баки. Оказывается, с помощью силы нажатия сенсорных клавиш можно передавать интонации.  
  
В комнате повисла многозначительная пауза.  
  
— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что наш супер—правильный Стив Роджерс и Локи — сладкая парочка? — протянул Тони, пытаясь сложить картинку в голове.  
  
Такого удивленного лица у Тони Старка еще никто не видел. Лицо Наташи передавало те же эмоции. Через пару секунд комнату наполнил смех, переходящий в хохот.   
  
— Да, давно я так не веселился. Кэп и Локи — любовники. С ума сойти можно.  
  
— А мне вот не смешно, — как—то обиженно прозвучал голос страдальца.  
  
— Извини, Баки, — оправдывалась Наташа, — просто это как—то не укладывается...  
  
— Ну и что дальше? — стараясь удержать серьезное лицо, спросил Тони, перебивая Наташу, но еле сдерживаемый смех все равно прорывался наружу.  
  
— Что—что. Их эксперимент провалился. Мои мозги остались все также с рычажком. Конечно, я снова попросился лечь поспать, сон был интересный и все такое, но Роджерс почти вцепился в меня с воплями, что больше такого не выдержит, что если надо, они сами будут меня караулить и удержат.  
  
— Они — это кто? — решил уточнить Тони   
  
— Они — это Стив и Локи, которого, уж даже не хочу представлять как, ему удалось уговорить задержаться в Ваканде. В итоге у Стиви появилась масса свободного времени, чтобы выплеснуть на меня нерастраченный материнский инстинкт. Если бы были какие—то обычные спасательные операции, то было бы легче: сначала часть сил была бы направлена на разрушение города с параллельным истреблением врага, потом — на самобичевание из—за жертв, а так все его внимание досталось мне. Как же он меня достал своей чрезмерной заботой и навязчивой опекой. Такое ощущение, что еще немного — и он начал бы со мной сюсюкать, как с младенцем. Естественно, мое терпение закончилось, и я, дурак, пошел просить помощи к Локи. Тоже ума хватило! Вернее, видно, Стиви последние мозги затрахал своей заботой. А эта сволочь кудрявая превратила меня в енота и отволокла в приют. Приревновал, видимо, хотя кому нужен его Стиви. Нормальный человек его не выдержит, только бог. Дальше ты знаешь. Появился ты и притащил к себе домой. Из одной ловушки я попал в другую.  
  
— Ну и почему ты не вел себя как енот «обычный»? Судя по запросам, ты был в курсе, что надо было делать. Кабель бы прогрыз для правдоподобности.  
  
— Чтобы меня током ударило? Нет, спасибо. Я ж не идиот.  
  
— Я так предполагаю, что сыворотки в твоей крови сейчас нет, — задумчиво протянул Тони.  
  
— Мне тоже так показалось, — согласился Баки.  
  
— Из чего такой вывод, Тони?   
  
— Хотя бы из того, что слишком долго срастались его кости.  
  
— И виски меня берет, и голова болит, — вставил Баки—Шухер.  
  
— Значит, мы можем зачитать слова из красной книжки, и ты не превратишься в Зимнего Енота?   
  
— Не знаю, я себе не зачитывал.  
  
— А давайте попробуем?  
  
— Нат, я думаю, на сегодня развлечений достаточно. Стив и Локи любовники. Кто бы мог подумать...  
  
Тони опять улыбнулся.  
  
— Ладно, бери свою муфту с ушами и пошли уже отсюда.  
  
Тони наконец отлип от стены, которую подпирал в течение всего разговора, и направился к выходу, напрочь игнорируя Баки. Наташа же, резво встав с пола, подхватила енота на руки и вышла следом, при этом не торопясь догнать Тони.  
  
— Баки, если ты кому—нибудь проговоришься о том, что предназначалось для обычных енотских ушей, я затискаю тебя насмерть. Ты меня знаешь, — она прошептала это все в мохнатое ухо тоном, никак не сочетавшимся с милой улыбкой на ее лице. И демонстративно зажала его немного сильнее, чем следовало.  
  
Баки—Шухеру Барнсу оставалось только кивнуть.  
  
  
***  
  
Наверх все ехали молча. Тони демонстративно не смотрел в мою сторону, рассматривая потолок, я сидел на руке Наташи, рассматривая пол с высоты ее роста, а она периодически поглядывала то на меня, то на него. Хотелось уже быстрее попасть домой, добежать до своего пледа и спрятаться в нем от всех проблем, но этот подъем на лифте казался вечностью. Вот лифт наконец остановился, подав звуковой сигнал, и двери распахнулись. Никогда не думал, что буду скучать по своему новому дому. Но там всех троих ждал большой сюрприз. Особенно нас с Тони, потому что, судя по ровному сердцебиению Наташи, ее увиденная картина не впечатлила.  
  
Когда мы вышли из лифта, нас встретил не кто—нибудь, а сам Локи собственной персоной! Как он попал на один из самых охраняемых объектов на земле остается загадкой, но, наверное, для асгардских богов нет преград.   
  
С довольной ухмылкой на лице, одетый в черный костюм, который, надо признать, шел его наглой морде, Локи вальяжно расселся на одном из диванов. И, похоже, время в отсутствие хозяев не терял, так как успел пошарить в баре: в руке он держал стакан с виски, а на стойке стояла открытая бутылка.  
  
— Какая милая семейная картина. Надо вас так сфотографировать, чтобы в рамочку и на комод поставить.  
  
Тони подошел ближе к гостю, а Наташа, опустив меня на кресло, освобождая руки, заняла позицию чуть позади. При этом было видно, что включился режим «Черной Вдовы». Ведь мало ли что. Еще неизвестно, как дальше будут развиваться события.   
  
Только после того, как я лишился «защиты», осознал весь размер надвигающегося песца. Не просто так сюда приперлась эта асгардская сволочь.  
  
— Ты что тут делаешь, северный олень? Не помню, чтобы я тебя приглашал к себе домой на ужин.  
  
— А ты как всегда любезен, Старк. Спишем на то, что я без приглашения. Как там у вас, Наташа, говорят «незваный гость хуже татарина»? Ну да ладно. Я тут за своим пришел.  
  
— Интересно, что же тут твоего? — Тони обвел взглядом все вокруг. — Да нет, тут все мое. Ты, вероятно, адресом ошибся. Точнее надо быть в координатах. Мало ли куда может занести, а потом не вынести.   
  
— Да вот эта полосатая морда с ушами, — пропустив колкость мимо ушей, ответил Локи и кивнул в сторону моей трясущейся шкуры.   
  
Остальные две пары глаз тоже посмотрели на меня. Жалкое зрелище. Согласен. Но я боюсь, и это естественно. Если Локи смог со мной такое сотворить, когда я еще хоть как—то мог за себя постоять, то что говорить про противостояние между асгардским Богом и хромым, не первой свежести енотом?  
  
— Да неужели? Если мне не изменяет память, я его в приюте подобрал, бесхозного. Чем подтвердишь, что он твой? Да и вообще, разве в Асгарде водятся еноты? Или это сбежавший питомец одной из твоих пассий?  
  
— Старк, хватит придуриваться. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что это не просто енот, а Баки Барнс, который для его же пользы преобразован в это создание.   
  
— Так, ради интереса, и в чем же ему польза? Я, конечно, не испытываю теплых чувств к Барнсу, даже можно сказать наоборот, но, мне кажется, вряд ли он всю жизнь мечтал стать хромым енотом.  
  
— А все просто: рычагов переключения «режимов» в мозгу нет — значит, погружаться в вечный сон не надо; те, кто его разыскивает по разным причинам, — не найдут. Так что Баки Барнс может спокойно жить и наслаждаться беззаботной жизнью. Вон за пару месяцев какие бока отъел на сплошных витаминах и здоровом сне. Чем не стопроцентная польза?  
  
На этой фразе я даже тявкнул от возмущения, временно забыв про свой страх. Благодетель нашелся, сссука.  
  
— Ну а что ты хотел, Барнс? Это твоя цена свободы. Но так как ты тут явно поперек горла, то я тебя заберу. Ваш мир большой, добрых людей много, поэтому пристроить тебя кому—нибудь вообще не составит труда.   
  
Сделав глоток, Локи встал с дивана, поставил на столик стакан и направился в мою сторону. Ага, как же! Пристроит! В домашнее чучело превратит! Или Стиви подарит! В добрые руки!   
  
Ох, похоже, я намочил под собой кресло. Тони меня убьет. Хотя о чем это я. Сам сейчас сдохну от страха. Мое тело упорно не желало мне повиноваться, а сердце стучало так, что я слышал его в своих ушах вперемешку с шагами Локи. Единственное, что мог сделать, так это максимально вжаться в кресло, надеясь раствориться в волокнах обивки. Но так как волшебником я не был, оставалось только со всем вселенским страхом в глазах смотреть на приближение своей участи.   
  
— Так, руки прочь от моего енота.   
  
Тони сказал это таким тоном, что Локи резко остановился, вопросительно приподняв бровь, а Наташа, воспользовавшись моментом, подхватила меня на руки.   
  
— Никто тебе тут ничего отдавать не собирается. Так что ступай с миром откуда пришел.  
  
Локи внимательно посмотрел на Тони, затем на Наташу и только потом смерил взглядом меня.  
  
— Что ж, как пожелаешь, Старк. Только потом никому не жалуйся. Да, и с кем я сплю — тебя не касается.   
  
— Да Боже упаси, чтоб меня это как—то касалось. Тем более белокурые голубоглазые Жизели не в моем вкусе.   
  
— Барнс, я вот размышляю: у тебя слишком много лап или все же длинный язык?  
  
— Ой, а это был спойлер, да? — Старк театрально изобразил смущение. — Как неудобно получилось. Барнс, предупреждать надо было.  
  
Локи еще раз обвел взглядом нашу троицу и остановился на мне.  
  
— Барнс, а ты все—таки везунчик.  
  
И с загадочной улыбкой Локи Лафейсон растворился.   
  
— Тони, а почему ты не отдал ему Баки? Пожалел?  
  
Тони быстро посмотрел на меня, потом на Наташу и направился к оставленной на барной стойке бутылке виски.  
  
— Из принципа не отдал!  
  
Наташа внимательно смотрела ему вслед.  
  
— Из принципа?  
  
— Конечно. Чтобы я и пожалел этого? — Тони обернулся и кивнул в мою сторону. — Смешно, Наташа. Просто хочу быть рядом, когда он снова примет человеческий облик, и я смогу свернуть ему шею. Или на опыты пущу вместо мышей. Я еще не решил.  
  
Говоря это, Тони производил манипуляции с оставленной бутылкой: сначала понюхал содержимое, потом покрутил в руках и, недолго думая, выбросил почти полную бутылку в ведро.  
  
— Ну да, ну да, обхохочешься... Баки, ты кушать будешь?  
  
  
***  
  
— Барнс, хватит трястись как девчонка!   
  
— ...  
  
— Ну да, он это сказал. И что? Если бы Тони хотел тебя расчленить, то давно бы так и сделал. И вообще, похоже, ты его совсем не знаешь.  
  
— ...  
  
— Ты б больше Роджерса слушал, ага. Вот столько здесь живешь и что, не составил своего собственного мнения о Тони?  
  
— ...  
  
— Ну так чего тогда волну гонишь?  
  
— ...  
  
— Ой, пока тебя обратно расколдуют, столько воды утечет. Тем более Тони больше задело предательство Роджерса. Дай ему время.  
  
— ...  
  
— Господи, теперь на мою голову два параноика!   
  
— ...  
  
— Ну так чего тогда сидишь тут и дрожишь как осиновый лист? Сам не ешь и мне аппетит портишь.   
  
— ....  
  
— Ты уверен, что алкоголь и твое енотское тело сильно совместимы? Может, хоть чем—то закусишь?  
  
— ....  
  
— Ну, тебе виднее. Только потом не надо жаловаться, что подыхаешь.  
  
  
***  
  
После нашествия Локи прошла уже почти неделя, но пентхаус все еще продолжал напоминать зону шаткого нейтралитета.   
  
Пока Тони отсутствовал, Баки—Шухер занимал давно облюбованный диван в гостиной. Как только дверь лифта открывалась, и его слух улавливал поступь Тони, бывшего Зимнего Солдата, а ныне просто побитого жизнью енота, только и видели. Где он отсиживался большую часть времени — оставалось загадкой. Да в принципе никто и не стремился узнать. Иногда, конечно, их тропы передвижения пересекались, но Старк делал вид, что не замечает трехлапую живность, а тот старался обойти «хозяина» дальними «огородами».   
  
Наблюдая эту картину со стороны, Наташа только вздыхала, но не вмешивалась. Пусть сами разбираются, они уже взрослые мальчики. Хотя в том, что они взрослые, сильно сомневалась, потому что оба вели себя как дети.  
  
Баки вообще превзошел себя: виски колпачками хлещет как в последний раз, правда, хоть закусывать начал. Такое ощущение, что пытается показать окружению «вот напьюсь, сдохну, пусть вам будет стыдно». Дурак трехлапый. Утреннее лежание в луже воды из перевернутой миски его никак не образумило.   
  
Да и Тони тоже хорош: сначала напугал Баки, а теперь молчит с видом «я обдумываю рецепт блюда «енот по—домашнему, со сливами».   
  
«Ладно, пусть еще пару дней поиграют в свои игры, а потом возьму обоих за шкирки и хорошенько встряхну» — Наташа улыбнулась и решительно кивнула. — «Так и сделаю!»  
  
  
***  
  
— Мистер Старк, приехал Росс и настаивает на встрече. Говорит, что срочно.  
  
— У него всегда срочно, а потом оказывается, что не очень.  
  
— В любом случае, он ждет на рецепции, сэр.  
  
— Ладно, пусть поднимается, а я тут закончу и тоже поднимусь. И, Пятница, проследи за ним, чтоб свои государственные лапы ни к чему не тянул.  
  
...  
  
— О, Старк, наконец—то. А то ваша помощница крайне негостеприимная. Даже налить себе выпить не разрешила. Только присесть в кресло предложила.  
  
— Ну предложила же. Вы не сердитесь на нее. Знаете ли, молодость, подозрительность, максимализм и бескомпромиссность. — Тони сделал самое невинное лицо. — Виски?  
  
— Да, пожалуй. Старк, я смотрю, вы балуете своего енота?   
  
Росс презрительно кивнул в сторону Шухера, который сегодня был наряжен Наташей в ярко—красную майку с каким—то причудливым принтом. Енот спокойно лежал на диване, положив голову на плед, но внимательно следил за каждым движением гостя. Сегодня он почему—то не убежал при виде Тони.  
  
— Судя по тому, как вы это сказали, вы не любите животных, и бдительный Гринпис следит за вами из—за угла.  
  
— Я считаю, что им не место в доме, тем более на диванах и кроватях. А уж глядя на вашего енота...  
  
Тони удивленно приподнял бровь, а Шухер пошевелил ушами.  
  
— Вот сколько я вас знаю, Росс, вы не перестаете меня удивлять. Мне казалось, вы душка. А тут черт из табакерки.  
  
— Вы как всегда любезны, Старк.  
  
Росс натянуто улыбнулся и решил не ввязываться в словесную перепалку с Тони, исходя из предыдущего опыта, последнее слово всегда оставалось за местным гением. Вместо этого он взял протянутый ему стакан с напитком и направился к островку диванов. Сначала он выбрал свободный, но в последний момент поменял траекторию и направился к тому, что занимал Шухер. Подойдя к зверю, он бесцеремонно согнал спокойно лежащего енота и сел на освободившееся место. Вероятно, так Росс решил мелко отомстить хозяину Башни. Тони же никак не прокомментировал действия гостя, но тень недовольства пробежала по его лицу.   
  
Шухер что—то негромко тявкнул, но диван не покинул: лег чуть дальше и стал следить за мимикой и жестами людей.  
  
— Итак, мистер Росс, чем обязан вашему визиту? — спросил Тони, облокотившись на спинку дивана.  
  
— Да все тому же, Старк. Системе безопасности наших баз. Мне сегодня доложили, что модуль, который вчера должен был быть активирован, еще даже не установлен.  
  
— Ну да, все правильно. Утром деньги, вечером стулья. А вы задержали платежи.   
  
— Старк, не в ваших интересах сидеть тут и торговаться.  
  
— Ну почему же, я вам работу, вы мне оплату. Все имеет свою цену. И ваша контора не является объектом опеки благотворительных фондов Старк Индастриз. Не очень вы похожи на голодающих сирот Нигерии.  
  
— Ох доязвитесь вы, мистер Старк. Любите вы ходить по лезвию.  
  
— Так я и живу каждый день как последний, благодаря бывшему компаньону и его афганским друзьям.  
  
— Вот именно, Старк, зачем усугублять? Живите и радуйтесь. Зачем же с нами ругаться? Вы же знаете, что я могу сильно осложнить вашу жизнь и ухудшить местопроживание, которое будет намного хуже, чем у вашего питомца.  
  
— Росс, каждый раз одна и та же песня. Вы бы пластинку сменили что ли.  
  
— Потому что до вас не доходит, Тони, что вам и вашим свободным и не очень свободным «друзьям» выгоднее, чтобы вы с нами дружили, иначе много кто пострадает. Например, Наташа. И, кстати, он тоже, — Росс свободной рукой указал в сторону лежащего Шухера.   
  
И тут до этого мирно лежащий енот резко метнулся к руке Росса и укусил край его ладони. Все пришло в движение. Шухер, сделав свой выпад, шустро соскочил с дивана и куда—то умчался, чиновник от неожиданности и боли уронил стакан на пол и зажал здоровой рукой укус, который начал сильно кровоточить, а Тони, вероятно, в первый раз в жизни не знал, что сказать.  
  
— Ну знаешь, Старк! Это возмутительно! Его надо усыпить! Он, наверное, болен бешенством!   
  
— У него нет бешенства. Просто, вероятно, ему не понравились ваши угрозы по поводу приюта. Привык, знаете ли, к перинке и экологически чистой еде.   
  
К Тони вернулась его природная язвительность, и мысленно он аплодировал Баки. Как же ему самому иногда хотелось съездить по зубам этому тщеславному человеку.  
  
— Пятница, врача.  
  
— Не надо, — Росс уже встал и направился в сторону выхода, обернув укушенную руку платком, на котором стали быстро появляться пятна крови. — Но наш разговор еще не окончен, Старк!  
  
— Конечно, Росс. Всегда рад вас видеть. Приходите еще.   
  
Когда за гостем закрылись двери лифта, Тони повернулся в направлении исчезновения Шухера.  
  
— Где ты там, мститель трехлапый, выходи. Враг покинул территорию.  
  
Из—за дверей спальни сначала показались уши, затем добавились глаза и вся голова, а следом остальное небольшое тельце сегодняшнего защитника дома. Робкой неторопливой походкой енот подошел к Тони, сел на задние лапы и с вопросом посмотрел на него. Тони присел на корточки и несколько секунд пристально смотрел в глаза еноту.   
  
— Мир? — спросил он, протягивая своему питомцу открытую ладонь.  
  
Баки—Шухер во все глаза смотрел за этим жестом, затем снова перевел взгляд на Тони и, недолго думая, протянул тому свою маленькую енотскую лапку.  
  
  
Когда Наташа вечером вернулась домой, то увидела новую картину: Тони сидел на диване в гостиной и что—то с энтузиазмом показывал в своем планшете облокотившемуся на него Шухеру. На столике у них лежала открытая пачка чипсов, жареный бекон, сливы. Так же там стояла бутылка виски и два стакана: большой и очень маленький.   
  
Наташа улыбнулась. Наконец—то мальчики помирились. Надо будет потом у них, или скорее у Пятницы, узнать, что послужило толчком такой неожиданной взаимолюбви. В любом случае пока можно вздохнуть спокойно.  
  
  
***  
  
Через несколько месяцев в мастерской.  
  
Тони увлеченно копошился в своих чертежах и параллельно орудовал отверткой в очередной разработке для своей брони, а я следил за его работой, развалившись в угловом кресле.  
  
«Кто бы мог подумать, что убивать меня никто не собирался... Конечно, тогда в ванной мне так не казалось. Уж очень возмущенное было лицо у Тони. Хотя, надо признать, выглядеть я стал лучше после всех этих шампуней, кондиционеров и спреев. Но и на следующий день тоже никто не покушался на мою никчемную потрепанную шкуру, если б я сам не забрел в вентиляцию и не сломал лапу. И через день, и через два, и даже через пару недель меня никто не трогал. Хотя у меня было то еще шило в заднице, да, дураком был, признаю, и сколько вещей я ему попортил. Я бы за такое шкуру точно спустил. Сколько я бутылок виски перевел, разлив и разбив, пытаясь напиться. Оказывается, у Тони ангельское терпение. Стив, похоже, наговаривал на него. Более того, он действительно пытался обо мне заботиться. И тогда, когда еще не знал, что я — это я. Действительно, кто в трезвом уме и твердой памяти мог додуматься до такого. И даже потом, когда разобрались, что под шкурой енота прячется совсем не енот... Все—таки не так—то тут и плохо... Не жизнь, а сказка...»  
  
Из дремоты и мыслей меня вывел раздавшийся в мастерской звонок телефона.   
  
— Мистер Старк, Росс на проводе. Говорит, срочно.  
  
— У него всегда все срочно, даже дай угадаю «Ааааа, мы завтра все умрем»... быстрее бы уже, а то все только обещает.  
  
— Что, вы имеете в виду, сэр?  
  
— Ничего, Пятница. Соединяй. Все равно не отцепится.  
  
— Здравствуйте, Старк.  
  
— И вам доброе утро, Росс. Какими судьбами? Опять «все пропало»?  
  
— Вы правы. Мы получили информацию, что Танос практически собрал все шесть камней бесконечности и теперь собирает армию для нападения.  
  
— Насколько достоверны эти данные?  
  
— Очень достоверны. От Стражей Галактики.   
  
— И что вам надо от меня?  
  
— Ввиду глобальной угрозы Земле и всему человечеству было принято решение снять обвинения с Мстителей и прочих героев с суперспособностями, которые пошли против подписания Заковианского договора.  
  
— И?  
  
— И надо будет где—то всех концентрированно разместить. Базы ЩИТа для этого будет недостаточно. Поэтому нужна ваша База.  
  
— А ничего, Росс, что это частная собственность? И я не хочу их видеть на своей территории? Гостиницы арендовать, не? Не вариант?  
  
— А ничего, мистер Старк, что вы уловками протолкнули досрочное снятие обвинений с агента Романовой, да и ваши действия в прошлом были не совсем законны...  
  
— И вот сколько мне надо отсыпать или что еще сделать, чтобы вы, наконец, перестали тыкать меня носом в прошлое?  
  
— Это риторический вопрос, мистер Старк. Так каков ваш ответ?  
  
— Разве у меня есть выбор, Росс?  
  
— Вряд ли, Старк, — сказав это, Росс повесил трубку.  
  
— СССука! — выругался Тони.  
  
— Ррр—аааууу! — выругался я.  
  
Тони посмотрел на меня, и мы друг друга поняли.  
  
— Закончилась наша спокойная, размеренная жизнь, Баки. Сейчас налетит саранча всех мастей и окрасов.  
  
До меня стал доходить весь размер крадущегося к нам пИсца.  
  
— Пятница, что у нас с жилыми боксами на Базе?  
  
— Большая их часть была законсервирована, но, исходя из длинного списка имен и фамилий, что передал мне Росс, — их катастрофически мало. Даже если заселять их по несколько человек на бокс. Временно можно некоторых разместить тут, в Башне. Начинать перепланировку Базы, сэр?  
  
— Да. Сколько это займет по времени? Я не желаю постоянно натыкаться на Мстителей и Ко у себя дома. Мой дом — моя крепость и все такое.  
  
— Кого из списка вы согласны временно разместить с Башне? Помимо агента Романовой.  
  
— Язвишь, Пятница?   
  
— Констатирую факт, сэр. Она и так тут живет.  
  
— Тогда стандартный набор. Роуди, Паучок, Король Ваканды, так как он явно не будет толкаться среди челяди. Тор — если спустится с небес, доктор Беннер, засранцы Клинт с Сэмом, Ванда. Хотя нет, Ванду я здесь не приму, видеть не хочу эту неблагодарную малолетнюю девицу, да и Шухера ей не стоит видеть. Ее на Базу к Вижену, а то он мне мозг проест своей зазнобой, Ртуть туда же, благо мои спецы вытащили его с того света сестрице на радость. Вроде все. Но, Пятница, чтобы через неделю духу их здесь не было.  
  
— Я поняла, сэр. Но вы забыли еще одного.  
  
— Кого?  
  
— Мистера Роджерса.  
  
— Да? Забыл?.. Нет, Пятница. С памятью у меня как раз все в порядке... И вот надо было Россу звонить с самого утра. Все настроение испортил.   
  
Тони пошел к бару, налил себе стакан виски и захватил маленькую порционную бутылочку для меня.  
  
— «...неприятность эту мы переживем...», — напел Тони, натянуто улыбнувшись, — или нет.  
  
Затем, отсалютовав друг другу, оба одновременно отпили из своих «сосудов».   
  
  
***  
  
— Тони, я тут краем уха слышала, что ты отказался Стива принимать у себя.  
  
— Нат, у тебя слишком большие уши. Или у кого—то слишком длинный язык, — ответил Тони и посмотрел куда—то вверх.   
  
Наташа сделала вид, что не поняла намека.  
  
— Тони, подумай, как это будет влиять на моральную атмосферу в команде.  
  
— Натали, я не обязан терпеть у себя дома твоего любимчика.  
  
— Он не мой любимчик.  
  
— Но ты его всегда защищаешь.  
  
— Слабых надо защищать.  
  
— Вот этот трехстворчатый полированный шкаф с антресолькой слабый!? Нихрена себе! Вот не тебя он в Сибири избивал до полусмерти! При помощи вот этого! — и Тони обиженно указал на енота.  
  
У меня даже от неожиданности надгрызенная слива из лапы выпала и нижняя челюсть отвисла.  
  
— Именно потому, что антресолька слабая. Сила есть — ума не надо. Пожалей убогого.   
  
— Вот ты меня не любишь и никогда не поддерживаешь.  
  
— Тони, не говори глупости. Ты знаешь, что сейчас ерунду сказал.   
  
— Он еще телефончик подкинул со словами: буду нужен — звони. Да нахрен он мне сдался!  
  
— Будь выше этого.  
  
— А как же он? — Тони опять указал на енота. — Не—не—не, я не могу. У меня вон ребенок дома — малолетний инвалид. Забота, уход, полный покой и тишина.   
  
Что—то мне перестает нравиться эта игра, когда «взрослые» делают вид, что меня тут нет.  
  
— Ничего с Баки не случится. Поныкается пару дней по шкафам, если не захочет выходить в люди. В первый раз что ли? И вообще, Тони, какому нормальному человеку придет в голову, что это не просто енот?  
  
— Ну мне—то пришла.  
  
— А ты разве нормальный? — Наташа улыбнулась.  
  
— Мне сейчас оскорбиться?  
  
— Тони, ты гений, и таких у нашей команды аж двое. Ты и Брюс.  
  
— Ты еще начни нас вслух сравнивать.  
  
— Тони, не уходи от темы.  
  
Вот реально, я почувствовал себя ребенком, родители которого в очередной раз затеяли скандал. Пока они сверху «разгонялись», я тоже решил поразмыслить над этим вопросом. Наташа права, открытая конфронтация перед сражением команде на пользу не пойдет. Хоть мы с Тони и не «уважаем» Роджерса, но несем этот груз ответственности. Да и постоянные вопросы «а где Роджерс?», «А почему не здесь?», «а из—за чего вы поссорились?» Это еще больше расшатает нервную систему Тони. Он только—только в себя пришел после Сибири. И оно мне надо? Где я еще найду такого «хозяина», у которого буду жить, как у бога за пазухой? В принципе, я не гордый. Могу пару дней и потерпеть... и поспать в шкафу.  
  
Решив принести себя в жертву общему благу, я попытался привлечь к себе внимание «родителей». Но куда там. Еще чуть—чуть — и начнется раздел имущества. Мои махания лапой остались незамеченными. Голос я решил не надрывать. Вздохнув, я вытащил из—под подушки за своей спиной миниатюрный планшет и стал набирать текст, который сразу начал воспроизводиться Пятницей.  
  
— Оставьте свои разборки на медовый месяц. Я готов.  
  
В комнате повисла пауза.  
  
— К чему ты готов?  
  
— Потерпеть Роджерса на нашей территории. Но только неделю! Больше я времяпрепровождение в шкафу не выдержу. Я столько не выпью. Старым стал, да.  
  
— А может, разбалованным? — подколола Наташа.  
  
— Нет, старым.   
  
— Уверен?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ладно, хрен с вами, но разговаривать не по делу я с ним не буду. И не уговаривайте.  
  
— Договорились.  
  
— И не забудьте мне запас спиртного в шкафу организовать, — настучал лапой требование на сенсорной клавиатуре. — Что!? Что вы на меня так смотрите? Это лекарство! Я, между прочим, рискую своей задницей больше всех!  
  
***  
  
Тони зашел в кабинет и остановился от увиденной картины. На полу лежала мисс Поттс, рядом с ней сидел Шухер, держа в лапе брызгалку для цветов.   
  
— Пеппер, а ты чего разлеглась на полу в форме морской звезды? Или это намек, что ты хочешь в отпуск? Так просто попросила бы. Зачем же так низко опускаться...  
  
— Тони, заткнись! Помоги мне встать. Ты почему мне не сказал, что завел домашнего питомца?  
  
— Ну я не посчитал нужным посвящать тебя в изменения личной жизни после того, как мы вернулись к отношениям работодатель—сотрудник. Поэтому, как информация о наличии у меня енота касается работы?  
  
— Напрямую! Я пришла к тебе подписать документы, а тут мне неожиданно дорогу перебегает ОНО!  
  
— Это не оно. Это енот, и зовут его Шухер.  
  
— Вот оно и видно, что Шухер. Он запутался под ногами... а я на каблуках... и неожиданно резко мое лицо стало приближаться к полу... Я пришла в сознание от того, как кто—то попеременно хлопает чем—то мелким по лицу и брызгает туда же воду!.. Открываю глаза и вижу енота! Тони, я думала, что сошла с ума! Енот с нимбом из звездочек над головой и с брызгалкой в лапе!  
  
Пока Тони помогал бывшей невесте, а сейчас просто генеральному директору своей компании, принять вертикальное положение и провожал до ближайшего кресла, енот бросил злосчастную брызгалку, всем видом показывая: «я не я, и вам, дамочка, показалось» — и наблюдал за человеческими перемещениями.  
  
— Воды?  
  
— Нет, спасибо. Я уже напилась и умылась. Но, Тони, как он сообразил, что надо делать...  
  
— Ну, я его дрессирую, — для убедительности Тони зажестикулировал и состроил веселую рожицу. — С утра до вечера. Да. Для себя. Вдруг упаду в обморок. Кто мне водой побрызгает из брызгалки? Дубину не допросишься. Тем более как, находясь в обмороке, я могу ее попросить...  
  
— Надо же, какое умное животное...  
  
— Бесспорно. Особенно когда что—то касается его полосатой шкуры. Но тут и плоды моей гениальной методики дрессировки работают, чего уж там скромничать.   
  
— Тони, ты сама скромность. Но так в чем секрет?  
  
— Ооо, это закрытая программа. В процессе тестирования так сказать...  
  
Пока Тони беседовал с мисс Поттс, енот—Баки—Шухер спрятался за его ногой, при этом схватив лапкой штанину костюма, сделал вид, что он вообще «мимими» зверушка.   
  
Картина была настолько умилительная, что Пеппер расплылась в улыбке, начиная забывать, что именно этот милый зверек пару минут назад сначала чуть не стоил ей носа, а после твердого ума.   
  
— Правду говорят, животные становятся похожи на своих хозяев.  
  
Тони широко улыбнулся, но решил оставить эту фразу без комментария. Хватит на сегодня с Пеппер потрясений. А она могла бы поклясться, что увидела довольную улыбку на морде Шухера.  
  
  
***  
  
И вот настал день открытых дверей для Мстителей и закрытых для Баки—Шухера. Не думал я, когда шел на такую жертву, что это будет так тяжело. Сидеть целыми днями в одном закрытом помещении. Особенно когда за столько месяцев привык к размеренно—активному и светскому образу жизни. Конечно не каждый день, но распорядок дня у меня мог быть такой:  
  
1\. С утреца выпить смузи   
  
2\. Пробежаться по беговой дорожке за компанию с Тони  
  
3\. Позавтракать   
  
4\. Выпить кофе   
  
5\. Выбрать себе майку на день  
  
6\. Съездить с Тони на «разборки». Надо же этих чиновников виртуозно на место ставить. Тони их с улыбкой мягко «посылает», а я откровенно скалюсь и иногда порыкиваю  
  
7\. Фотосъемка для журналистов   
  
8\. Выпить кофе  
  
9\. Заехать в офис Старк Индастриз, погонять трутней и поиграть на нервах мисс Поттс  
  
10\. Пообедать в итальянском ресторанчике  
  
11\. Сделать что—то полезное в мастерской. Тони называет это времяпрепровождение «поработать». «Мы пахали: я и трактор»  
  
12\. Выпить кофе с коньяком  
  
13\. Поиграть в виртуальный баскетбол и прочие игрушки  
  
14\. Поужинать и посмотреть в узком «семейном» кругу на троих какой—нибудь фильм, который «вытягивается из «шляпы». Или посетить светскую вечеринку, если Наташа на задании  
  
Про свободный доступ к еде и напиткам я вообще молчу. Так что... ну день, ну два я спокойно перенес ссылку. Уже и не спится, и не лежится. Ючусь тут в ящике, как не знаю кто... а в гостиной у меня есть свой диван, который сейчас протирают чужие задницы. Я что, животное что ли?   
  
К середине недели я набухался с горя так, что потом весь пол в ванной испачкал, а Наташа туда в потемках вляпалась... Крику былоооо!!! Тони меня еле отбил... Видно знает лучше рыжей, как оно бывает... Ну не добежал я до туалета. Запутался в ножках стула. С кем с перепоя не бывает? Правда, сам Тони вытирать не стал. Бросил тряпку мне. Вообще обнаглел! Я енот! Не енотское это дело полы тут мыть.  
  
  
***  
  
— Баки, ты енот. Ты енот, Баки! Они не знают, что это ты. Делаешь глубокий вдох и спокойной, ленивой походкой от бедра пересекаешь комнату. Что они тебе могут предъявить? Ничего. Ну и что, что три лапы. Они не сопоставят Тебя с Енотом. Это надо очень сильно обкуриться. А Стивушка у нас не курит и не пьет, и с мозгами проблема с детства... И не скоро этот здоровенький помрет. Этот шкаф всех переживет. Послали же мне боги друга закадычного....  
  
— Так, Баки, хватит себя жалеть. Если ты сейчас не проберешься на кухню, то будешь опять спать голодным. И тогда ты точно помрешь енотом в шкафу Тони! Тебе оно надо? Бери свой мохнатый зад в лапу и чеши на кухню. За жратвой. И помни — походкой от бедра.   
  
Еще раз переговорив с умным человеком внутри себя, енот сделал шаг в неизвестность.  
  
  
***  
  
Ранним утром, вернее очень поздней ночью, Тони и Наташу разбудили недовольные писки вперемешку с рыками, разносившиеся где—то с края кровати. Наташа, приподняв голову и оценив уровень опасности от источника шума, хмыкнула и снова откинулась на подушку, закрыв глаза. Тони же вообще никак не прореагировал, кроме как повернувшись на бок, обнял свою рыжую.  
  
Вероятно, от такой наглости на миг недовольные звуки стихли, но тут же возобновились громче и намного ближе. То есть так близко, что стало более продуктивно в привлечении внимания, но достаточно далеко, чтобы пнуть ногой источник не получилось.  
  
— Тони, похоже, твой питомец хочет тебе что—то сказать, — не выдержала Наташа, расталкивая его.  
  
Тяжело вздохнув, Тони немного приподнялся и открыл один глаз.   
  
— Пятница, свет.  
  
От увиденного сон как рукой сняло. Увиденная картина была и мила, и смешна, и глупа одновременно.   
  
На кровати сидел енот в своей майке с рисунком «Я люблю Железного человека» и возмущенно тряс пустой мини—бутылкой из—под виски. Затем, бросив бутылку и схватив пустой пакет из-под чипсов, продолжил сотрясать мусором воздух. Лапа—то одна. Все это сопровождалось возмущенным рычаниям животного. Видя, что его все еще не понимают, особенно в три часа ночи, а иди за своей сенсорной панелью лень, енот резко бросил пакет и стал указывать лапой в сторону двери, сопровождая все это тем же голосовым недовольством. Следующая манипуляция была представлена в виде возмущенного сотрясания воздуха бутылкой.   
  
— Да—да, я знаю, что они жрут твою еду и пьют виски. Что я могу поделать, если Росс распорядился разбить их лагерь у нас дома. Тот еще халявщик. Я и так дал распоряжения персоналу сделать нычки припасов во всех углах, а Стив и Ко решили, что это для них разложили орешки... Если я буду бегать по дому и вырывать у них из пасти еду и напитки — это будет смотреться очень странно. Не находишь? Так что тут сытые или они, или ты. Выживает самый быстрый или хитрый, или тот, кто может питаться энергией солнца и ветра. Придется тебе быть шустрее Стива, Баки, или лежать весь день на шезлонге, принимая солнечные ванны, ну а вдруг случится чудо и у тебя получится.  
  
Енот печально насупился и опустил лапу с пустой бутылкой. Вселенская скорбь и печаль...  
  
— Тони, посмотри, какой он грустный. Так и хочется его затискать.  
  
Енот напрягся и испуганно уставился на Наташу.  
  
Понимая, что спокойно сейчас заснуть ему не даст либо совесть, либо урчание желудка голодного зверя, либо его скулеж где—то в углу из серии «никто меня не любит», «я один позабыт—позаброшен» и вишенкой на торте «за что мне это все», Тони обреченно вздохнул, встал и направился в сторону мини—бара.   
  
Енот тут же оживился.  
  
— Так, только здесь не жрать, тарой не греметь, — предупредил он, принеся своему зверью полный «пищевой» набор, — и не забудь прикрыть дверь за собой.  
  
***  
  
— Мистер Старк, все уже спустились к завтраку, — подала голос Пятница, отвлекая Тони от очередного чертежа.  
  
— Ага, сейчас закончу и иду.  
  
— Сэр, у вас это процесс бесконечный. Все Вас ждут.   
  
— Они что, сами не могут поесть и нуждаются в няньке?  
  
— Сэр?  
  
— Да иду я, иду.  
  
Как только двери в столовую открылись, Тони сразу же окутал базарный шум, давно не слышанный здесь, так что хозяин помещения успел отвыкнуть.   
  
— Всем привет! Как спалось на перинах после месяцев скитаний под корягами и плинтусами? Ах да, вы же тут не первый день.  
  
— И тебе доброе утро, Старк, — с лучезарной улыбкой поприветствовал хозяина бесплатного отеля для Мстителей Стив Роджерс и потянулся к вазочке с конфетами, орехами, печеньем и прочими вкусностями.  
  
— Роджерс, хватит обжирать моё зверьё. А то он с голоду из—за вас подохнет. За вами не угонишься. И да, это касается всех. Не для вас тут цветочек аленький цвел. В общем, вы поняли.  
  
Роджерс замер с занесенной над вазочкой рукой, да и остальные заинтересованно замолкли.  
  
— Какое зверье?   
  
— Пушистое, Стив, пушистое и на лапах. Психоаналитик прописал завести после общения со всеми вами.  
  
— Ой, а кого? Собаку или кота? — оживился Питер.   
  
Ну подросток, че. Тони закатил глаза. Как банально и без фантазии.   
  
— Нет, не собачку и не котика, Питер. Енота завел. Вы светскую хронику совсем не читаете, да? Или не было доступа к Интернету?  
  
— Енота? Енота? Енота? — по столовой прокатилась волна вопросов: похоже, находясь в «изгнании», никто сильно не следил за жизнью Тони Старка. Ну а те, кто знал об изменениях в его жизни, в этом «флешмобе» не участвовали.  
  
— Да. Енота. А что вас удивляет? Зверь как зверь.  
  
— Мальчики, согласитесь, енот лучше какого—нибудь паука, — подала голос Наташа.  
  
— Конечно, тем более одна черная вдова у нас уже есть — поддел Клинт.  
  
— Ой, а где он? Я хочу его потискать, — продолжил Питер.  
  
— Ну знаешь, Питер, он... не очень большой любитель телячьих нежностей, там трудная молодость и несправедливость жизни... так что если он не захочет, то вы его не увидите. Он у меня внезапен, как шухер. Кстати, это его кличка, если что.  
  
— Да—да, он не любит, когда его тискают, — поддержала Наташа, — отбивается, зараза полосатая.  
  
— Итак, постояльцы вы мои ненаглядные, если еда стоит не выше уровня ваших коленок, а тебе, Стив, чуть выше щиколоток — то это не для вас. Помните: взяв печеньку из чужой тарелки — вы объедаете одного енота. Ну а в остальном чувствуйте себя как дома.  
  
«Хотя вы и так не особо заморачиваетесь по этому поводу», мысленно добавил Тони.   
  
Присутствующие пытались переварить полученную информацию, а Тони, приступив к завтраку, пытался смириться с тем, что этот цирк вернулся, и, похоже, надолго.   
  
  
***  
  
Шла вторая неделя «недельного» пребывания Мстителей в Башне. Что—то там подрядчики накосячили, ремонт растянулся во времени, а страдаю в первую очередь я, ну и Тони конечно, да.  
  
Еда вроде перестала пропадать из вазочек, и Тони снабжал напитками, и даже кресло у него выклянчил персональное для сна. Правда, получилось это непроизвольно. Я не специально. Это добровольный жест Тони. Да. Ну не любит он свои носки с моей шерстью. Линяю я, линяю. А Тони хранит носки в ящике, который я выбрал для сна. Помню, он с утра произнес целый монолог на тему своих носков и моей шерсти на них. А также на прочих его вещах и на белье рыжей тоже. После того, как он закончил обвинительную речь и демонстративно перебрал все носки в поисках «чистых», мы поехали в магазин выбирать мне спальное место. Которое мне понравится. Сегодня к вечеру должны доставить.  
  
Помню, как офигели Мстители во главе с Роджерсом, когда вместо обязательного присутствия на планерке Тони сказал, что едет покупать Шухеру, то есть мне, спальное место, потому что они заняли мою гостиную. А если будет что—то важное, то агент Наташа прилежно все законспектирует и потом все с выражением перескажет. Я, конечно, лично сам не видел, ибо заныкался ближе к выходу, чтобы незаметно покинуть жилье с Тони. Это Пятница нас позже повеселила домашним видео, пока мы ехали в машине за покупками.   
  
— Роуди, это он так пошутил, да? — спросил Стив у Воителя, когда Тони покинул свое жилище.  
  
— Да нет, он вполне серьезно.  
  
— Нат, а что это с Тони? Он променял спасение земли на своего енота?  
  
— Ничего он не менял. Он просто любит своего питомца и заботится о нем. И зверек отвечает ему взаимностью.   
  
И пока Роджерс выпытывал у Наташи подробности психического состояния Тони, мы весело пошопились в мебельном, выбрав мне небольшое, но очень удобное для моего мохнатого зада кресло. Магазин был из дорогих, поэтому его сотрудники привыкли к закидонам богатых людей и были вышколены, никак не отреагировали на чудачества. Подумаешь, в каждое кресло сажал енота и ждал положительного или отрицательного кивка, но сам не присаживался.   
  
Затем посетили для развлечения магазин одежды, где накупили несколько комплектов новых носков с веселыми рисунками для Тони, чем озадачили милую девушку на кассе: миллиардер советовался с енотом по поводу цвета и рисунка!   
  
Закончили свою вылазку покупкой очень милого кулона на длинной цепочке в ювелирном магазине для Наташи. У нее скоро день рождения.  
  
  
***  
  
В итоге новое кресло разместили не в гардеробной, как предполагалось ранее, а в кабинете. По настоянию Шухера.   
  
— Я не могу опять сидеть целыми днями в этом шкафу... потому что... потому что уже начинает развиваться клаустрофобия. У меня и так мозги набекрень, сами знаете. Оно вам надо? Ну и телевизор там есть, и вид красивый из панорамного окна.  
  
— Что—то раньше я не замечал твоих пристрастий к пейзажам.  
  
— Посидел бы ты в одиночной камере без окна, я б посмотрел. И поговорить не с кем.  
  
— Баки, ты енот. Тебя без планшета и так никто не понимает. Дословно, по крайней мере.  
  
— Тони, ну тебе что, жалко? Ты все равно редко им пользуешься по назначению.  
  
— Баки, там туалета нет.  
  
— Ничего. Буду бегать в ваш.  
  
— А если мы будем заняты в тот момент, когда тебе приспичит?  
  
— Я глаза закрою и уши.  
  
— У тебя одна лапа.   
  
— Ой, не придирайся к словам. И вообще, чего я там не видел и не слышал?  
  
— Ну а как же Стиви твой? И эти вопли «не дай Бог он меня узнает»?  
  
— Он не мой. Он локин. И я для тебя стараюсь, между прочим.  
  
— Это чем же?  
  
— Свожу к минимуму жирные пятна, остатки еды и клочья шерсти на вашей одежде.  
  
— Баки, ты меня уже утомил со своим креслом. Делай что хочешь, только слезь с моего мозга. Мне еще занудство Роджерса надо выдержать сегодня.   
  
  
В этот момент в дверь постучали. Шухер быстро шмыгнул в свою родную гардеробную, забыв, видно, до какой степени она его «гнетет». И только после того, как серый хвост исчез за дверью, Тони отозвался.  
  
— Войдите.   
  
«Помяни черта называется...», подумал Тони, когда дверь открылась и в спальню зашел Стив Роджерс.  
  
— Чем обязан столь позднему визиту, Роджерс?  
  
  
***  
  
Было видно, что Стива что—то смущало, и он, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, топтался в проеме. Тони вопросительно приподнял бровь, весь его вид говорил «ну и?»  
  
— Тони, тут такое дело. Даже не знаю, как начать...  
  
— Ну начни как—нибудь. Мы, конечно, можем тут постоять—помолчать, но у меня на вечер другие планы и в другой компании.   
  
— У меня к тебе есть личная просьба.  
  
— Кхм. Заинтересовал. И что же нашему Правильному Кэпу нужно от такого неправильного меня?  
  
— Тони, я понимаю, что тебе надо время, чтобы понять и простить меня...  
  
— Твоя щедрость не знает границ, Кэп—Тереза. Давай ближе к делу.  
  
— В общем, я потерял Баки.  
  
Тони не выдержал и залился смехом.   
  
— Принц и Спящая красавица в современной обработке, — выговорил он улыбаясь своей голливудской улыбкой. — Как же ты его потерял, если он, по слухам, был в Ваканде под твоим присмотром в большом и тяжелом стеклянном гробу?   
  
— Там длинная история и к делу не относится.   
  
— Длинная так длинная. От меня—то что надо, Роджерс?   
  
— Хотел попросить помощи в его поисках.  
  
— Меня? Я что, похож на ищейку?  
  
— Не тебя. Пятницу.  
  
— Пятницу?  
  
— Да. Хочу, чтобы она его отследила. Мне приходило несколько писем на электронную почту от него, в которых сообщалось, что с ним все в порядке и просьбы оставить его в покое.  
  
— Так ты у нас сталкер, оказывается. Стив, за такое могут и посадить, несмотря на твою звезду на костюме.  
  
— Я не преследую. Я переживаю за него... забочусь о нем...  
  
В гардеробной что—то упало.  
  
— Ааа, это теперь так называется...  
  
— Что это было?  
  
— Сквозняк.  
  
— Похоже, я зря сюда пришел, — произнес Стив и уже было развернулся, чтобы уйти.  
  
— Пятница.  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
— У Капитана Роджерса к тебе есть дело.  
  
— Слушаю вас, капитан.  
  
— Мне на почту пришли письма от Баки Барнса. Мне надо узнать, откуда они были отправлены и по возможности определить его теперешнее месторасположение. Я могу дать тебе пароль от моей почты...  
  
Пока он говорил, на возникшем из ниоткуда виртуальном экране замелькали окна почтовых ящиков и множество различных кодовых строк из символов, следом возникла карта мира со всевозможными мигающими точками «городов» и несколько десятков соединяющих пунктирных линий, которые неоднократно пересекались.   
  
— Она взломала мою почту? — Стив вопросительно посмотрел на Тони, а тот в ответ иронично улыбнулся.  
  
Смотрелось все очень впечатляюще и информативно. Стив с умным видом пытался вникнуть в меняющиеся картинки.  
  
— После проведенного анализа предоставленных данных могу сказать, что ваш друг, Капитан, очень продвинутый компьютерный юзер. Что касается пароля, то он слишком примитивен для моих возможностей.  
  
— Кто?  
  
— Пользователь, мистер Роджерс. Письма прошли через несколько десятков серверов разных стран, как вы видите на карте, также было использовано сложное шифрование. Поэтому на данный момент я не могу точно сказать, где находится мистер Барнс. Он может быть как очень близко, так и очень далеко отсюда. Могу только сказать, что он находится на этой планете.  
  
В комнате повисло молчание.  
  
— Что—то еще, Капитан?  
  
— Наверное, нет, спасибо, Пятница.  
  
— Не за что, Капитан. Обращайтесь.   
  
Экран исчез. Последняя надежда Стива тоже. Но по его лицу было видно, что он так просто не сдастся.  
  
— Спасибо за помощь, Тони.   
  
— Да не за что.  
  
— Хорошего вечера.  
  
— И тебе.  
  
Когда за Стивом закрылась дверь, Тони оживился.  
  
— Пятница, ну—ка теперь подробно расскажи, что это был за цирк с веселыми картинками  
  
— Заметание следов, сэр  
  
— Но я видел, что половина информации была подлинная  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
— И кто же круче тебя, Пятница?  
  
— Я, сэр.  
  
— Ты навешала лапши на уши Роджерса?  
  
— Красиво преподнесла, сэр.  
  
— Ладно, свободна.  
  
Тони зашел в гардеробную.  
  
— Где ты там, Спящая красавица? Выходи. Твой принц ускакал.  
  
  
***  
  
— Да в гробу я видел такую заботу! И Стива там же вместе с ней!  
  
Самого Шухера было не видно, но так как он где—то спрятался со своим средством общения, возмущенный голос Баки раздавался как бы из ниоткуда. Видно, по силе и темпу нажатия клавиш, Пятница определяла эмоции енота.  
  
— Стиви как «позаботится» обо мне, так потом лучше сразу сдохнуть, чтоб не мучиться с последствиями. Вот тебе ли не знать? Жил себе в тени, никого не трогал. Вел скучную жизнь обычного человека, никто меня не знал, и я был счастлив! Так на горизонте снова появляется прожектор—Роджерс, решив, что без него я пропаду! Что мне позарез нужна его помощь! Уже думал, сном в Ваканде спасусь, так нет же!   
  
— Баки, ну теперешнее последствие для тебя — не самое плохое, я бы даже сказал «идеальное», — успокаивал Тони, облокотившись на дверной косяк. — Никто не заподозрит, что ты — это ты, сыворотки в твоей крови тоже нет, вероятность активации зимнего... енота, — Тони не удержался и хохотнул, вероятно представив этого «зверя», — маловероятна. Так что сейчас ты в «шоколаде».  
  
— Ага, но это потому, что тебе приспичило посетить именно тот приют и запасть на недоукомплектованного енота, чтобы выделиться. А если бы ты меня не заметил? Если бы прошел мимо? Если бы взял обычного хомяка или рыбку? Или вообще поехал в другой приют! Что бы со мной было? Боже, я бы там сдох, или нет, меня забрала бы семья с мелким ребенком, который таскал меня за хвост и играл в больничку!   
  
— Баки, ты знаешь, что стал истеричкой? Ну ты бы ел, спал, ел... В принципе тоже самое, что и сейчас, но не в такой роскоши, да. И без выпивки.  
  
— Не, он еще и издевается!  
  
В этот момент с полки на пол упал енотский планшет, а следом и сам енот. Вид у него был крайне раздраженный. Усы шевелились, глаза закатывались, при этом он на своем енотском продолжал возмущаться, а лапа поднималась к морде и тянула шерсть.  
  
— Баки, если ты думаешь, что залысины сделают тебя еще более неотразимым, то ты ошибаешься. Не стоит так экспериментировать. А то подумают, что у тебя лишай.  
  
— Да я б даже блох завел, которые бы Стива загрызли.  
  
— Какая глупая смерть. Притом твоя. Ты забыл, что у него в друзьях человек—муравей?  
  
— Бля! Вот же гад предусмотрительный!  
  
— Баки, ты ему льстишь.  
  
— Чем, чем я провинился, Боже!   
  
— Баки, тебя бы на театральную сцену. Такие таланты пропадают в моей гардеробной. Виски будешь?  
  
После заветного слова «виски» Шухер кивнул, перестав изображать из себя артистку погорелого театра.  
  
Этим затишьем и воспользовалась Пятница, вклинившись в диалоговый монолог Шухера—Баки.  
  
— Кстати, сэр. Хочу вас предупредить, что ваши постояльцы, дабы разнообразить свое времяпрепровождения здесь, делают ставки и разрабатывают планы по обнаружению вашего... питомца.   
  
— Что они делают?  
  
— Разрабатывают стратегию поиска...  
  
— Это я понял. Они часом не охренели там?  
  
— Не знаю, сэр. Но для нас есть один плюс: участникам запрещено пользоваться своими суперспособностями.  
  
— Прямо чувствую, как полегчало. Особенно вон тому прячущемуся в углу еноту. Так, что у нас с ремонтом?  
  
— Сказали, что через пару дней «можете въезжать»  
  
— Замечательно. Баки, ты как, выдержишь?... Баки ты сильный, ты сможешь. Я в тебя верю.  
  
Баки—Шухер трагически закрыл морду лапой. Насколько хватило его лапы. Т.е один глаз. После этой театральной паузы взял свой гаджет и набрал:  
  
— Врагу не сдается наш гордый Варяг...  
  
— Сэр, — вмешалась Пятница, — я бы рекомендовала вам познакомить их с Шухером, и понизить, так сказать, градус интереса к его персоне.  
  
— Ааааааааааааааааааааааааа....  
  
— Мистер Барнс, у вас клавиша залипла. Уберите лапу.

 

***  
  
Около полуночи все разбрелись по своим комнатам и в жилой части Башни воцарилась долгожданная тишина. Но не все, как оказалось, готовились отдаться во власть морфея.   
  
Баки не спалось. Мысли по поводу открытой на него охоты роились в голове, создавая шум, мешающий уснуть. Енот уже поменял сто одну позу в своем новом кресле, но никак не мог заснуть. Более того, Баки—Шухер понял, что на нервной почве сильно проголодался и, как назло, в кабинете не оказалось еды. Вернее она там была, но он уже все съел. Конечно, можно было бы подождать до утра, но желудок голодно урчал. Очень хотелось слив. Поэтому пришлось бежать за ними на кухню. Казалось, ничто не предвещало беду.   
  
Не боясь быть пойманным в такое время, енот размеренной трусцой забежал на кухню и не сразу заметил тень. И что произошло за несколько секунд, он тоже не понял.   
  
Как потом показала Пятница в замедленном просмотре, случилось следующее. Кстати и она же вызвала «спасателей», за что ей «большое енотское спасибо».  
  
Баки услышал шорох и инстинктивно пригнулся. Возможно, именно это спасло ему жизнь. Он попытался дать деру в убежище в спальне Тони, но понял, что оказался чем—то пригвожден к стене. Нож прошел через ткань майки аккуратно над спиной, и освободиться от одежды тоже было невозможно. Сбежать не удастся. Тень приближалась, енот тявкал во все легкие, пытаясь вырваться. Через несколько секунд зажегся свет и тенью оказался пьяный в стельку Клинт с ножом в руке. Увидев нож, енот затявкал еще громче, насколько позволяли его голосовые связки, хотя было видно, что это уже предел возможностей и громче уже некуда. Но со стороны было похоже, что он кого—то зовет.   
  
Когда Клинт наконец понял, кого сейчас чуть не пронзил насмерть, замер в нескольких метрах от своей жертвы, что дало время Баки. Видно, Клинт обдумывал, как скрыть следы своего «преступления», но из—за спиртовых градусов голове, процесс шел медленно. Зверь тяфкал и шипел, обнажая острые зубы, при этом угрожающе махнул когтистой лапой. Через несколько минут в кухню ворвался полуодетый Тони, а за ним, в наспех запахнутом коротком шелковом красном халате и в мягких тапочках с бомбошками, Наташа. Оценив увиденную картину, Тони метнулся вызволять енота и то, что началось далее, словами цензурными не передать. Как же он орал. Как матерился. Похоже, что даже Клинт протрезвел.   
  
На шум сбежались остальные проснувшиеся, но все еще сонные, постояльцы во главе со Стивом. И вот что они увидели: Тони попеременно то успокаивал своего питомца, говоря ему ласковые слова и гладя по спинке, то благим матом орал на Клинта.  
  
— Бартон, ты совсем с катушек съехал!? Что это за травля Шухера?! Что это вы удумали все с охотой на моего енота?   
  
— Тони, я не хотел, я не думал, что это он, я сидел тут в темноте один пил, и я чисто инстинктивно...  
  
— Конечно, не думал! Ты вообще, похоже, ни о чем не думаешь перед тем, как что то сделать. И вместо того, чтобы сидеть надираться халявным виски, пошел бы у жены прощения выпрашивать.  
  
— Старк, тебя это не касается!  
  
— Не поверишь, Бартон! Еще как касается! Потому что мне потом за вами расчищать и подтирать. Это мне названивала твоя жена с тремя детьми на руках, прося помочь, пока ты там прятался по углам. Это я от нее отбивал правительственных ищеек. Это я сидел с ней в больнице, когда у Натаниэля были проблемы со здоровьем. О, ты не знал? И это мне откачивать Шухера, потому что тебе что—то показалось с перепоя!  
  
— Старк, не перегибай палку, — вмешался Стив, — это просто зверь, ничего с ним не будет. И сидеть у его кровати тоже не надо. Ничего страшного не произошло. Недоразумение. А вот у Клинта серьезные семейные проблемы. Ему нужна наша поддержка.  
  
Тони пристально посмотрел сначала на Стива, потом на трясущегося Шухера у себя на руках.   
  
— Нат, подержи его, — сказал Тони, передавая зверька в уже протянутые руки. Именно в этот момент все заметили, что зверек недоукомплектован лапами.   
  
Затем Тони впритык подошел к Стиву, чем отвлек последнего от подсчета лап и начинающегося мыслительного процесса по этому поводу.  
  
— Ты прав. Недоразумение! Недоразумение, что я позволил вам снова здесь поселиться. Недоразумение, что я всегда позволял тебе ставить себя выше других, хотя твой плащик совершенно не белоснежный. Недоразумение, что сыворотка накачала только твои, кхм, мускулы и больное Эго с детскими комплексами. Недоразумение, что тебе кто—то еще доверяет. Недоразумение в том, что все почему то считают, что можно убить моих родителей, предать, а потом притащить сюда свои задницы, как ни в чем не бывало, и вести себя тут как у себя дома, опустошая мой бар и поедая мои сливы! Недоразумение, что я считал тебя своим другом, Роджерс! Недоразумение, что присутствующие здесь люди считают себя взрослыми и адекватными людьми, да еще героями, при этом устраивая охоту на больное животное.  
  
— Какие сливы? — видно только это Стив выделил из текста.   
  
— Тебя только фрукты во всем этом задели за живое? Иногда мне жалко людей, которые тебе доверились.  
  
— И у него три лапы, — Стив все еще пытался что—то сопоставить, и этот процесс отображался на лице.  
  
— И что тебя удивляет, Роджерс? Да три. И одна задняя при этом хромая. Кости у них слабые, знаешь ли, и имеют свойство часто ломаться. Странно было бы, если бы шесть конечностей было и молвил при этом человеческим голосом. А так просто обычный, побитый жизнью енот, которого доблестные герои решили добить окончательно.  
  
— Твоих родителей убили!? И ты знаешь кто? — удивленно спросил Сэм. Остальные тоже с тем же невысказанным вопросом уставились на Тони. Похоже, их не особо заинтересовали сливы и количество лап енота.  
  
— Аааа, так капитан Америка не рассказал про Сибирь? Кишка тонка, да, Стив? Не поведал им, как убийцу покрывал, как друзей предал, как безоружного, лежащего на полу, добивал. Боишься, что твои подданные разочаруются в тебе и поймут что «король—то голый»!?   
  
Атмосфера на кухне стала опасно накаляться.   
  
— Вечер перестает быть томным, — пробубнил себе под нос протрезвевший Клинт, но похоже его никто не услышал.   
  
— Тони, у тебя давление... ,— пыталась успокоить его Наташа, а заодно переключить внимание, пока все мужики не передрались. — И что—то мне не нравится состояние Шухера.  
  
Тони резко потерял интерес к Стиву и развернулся к Наташе, уже вопросительно смотря на «больного».  
  
— Дышит тяжело.  
  
Енот, как бы поняв, что было сказано, начал театрально закатывать глаза и громко тяжело дышать.   
  
— Так, сейчас мне не до вас. Но ваши комнаты на Базе уже почти готовы. Так что можете начинать паковать чемоданы и готовиться к переезду.   
  
Сказав это, парочка с енотом удалилась с кухни, под недоуменные взгляды оставшихся, которые потом стали вопросительными и достались Стиву.  
  
  
***  
  
Но Баки и правда чувствовал себя плохо. Когда опасность осталась позади, адреналин схлынул, оставив слабость каждом мускуле. И, как сказала Наташа «дышать тяжело». Да и мысли тяжелые в голове. Тони напомнил об убийстве родителей, и снова стало так паршиво на душе. Нет, не то что это забылось...просто казалось, что он простил. Но теперь стало понятно, что ничто не забыто, никто не забыт. А ведь и правда, они никогда с Тони об этом не говорили, всегда обходили эту больную тему. Да, с террасы чуть не выбросили, в клетку сажали, игнорировали, но так чтобы сесть и поговорить — не было такого. И вот результат.   
  
— Нат, ты видела? Видела? Вообще распоясались! Опоздай мы, твой любимый абориген шашлык бы сделал из дичи — распинался Тони, параллельно наливая себе выпить, — тебе налить?  
  
— Нет, спасибо, хотя, наверное, давай.   
  
Наташа сидела на кровати и внимательно следила за действиями Тони возле мини—бара, и за сидящим на стуле Баки—Шухером, пребывающем в глубоком раздумье.  
  
— Баки, ты будешь? — спросил Тони, не оборачиваясь, продолжая смешивать напитки. Не услышав привычного согласия, он оторвался от своего занятия и повернулся к еноту.  
  
— И что это у нас тут за вселенская печаль на стуле сидит, а?  
  
Енот даже не шелохнулся. Даже ухом не повел.  
  
— Да ладно, Баки, все обошлось. Они тебя больше не тронут.   
  
Шухер демонстративно сел спиной к людям.  
  
— Тони, может он обижается, что ты его чуть не спалил Роджерсу? — предположила Наташа.  
  
— Вы что, серьезно верите, что Капитан Америка, хотя какой он теперь Капитан Америка без щита, потому что я хрен его ему отдам, сможет додуматься, что наш енот это и есть его сильно любимый, но потерянный в глубоком подполье Барнс? Нат, ты уверена, что его подмороженных мозгов на это хватит?  
  
Натали неопределенно передернула плечами, а енот вздохнул.  
  
— Так, Баки, ты собираешься нам объяснить, чего ты надулся как рыба—еж? — Тони подошел и присел напротив, но тот только морду отвернул от Тони.   
  
— Не, Нат, ты посмотри на него. Может нам еще за его клавиатурой метнуться, чтобы понять, какая полочка у него там отвалилась в его енотских мозгах!? Не разбаловали ли мы деточку, как думаешь?  
  
Было похоже, что Старк начинает злиться и Наташа решила промолчать, чтобы не накалять обстановку. Хотя в глубине души считала, что Тони дал слишком много свободы Баки—Шухеру и во всем ему потакает, а тот обнаглел до такой степени, что это выходит за рамки всех приличий. Конечно, Тони всегда заботится обо всей своей семье, кто бы туда ни входил, и как бы себя ни вел. Это неотъемлемая черта характера Тони. Всепрощение и всезабота. Да, как и везде, есть исключения. Если для него кто—то «умер», то это уже все. Значит, кто—то слишком долго испытывал его терпение и человечность и совершил такое, что гениальный мозг Тони уже просто не мог оправдать «покойника». Но чтобы Баки Барнс так расплылся и стал таким разбалованным «паразитом» — это неожиданность.  
  
— Тони, может у него сильный стресс?  
  
— И что? Это повод игнорировать нас? Единственных, кто защищает его от любвеобильного Роджерса?  
  
Енот повел ушами, не глядя на Тони и Наташу, спрыгнул со стула и потрусил в сторону гардеробной, закрыв за собой дверь.  
  
— Замечательно! Ну и сиди там один, истеричка! — крикнул вслед Тони.   
  
Затем вернулся к бару, взял свой стакан с виски и тоже вышел из спальни, закрыв за собой дверь.   
  
Наташа посмотрела на дверь, в которую вышел Тони, затем на дверь в гардеробную, за которой исчез Баки—Шухер.  
  
— Зашибись просто!  
  
  
***  
  
Идти сейчас за Тони не имело смысла. Небось закрылся в своей мастерской и пока сам не захочет или не случиться что—то архиважное его оттуда не выцарапать. Поэтому Наташа решила заняться енотом. Все—таки когда—то они были друзьями. Допив свой «коктейль» и взяв брикет мороженого, она решительно зашла в гардеробную.  
  
— Шухер, где ты, зараза полосатая?  
  
Ответом была тишина. Ни одна вешалка не пошевелилась.  
  
— Продолжаем играть в молчанку?   
  
Тишина.  
  
Наташа опустилась на пол, сложив ноги по—турецки, облокотилась на стену и стала открывать мороженое.  
  
— Прямо Штирлиц на допросе у Мюллера, а не косящий под енота—обыкновенного Баки Барнс.  
  
Тишина.  
  
— Да ладно, Барнс, я ж тебя знаю. Ты очень хочешь поговорить.   
  
Тишина.  
  
— Знаешь что, Баки, это уже не смешно, — и, подумав, что хватит с ним «сюсюкаться», решила пустить в ход тяжелую артиллерию, — ты ведешь себя как долбанутая принцесска Стиви.  
  
После этих слов длинная одежда зашевелилась и из недр полок на свет божий появилась недовольная морда енота. Он что—то возмущенно ухал вперемешку с тявканьем и все это сдабривал маханием лапой, пятерня которой периодически сжималась в смешной кулачок.  
  
— Ага, ты еще меня ударь. И посмотрим, где ты будешь. И Тони тебя не спасет. Ты меня знаешь.  
  
Эта угроза немного умерила пыл Шухера.  
  
— И вообще, Баки, я не понимаю твой енотский. Будь послушным мальчиком, тащи свою клавиатуру, поговорим как взрослые люди. Давай—давай. Не смотри на меня. Я не пойду. Я тебе не Тони.  
  
Баки—Шухер метнул на Наташу недовольный взгляд, спрыгнул на пол и, всем своим видом показывая, что он делает ей огромнейшее одолжение, потрусил за своим средством общения. Наташа, видя это, ухмыльнулась вслед еноту.  
  
Пока Баки отсутствовал, она успела съесть половину своего десерта и задуматься над тем, как они докатились до жизни такой. Из омута мыслей ее вывел приближающийся из спальни звон стекла.  
  
То, что она увидела через пару секунд, заставило ее непроизвольно улыбнуться. Сначала в гардеробной появилась мохнатая задница енота, а затем остальное туловище, которое что—то тащило в пакете пастью. Затащив свою добычу внутрь, Шухер выплюнул ручки, и клавиатуру и две мини—версии бутылок виски. Одну он протянул Наташе, другую оставил себе.  
  
— Баки, ты в любой форме остаешься галантным кавалером, — улыбнулась Наташа и открыла бутылочку. Баки со своей тоже быстро справился.   
  
— А теперь давай рассказывай, чего ты ударился в молчанку и игнорировал Тони? Он, между прочим, от тебя подобного уж точно не заслужил.  
  
— Для начала скажу, что мне не нравится, когда меня сравнивают с Роджерсом, — енотская лапка забегала по клавишам.  
  
— Ты не поверишь, Баки, но никому не нравятся сравнения со Стиви. В любом контексте. Ну?  
  
— А где Тони?  
  
— Наверное, ушел в свою мастерскую. Ты его обидел, Баки. Особенно после всего, что он для тебя сделал.  
  
— Конечно! Чуть не преподнес меня Роджерсу на подносе с голубой каемочкой!  
  
— Тарелке.  
  
— Какой тарелке?  
  
— Тарелке с голубой каемкой. Поднос для тебя великоват будет.  
  
— Тьфу ты, Наташа!  
  
— И в каком месте он тебя сдал, а?!  
  
— Ну а кто про сливы трепался?  
  
— А что, в доме только ты сливы жрешь, что ли?  
  
— Но Стив зацепился за эту мысль и лапы посчитал, математик хренов!  
  
— Баки, его фантазии не хватит все сопоставить, тебе ли не знать. Тем более, даже если и так, Тони бы тебя не отдал.  
  
— А Локи?  
  
— А Локи пока здесь нет. Давай не нагнетай. Будем решать проблемы по мере их наступления. Но я так и не поняла, что за цирк ты тут в спальне устроил?  
  
— Я не знаю, что на меня нашло. В тот момент мне показалось, что я совсем один, что все меня предали, отвернулись, что просто притворяются друзьями. Ну знаешь, типа последний ужин для смертника. Плюс в запале Тони все выплеснул Роджерсу, что он не простил убийц своих родителей. А это я убийца! Я! И я не заслуживаю такого отношения, а значит, все зачем—то притворяются!  
  
— Бедный, бедный Баки! Как же над тобой тут издеваются. Прямо тюрьма строго содержания! Как издевательски исполняют все твои прихоти, пылинки сдувают, кресла новые покупают, потому что у животинки диван отжали, и питается совсем паршивой едой и на одной воде сидит. И пульт от телевизора тоже издевательски выделили. Знаешь, Барнс, неблагодарная ты скотина. В прямом значении этого слова. Только о себе думаешь. А каково Тони в этой всей ситуации подумал?  
  
Енот удивленно поднял бровь, насколько это мог сделать енот.  
  
— А что тебя удивляет? Поставь себя на его место. Давай, начинай загибать пальцы на лапе «не издевательские» события, которые последний год сыпятся на него, как из рога изобилия. Мало того, что ему пришлось утрясать все то, что ваша компашка натворила, он узнал, что его родителей убили и об этом знал человек, которого он считал своим другом и который лицемерно отвернулся от него, предав. Кроме того, что вы его избили до полусмерти, кстати, за это ты мне еще лично ответишь, когда примешь человеческий облик, а человек, нажавший спусковой крючок, оказался по злой иронии судьбы под его крышей, пусть и в крайне жалком виде. Так что Тони пришлось примириться с мыслью и не утопить эту особу в унитазе, когда правда вскрылась, и, более того, продолжать нести за нее ответственность, искренне переживать, и вообще принять в свою семью. На него нагрузили «идеального» Роджерса, который только и знает, что нудеть и ездить всем по мозгам, и при этом НИКОГО, не интересует, что же сам Тони чувствует и хочет. Так еще и ты надулся и разобиделся, как барышня силиконовая! А его нервная система, между прочим, и так вся в латках. Живого места нет. Ты знаешь, что такое панические атаки? Нет? А он знает! У него они есть! Чего, ты думаешь, мы с Роуди его к психоаналитику затащили? А ты сидишь тут и пузыри пускаешь! Разобиженный, блин!  
  
В шкафу повисла давящая тишина.  
  
— Наташ, ну я не знал, прости меня, а?  
  
— Ты не у меня должен просить прощения.  
  
— Я знаю.   
  
— Все—таки раньше ты был сообразительнее.  
  
— У меня есть оправдание.  
  
— Какое?  
  
— Наверное, в енотскую голову, весь мой мозг не поместился.  
  
Наташа посмотрела на Баки—Шухера. Тот скорчил очень виноватую морду и примирительно протянул лапку. Виски они выпили еще в начале.  
  
— Но за избиение лежачего ты мне еще ответишь.  
  
— Хорошо. Главное, чтоб ты меня в унитазе раньше времени за своего Тони не утопила.  
  
— Все зависит от твоего поведения, Барнс.  
  
— И вообще, Наташа, у тебя морда не треснет одной есть? Поделись с другом, — и снова протянул лапу, но уже за остатками десерта.  
  
— Ну и наглая же твоя морда, Барнс! Что раньше, что сейчас, — ответила Наташа, но уже протягивала в тянущуюся лапку мороженое.  
  
Доев, Баки—Шухер начал дергать Наташу за штанину и тянуть к выходу.  
  
— Что ты хочешь, Баки? Пойти к Тони?  
  
Проигнорировав свое средство общения, енот очень активно стал кивать, подтверждая предположение.  
  
— Ладно, пошли. Я сама собиралась сходить. Иди сюда.   
  
Наташа подхватила енота на руки и быстрым шагом направилась в сторону мастерских.  
  
  
***  
  
То, что они там увидели, или, правильнее сказать, не увидели, сильно ее озадачило.   
  
Стеклянная стена сейчас была в режиме «глухой», то есть увидеть, что сейчас происходит на той стороне «луны» было невозможно. Введенный код доступа на двери тоже не срабатывал.  
  
— Пятница, что это значит?  
  
— Мистер Старк не желает никого видеть и поставил защитный блок.  
  
— Замечательно! Ты можешь снять этот блок?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— А если хорошо подумать?  
  
— Мисс Наташа, я не могу сейчас снять защиту, иначе я буду деактивирована за нарушения протоколов.   
  
Наташа с укоризной посмотрела на енота. Ее взгляд говорил, что косвенно это и его вина во всей этой ситуации. Да и сам Баки—Шухер это понимал, поэтому виновато опустил уши.  
  
Вздохнув, Наташа достала телефон, собираясь попробовать достать Тони по мобильному.  
  
— Это бесполезная затея, если вы собрались звонить мистеру Старку. Входящие звонки тоже заблокированы и включен автоответчик.  
  
— Черт!   
  
— Я могу еще вам чем—то помочь?  
  
— Ты издеваешься? Ладно, не принимай близко к сердцу. Или что там у тебя вместо него.  
  
— Я буду держать вас в курсе, если вам это поможет.  
  
— И на этом спасибо.  
  
Наташа, развернулась и вместе с енотом покинула этот замурованный от всех этаж.  
  
  
***  
  
Часов в шесть утра Наташу и Баки разбудил голос Пятницы.  
  
— Мисс Наташа, проснитесь. Я прошу прощения, но, похоже, что мистеру Старку нужна ваша помощь.  
  
Наташа мгновенно подскочила, а через пару секунд в спальню заскочил взъерошенный енот.   
  
— Что случилось, Пятница? — в голосе слышалось волнение.  
  
— Мистер Старк, как вы знаете вчера вечером закрылся в мастерской, с указанием, цитирую дословно: «никого ко мне не пускать, пока не умру в гордом одиночестве и пусть живут сами как хотят». Уточню, что закрылся с полным баром виски и крепкого кофе. Без еды. Вследствие сильного алкогольного опьянения у мистера Тони появилось нарушение координации и при осуществлении определенного маневра мистер Старк не удержал равновесие и, падая, зацепил стол, в связи с чем получил некоторые травмы и ему нужна медицинская помощь.   
  
Наташа резко подскочила, чуть не наступив на мельтешащего под ногами енота. Набросив на плечи халат и подхватив на лету пушистый комок, который уже тянул вверх лапу, требуя, чтобы его взяли на руки, побежала в мастерскую.  
  
— Как он? Что—то серьезное?  
  
Баки тоже на своем енотском что—то трещал и тявкал. Но обе девушки сейчас на него не обращали внимания.  
  
— Датчики фиксируют существенное превышение алкоголя в крови. Есть рассечения на лбу и ушиб грудины. Для точного диагноза будет нужен рентген. Вероятно, будут синяки.  
  
— Ему не впервой. Ты сможешь открыть дверь?  
  
— Я скажу, что вы мне угрожали.  
  
— Ага, особенно вот он, — Наташа кивком головы указала на Шухера.  
  
Енот в подтверждение оскалил зубы.  
  
Когда Наташа добежала до заветной двери, Пятница уже сняла блок и дверь распахнулась.  
  
Увиденная картина в сочетании с запахом не особо порадовали. Особенно если учитывать, как Тони нервируют использованные пакетики чая в раковине. В помещении стоял стойкий перегар. Или вытяжки не справлялись с таким количеством, или просто вообще не работали. На полу под одной из стенок стояла батарея пустых бутылок, пара перевернутых стульев в разных концах помещения, по всему полу валялись скомканные листы исчерканной бумаги. То, что раньше лежало или стояло на столе, теперь валялось разбитое или сломанное на полу. И вот среди этого мусора сидело взъерошенное, заросшее и пьяное в стельку тело Тони.  
  
Наташа спустила Шухера с рук на пол и они наперегонки кинулись к нему.  
  
  
***  
  
— Ну и как мы эту пьяную тушку потащим? — спросила Наташа, обращаясь скорее к себе, чем к Баки.  
  
— Не надо меня тащить, я сам могу... — пытался отмахнуться Тони, — если захочу.  
  
— Ага, конечно  
  
Пока Тони возмущался тем, что его потревожили, Наташе удалось усадить его ровно, облокотив на боковину дизайнерского стола. Все—таки когда у тела хоть какая—то твердая точка опоры, то это очень облегчает осмотр травм.   
  
— Нат, ну что у тебя за мода вечно дергать меня за бороду — возмущался Тони, вяло пытаясь отбиться от «заботы».   
  
Но из цепких рук Наташи еще никто не вырвался даже трезвым, тем более если тело «слегка под градусом».  
  
Шухер тоже без дела не сидел: бегал вокруг да около и что—то без остановки тявкал.  
  
— Баки, чего ты так орешь? Заткнись, а? Я знаю, ты умеешь. Вчера ты это хорошо демонстрировал. Голова и так раскалывается, — продолжал жаловаться Тони.  
  
— Конечно раскалывается. У тебя лоб рассечен, да и на скуле уже образовалась гематома... Вот же Гарри Поттер потасканный, — бубнила Наташа, — Красавчик!  
  
Шухер на время замолк и удивленно посмотрел на неё.  
  
— Не обращай внимания, это персонаж из одного фэнтази.  
  
— Мы его сами не дотащим. Даже не «мы», а «я», — Наташа покосилась, на деловито и в тоже время бестолково бегающего туда—сюда енота.   
  
— Блин, не звать же на помощь Стива и Ко! Хотя эта работка как раз для них — перенос дров... А Роуди еще не приехал.   
  
— Не надо Стива! — тут же оживился Тони, и попытался встать. Попытка провалилась.  
  
Наташа планировала по—тихому перетащить Тони в спальню, не посвящая окружающих в детали небольшого нервного срыва. Если «лечение» затянется, то просто сказать интересующимся, что Тони приболел. А что такого? Все нормальные люди болеют.   
  
— Что делать будем, Барнс? Давай, порази меня своей сообразительностью.  
  
Шухер посмотрел по сторонам и остановил взгляд на «выставке» костюмов Железного Человека. Довольно тявкнув, он указал пальчиком лапки в направлении брони. Весь вид его говорил, какой он молодец и как он горд собой.  
  
— Поразил, — удивленно хмыкнула Наташа, — теперь надо подключить Пятницу к процессу перетаскивания ее любимого шефа.  
  
— Я сам могу управлять своими костюмами, — Тони не сдавался в попытках подняться с пола и показать присутствующим, что помощь ему ну совсем не нужна.  
  
— Ты сейчас своим телом скоординировано управлять не можешь. Какая броня?  
  
— Я и есть броня! Я Жжжелезный Че—ловек!  
  
— Ты сейчас в стельку пьяный и не совсем адекватный человек. И совсем не железный.  
  
Пятница тут же откликнулась, как будто только и ждала этих слов.   
  
— Чем могу быть полезна, мисс Наташа?  
  
— Как без Тони запустить его игрушки?  
  
— Пятница! Уввволю! — заплетающимся языком пригрозил Старк.  
  
— Легко. Выбирайте какой именно — сказала Пятница, полностью игнорируя пьяные угрозы.  
  
— Мне без разницы. Я не платье себе выбираю. Мне нужно, чтобы это тело переместилось из точки А в точку Б, и мне все равно, какой раскраски и модели будет костюм его несущий, — Наташа указала на сидящее на полу тело. — Выбирай сама. Да, и вызывай врача. Твоему боссу экстренно нужно провести дезинтоксикацию.  
  
— Не надо врача! Я сам знаю рецепт! Наизусть!  
  
— Как пожелаешь. Но лицо надо обработать.  
  
— Твои руки творят чудеса. Через час буду как огурчик.  
  
Наташа с сомнением посмотрела на Тони. Часика тут явно маловато будет. В самом лучшем случае к вечеру, если проспится хорошо.   
  
В тот же миг один из костюмов ожил, сошел со своего постамента и подошел к сидящим на полу людям.   
  
— Так, сейчас уже полноценное утро и по этажам шастает куча народа, в том числе и наши любимые гости. Поэтому, наверное, чтобы никто не увидел нашего «юного волшебника» одевай его в броню и пошли. Только, Пятница, управление ему не отдавай, а то будем его потом по всему городу ловить и хорошо если только этого.  
  
— Скучно с тобой, Наташа. Все—то ты знаешь! — недовольно насупился Тони.  
  
Наташа встала, подхватив Шухера на руки и стала наблюдать, как броня «рассыпалась» на мелкие делали, как разбившаяся ледяная скульптура, и вот уже через мгновение, как магнитом, притянулась к Тони, последовательно покрывая его тело и снова соединяясь в единое целое. Все—таки есть в этом «облачении» что—то завораживающее. Меньше чем через тридцать секунд перед ними стоял Железный Человек без маски на лице.  
  
— Я Же—лезный Человек!  
  
— Пошли уже, человек. И забрало закрой, а то спалишь контору.  
  
Таким составом они и покинули мастерскую.  
  
  
***  
  
«Спасение рядового Старка» прошло почти никем не замеченным и без каких—либо эксцессов. Те, кто встретились на пути, а именно Клинт с Беннером, никак не отреагировали на столь странный домашний наряд Тони. Ну мало ли. Это же Тони. Поздоровались. Клинт даже извинился за вчерашнее происшествие с енотом, Тони благосклонно кивнул, Шухер дал себя погладить. На этом и разошлись.   
  
Добравшись до спальни, Тони попытался устроить пьяный стриптиз в костюме, но, бросив взгляд на Наташу, понял, что сейчас лучше сесть ровно на стул и быть послушным мальчиком.   
  
Первым делом Наташа обработала ссадины и гематомы на его лице, а затем заставила принять активированный уголь. От капельницы Тони наотрез отказался. Сказал, что еще не до такой степени пьян, чтобы принимать «Коктейль «Курортный».  
  
Пока Тони принимал душ, на кухню, в режиме строжайшей секретности, был направлен заказ на свежий огуречный (капустный) рассол, минеральную воду без газа, морсы, чистую питьевую воду, куриный или говяжий бульон.  
  
После освежающего душа, выпив еще одну порцию активированного угля, Тони под прицелом двух обеспокоенных взглядов завалился спать.   
  
— Баки, мне надо отъехать ненадолго по делам и на Базу заскочить трутней погонять, а ты тут пока за ним присмотри.  
  
Это было последнее, что Тони услышал, перед тем как вырубиться.   
  
  
***  
  
Тони проснулся ближе к вечеру. Может и проспал бы до утра, но сушняк после перепоя страшная вещь. Немного приподнявшись, чтобы сориентироваться в пространстве и времени, он понял, что зря это сделал, ой зря. Так как затаившаяся боль в голове не прошла, а с новой силой шарахнула по вискам, поэтому с болезненным стоном он откинулся назад на подушку.   
  
В этот момент на дальней стене спальни зажегся приглушенный свет и раздался очень тихий голос Пятницы  
  
— Как вы себя чувствуете, сэр?  
  
— Жить буду. Но недолго.  
  
— Чего—нибудь желаете?  
  
— Да. Тишины. И воды.  
  
И в этот момент он заметил торчащие енотские уши в складках одеяла.  
  
— Даа, Баки, шпион из тебя никудышный. Вон уши торчат из засады. Что ты вообще забыл на моей кровати? Ты часом не обнаглел, Барнс?   
  
Енот поднял мордочку и виновато посмотрел в глаза Тони, что—то ухнув. Почему—то было понятно все без слов и переводов. Наверное, они так и просидели с минуту, гипнотизируя друг друга взглядами, после чего Шухер моргнул и нагнулся куда—то в складки одеяла. Он явно там что—то искал. Затем снова вынырнул из одеяльных волн, достав оттуда маленькую бутылку негазированной воды, которую потом протянул Тони.  
  
Это был такой милый жест проявления заботы со стороны енота, что он невольно улыбнулся.  
  
Чуть позже вернулась Наташа и застала премилую картину: Тони все еще находился в постели, но вид у него был уже куда лучше, чем утром, там же стоял столик для «завтрака в постель», рядом расположился енот и они вместе ели куриный бульончик под звук какого—то спортивного шоу с виртуального экрана. Каждый из своей тарелки.  
  
— Мальчики, меня угостите?  
  
Баки учтиво подвинулся, освобождая место.  
  
Пока они трапезничали, Наташа рассказала о своих сегодняшних наблюдениях за поведением их разношерстного коллектива.   
  
По ее словам, что—то изменилось в отношениях между Мстителями и Стивом. Вероятно, все—таки они прижали его к стенке, и ему пришлось расколоться. Интересно, что именно он им рассказал, но в итоге одна часть народа с ним вообще не разговаривала, вторая общалась очень натянуто и неохотно, и третья, самая немногочисленная, состоявшая только из Сокола, вела себя с ним как всегда.   
  
Сам же Стив был занят стиркой своего «белоснежного» плаща, бегая по тренировочным залам в попытках кому—то что—то доказать. Сейчас ему было не до сопоставления фактов и событий. Чем Наташа и порадовала «свое странное семейство».  
  
***  
  
На следующий день Шухер решил попробовать последовать совету своей «подруги» Пятницы и к завтраку гордо бежал за Тони, распушив хвост. Для выхода «в свет» Баки выбрал майку с эмблемой железного человека и выглядел одновременно и мило, и стильно. Тони со свитой как всегда появились последними, поэтому все гости наконец могли лицезреть таинственного домашнего питомца, которого позапрошлым вечером по пьяни чуть не зарезал Клинт.  
  
Тони с Наташей заняли свои места за столом, а Шухер, подергав Тони за брючину, был взят на руки.   
  
Мстители во все глаза смотрели, как «гений, миллиардер, филантроп» взял блюдце из—под чашки с кофе и положил на него небольшой кусочек чизкейка от своей порции. Шухер посмотрел на еду, потом на Тони и попрошаечно вытянул лапку, в которую сразу же вложили маленькую кофейную ложечку.  
  
— Он ест ложкой? — удивился Клинт. Вернее удивились все, но не удержался от вопроса только он.  
  
— Представляешь?! Он еще и вилкой умеет. А вас сколько ни учи чайные пакетики в мусорник выбрасывать, а не в раковину — все бестолку. Куда уж до чего—то более сложного.   
  
— Не все любят, когда их пытаются дрессировать как собачек, — вставил Стив, наблюдая за енотом, — и принимать за них решения.  
  
Шухер медленно отковыривал ложечкой маленькие кусочки, подносил к пасти и, мастерски захватывая языком, поглощал еду. Пережевывал он ее с большим аппетитом и удовольствием, не обращая внимания на пристальные взгляды.  
  
Тони скептически посмотрел на Стива.  
  
— И это проблема для людей, которые потом вынуждены разгребать последствия за такими самородками.  
  
В столовой повисла очередная молчаливая пауза.  
  
— Мистер Старк, вам звонок по выделенной линии, — нарушив тишину, оповестила Пятница.  
  
— Переведи звонок в кабинет   
  
Тони встал из—за стола, посадив Шухера на свое место. Енот печальным взглядом проводил ушедшего хозяина, но как только его спина исчезла за дверью, резко развернулся к Наташе и потянул к ней лапу, тем самым просясь к ней на руки.  
  
  
***  
  
Хотя таким милым зверьком он был только с Тони и Наташей. На попытки других погладить его или, не дай Бог, взять на руки он реагировал крайне агрессивно. Можно сказать, что если жаждущий единения с природой отделывался царапинами, то ему сильно повезло, менее расторопные были награждены укусами конечностей. При том, что очередной «пострадавший» не отговаривал новых желающих. Очень дружный коллектив собрался. Единственными, кто держался в стороне от этого развлечения, были доктор Беннер, по понятным всем причинам, и Стив, молча наблюдавший за этим цирком, при виде очередного покусанного только вздыхал. Бывший капитан Америка не может себе позволить участвовать в детских играх. Но его все равно продолжала беспокоить навязчивая мысль, что он что—то упускает и его просто—таки тянуло поближе рассмотреть любимца Тони. И вот, поддавшись этому необъяснимому желанию, Стив подловил момент, когда все разбились на группы по интересам, а Шухер в одиночестве мирно лежал на диване.  
  
Стив медленно подошел к дивану и присел напротив зверя. Секунд тридцать ничего не происходило, никто из них не двигался, гипнотизируя друг друга. Стив шевельнулся, захотев погладить енота, одновременно непроизвольно приблизив свое лицо к морде Шухера, что и стало его ошибкой. Не успел он поднять руку, как енот резко подскочил и полоснул когтями единственной передней лапы по лицу Стива, оставляя на нем яркие кровоточащие полосы.  
  
Стив резко отдернулся, задев столик, тем самым создав шум, который привлек внимание остальных.   
  
В гостиной повисла тишина. Слышалось лишь злое рычание енота, который теперь облокотился на спинку дивана, встав на задние лапы, и угрожающе махал лапой с выпущенными когтями.  
  
Заметив, что теперь все на них смотрят, Шухер опустился на все три лапы, спрыгнул с дивана и скрылся за дверьми спальни.  
  
— Ну, все уже получили по заслугам? — иронично подал голос Тони, — кроме тебя, Брюс, спасибо, что не поддался на это всеобщее безумие, а то, знаешь ли, мне надоело отстраивать Башню. Я же всех просил и предупреждал держаться от Шухера подальше. Роджерс, вот какого хрена ты к нему полез? Ведь по предыдущим попыткам было понятно, что с тобой будет то же самое. Или ты решил, что особенный? Убедился, что для енота ты такой же, как все? Надеюсь, наглядная демонстрация убедила вас оставить Шухера в покое?  
  
Все дружно закивали головами, как китайские болванчики. Даже Стив кивнул, как ни странно.  
  
— Вот и славненько. И так, какие у нас планы на сегодня?  
  
  
***  
  
— Хорошо, что я вас всех застал, — Росс обвел всех присутствующих взглядом.   
  
Все сидели точно так же, как почти год назад перед ознакомлением с заковианским договором, только сегодня на коленях у Тони примостился его домашний любимец. Все уже привыкли, что этот несуразный комок шерсти присутствует везде, где находится его хозяин.   
  
— У меня вопрос, на которой я жду честный ответ. Где искать Баки Барнса?  
  
— А зачем он вам? — тут же пошел в защиту Стив, — было уже доказано, что он не виноват в прошлогоднем взрыве.  
  
— В прошлогоднем — да. А преступления, совершенные Зимним Солдатом, или Барнсом, требуют разбирательств и соответствующего наказания.  
  
Стив насупился как партизан на допросе. Весь его вид говорил «что хотите делайте, но ничего не скажу»  
  
— Мы в курсе, что большинство из вас прятались под покровительством короля Тчаллы, и что Барнс был там же, но потом исчез. Его Величество нас проинформировало. Поэтому, если кто—то что—то знает о месторасположении интересующей нас особы, советую поделиться с нами этой информацией и тем самым заработать плюсик к своей карме.   
  
Стив обвел взглядом застывших в тишине Мстителей, которые сидели с отсутствующими выражениями лиц. Или они реально ничего не знали, или просто из принципа ничего не скажут. Вздохнув, Росс обернулся назад, в угловом кресле в легком полумраке сидел Тони.  
  
— Старк?  
  
— А что вы на меня смотрите? — он сделал удивленное лицо и язвительно продолжил, — Росс, вы думаете, я из большой любви прячу его от вас у себя под кроватью?!   
  
Некоторые сидящие за столом, не удержавшись, хохотнули.   
  
— Уж кто—кто, а я точно не являюсь его поклонником. И это, кстати, знают все. А вы нет? Ваша разведка плохо работает. И вообще, как я могу покрывать преступников? Я законопослушный гражданин и патриот, Росс.  
  
Волна недовольства прокатилась по лицу чиновника, но он быстро взял себя в руки.  
  
— Что ж, если кому—то что—то станет известно по данному вопросу — настоятельно рекомендую незамедлительно сообщить.   
  
— Именно так и сделаем! — отрапортовал Тони, — хотя я не могу поручиться за всех. Есть среди нас и с «личным мнением».  
  
Так как тема исчерпала себя, разговор плавно перешел к обсуждению планирования защиты стратегических объектов и мирного населения от надвигающейся угрозы вторжения Таноса.  
  
  
***  
  
Уже минут десять Тони с Наташей наблюдали нервную беготню енота по спальне из одного угла в другой.  
  
— Баки, может, тебе колесо принести?  
  
Шухер остановился возле своего брошенного на полу планшета.  
  
— Зачем?   
  
— Как зачем? Ты сейчас как белка. Колеса не хватает. А если его еще подключить, так и с пользой получится — чаек попьем.   
  
— Он еще и издевается! Вот какого хрена ты намекнул про свой дом? Меня найдут! Все пропало! Я труп! Или Роджерс в объятиях задушит от избытка чувств, или Росс распнет.   
  
— Нат, ты посмотри на этого параноика  
  
— Баки, тебе надо успокоиться, — Наташа решила проигнорировать выпад Тони, — никто даже в буйных алкогольных фантазиях не сможет сопоставить енота Шухера и лейтенанта Барнса.  
  
— Дайте выпить.  
  
— Баки.  
  
— Сама сказала, что мне надо успокоиться. Дайте выпить.  
  
...  
  
— Тони, тебе не кажется, что в этот раз Баки не соразмерил количество выпитого с размером своей тушки?   
  
Тони с Наташей, облаченные только полотенца, склонились над распластавшимся на полу Шухером.  
  
— Мне его вид тоже не нравиться. По—моему, он конкретно надрался. И когда успел. Мы всего—то ничего в душе были. Ладно, схожу в медблок за лекарствами. Надо его почистить, а то ж оставшиеся три лапы склеит. А я к нему уже привык.  
  
Накинув халат, Тони покинул спальню, оставив пьянчугу под присмотром Наташи.  
  
Когда же он вернулся, его взору предстала кровавая картина: в углу в оборонительной позе застыл Шухер с каким—то пришибленным выражением морды, глаза стеклянные, оскалился, шипит, хотя ранее таких звуков не издавал, машет лапой, выпустив когти.   
  
Недалеко от него стоит Наташа, с обмотанной полотенцем рукой, через которое уже стали проступать кровавые пятна.  
  
— Что здесь произошло?  
  
— Этот гаденыш укусил меня.  
  
Тони вопросительно поднял бровь.  
  
— Ну, я хотела поднять его с пола и положить на кресло, но только нему прикоснулась, а он неожиданно «озверел», укусил и метнулся в угол. Ну и что мы с ним будем делать? Может, пристрелить его успокоительным?  
  
— Давай сначала попробуем по—другому. Будем надеяться, что внутри этой шкуры Баки преобладает.   
  
Тони призвал свои перчатки от брони и направился к еноту. Естественно, победу в сражении одержал Железный Человек, а не его почитатель, впоследствии тоже принявший душ, гораздо менее приятный и совсем не расслабляющий. Холодная вода немного отрезвила дебошира, по крайней мере, его взгляд перестал быть стеклянным, затем его спеленали, как младенца, тем самым обездвижив и лишив возможности царапаться, и только после этого влили в него абсорбирующие лекарства.   
  
Теперь оставалось только ждать.  
  
***  
  
— Тони, ты у нас самый умный. У енота может быть белочка? — спросила Наташа, попутно обрабатывая укус на своей руке и готовясь обработать царапины на руках Тони. Все—таки Шухер умудрился и его поцарапать повыше перчатки.  
  
Он с умным видом переадресовал вопрос своей помощнице:  
  
— Пятница, у твоего любимчика—енота может быть белочка? Да еще такая яркая и зажигательная походу...  
  
— Я думаю у Шухера нервный срыв, хорошенько проспиртованный, сэр. Достали его ваши гости.  
  
— Что—то Барнс размяк. Избаловали мы его, Нат.  
  
  
***  
  
Я проснулся от того, что страшно хотелось пить, в голове гудело, левый бок вообще не ощущался, лапы затекли, и казалось, что я в смирительной рубашке. Попытка открыть глаза не увенчалась успехом, более того, свет заставил непроизвольно зажмуриться еще сильнее. Кажется, я издал какой—то звук, потому что присутствующие в помещении люди обратили на меня внимание.  
  
— О, наш дебошир—алкоголик проснулся.  
  
Голос Тони сегодня казался слишком громким.   
  
«И зачем так орать прямо на ухо, я и тихий шепот прекрасно слышу»   
  
— И, похоже, у него жуткое похмелье. Ты посмотри, как он скривился.  
  
«Ну этот голос хоть потише. Спасибо тебе, Наташа»  
  
— Ага, ты его еще пожалей, погладь прокушенной рукой.  
  
— Ну, про руку у нас с ним будет отдельный разговор. Пусть сначала эти звездочки соберет.  
  
Но между тем, в комнате стало темнее, видно кто—то из них сжалился и закрыл окна.  
  
— Ну что? Распеленаем?  
  
— Может в перчатках?  
  
— Да он вроде смирно лежит.  
  
— Ну, тогда давай ты. У меня уже одна рука травмирована.  
  
Через прищуренные глаза я наблюдал, как Тони подошел ко мне и стал медленно разворачивать. Свобода. Захотелось потянуться, даже несмотря на то, что каждую косточку ломило. Попробовал встать на лапы, но сильно шатало, да и лапы особо не держали. Ладно, еще полежу.   
  
Глаза адаптировались к полумраку и я смог рассмотреть своих друзей. Ну а как их еще назвать, если они столько времени меня ото всех укрывают, возятся со мной, беспокоятся.   
  
— Ну и что ты можешь сказать в свое оправдание?  
  
Тони указал на царапины на своих руках и забинтованную руку Наташи.  
  
«Ничего не могу сказать. Я говорить не умею. И вообще, я пить хочу»  
  
Как будто прочитав мои мысли, мне уже протянули маленькую бутылочку с водой и положили рядом мой планшет. Я не спеша сделал пару глотков и стал набирать текст, правда палец не всегда попадал на нужные буквы и получалась откровенная галиматья, но спасибо Пятнице за ее умелое редактирование.  
  
— А почему я был связанный? Я ж в ваши игры не играю.   
  
— Что ты помнишь последнее?  
  
— Помню, как вы ушли «душ принимать», а я решил расслабиться, стресс снять и сбегал в бар. Все.  
  
Тони с Наташей переглянулись и поведали мне историю ужасов, как меня нашли на полу с бутылками в отключке, а потом я вдруг резко ожил, озверел и всех покусал. В подтверждение своих слов они еще раз указали на травмы, а Пятница, по указанию Тони, продемонстрировала меня дикого в углу. Еще спросила, не выложить ли это видео на YouTube. Вот же язвочка. Голова стала болеть еще больше. И стыдно—то как. Ладно бы Тони укусил, он мужик — потерпит, да и шрамы украшают, а то ж Наташку. Как—то неудобно перед красивой женщиной. Куда мои манеры делись. Видно, пропил вчера все. «Facepalm».  
  
— Ребят, вы простите меня. Я не хотел.  
  
— Еще не хватало, чтобы ты хотел. И вообще, завязывай ты с этими попойками.  
  
— Обещаю, это было последний раз.  
  
  
***  
  
— Тони, ты не видел мои ключи от машины? Нигде не могу их найти.  
  
— Возьми другую, проблема что ли? Может, упали куда—то, дам распоряжение персоналу найти.  
  
— Но я помню, что вчера положила их в сумочку, а сегодня их там нет. Дело не в ключах. Если я стала рассеянной, значит, мне пора на пенсию.  
  
Наташа ходила по апартаментам в поисках пропажи, поднимая журналы на столиках и подушки на диванах, но везде было пусто.  
  
Тони наблюдал за ее действиями со скептическим выражением лица, при этом продолжая одеваться, но когда время подошло к выбору аксессуаров его лицо стало удивленно—задумчивым.  
  
— Похоже, дело не в твоем возрасте, Нат. Пропали Bvlgari. Их нет на своем месте, а уж у меня—то все по полочкам.  
  
Наташа с Тони переглянулись. Она даже бросила свое занятие и подошла лично проверить его слова. Часы действительно отсутствовали в шкатулке.  
  
— Может, прислуга?  
  
— Исключено. Весь персонал проверяют до десятого колена.  
  
— Но со мной—то получился прокол.  
  
— Вот поэтому теперь проверяют тщательнее.   
  
— Ну а кто? Не наши же.  
  
— Ты слишком о них хорошо думаешь. Жизнь сейчас сложная, особенно для тех, кто в бегах был, мало ли чему они научились за год выживания. Не все же сидели в королевских покоях. Ладно, потом разберемся. Пойдем завтракать.  
  
Когда они зашли на кухню, то на мгновение потеряли дар речи от увиденной картины: перед ними на столе сидел Шухер, и копошился единственной передней лапой в глубокой миске, из которой были слышны всплески воды.  
  
— Шухер, что ты делаешь?  
  
Енот никак не отреагировал на вопрос, продолжая монотонно перебирать лапой сливы, носовой платок с инициалами Тони, Наташин потерянный брелок—ключ от машины, пропавшие часы, а также свой планшет и чей—то мобильный телефон.  
  
Второй раз за сегодняшнее утро Наташа с Тони переглянулись.  
  
— А вот и наш вор—вредитель.  
  
— Тони, мне кажется, что это не совсем нормально.   
  
— Да, вижу. Похоже, его крыша стала сильно протекать.   
  
В этот момент на кухню зашел Стив.  
  
— Доброе утро всем.   
  
— И тебе не хворать, добрый человек.  
  
Услышав или увидев нового зрителя, Шухер встрепенулся, выловил сливу из миски и бросился наутек под обеспокоенными и удивленными взглядами.  
  
— О, мой мобильный телефон! Я думал, что потерял его.  
  
Стив выудил из злосчастной миски гаджет, бережно вытер его и стал нажимать на все кнопочки, пытаясь понять, работает ли. Но телефон не подавал никаких признаков жизни, что его сильно огорчило.  
  
— Что—то ты все и всех теряешь, Стив. Очень легкомысленно со стороны руководства оставить тебя главным, не находишь?  
  
Стив промолчал, а Наташа незаметно дернула Тони за рукав.  
  
— Ладно, Роджерс, не расстраивайся. Я подарю тебе новую игрушку. Только не плачь.  
  
— У меня там были личные фотографии, важные для меня.  
  
Тони и Наташа, не сговариваясь, одновременно прыснули от смеха.  
  
— Вы чего? Что смешного я сказал?  
  
— Да не обращай внимания. Это мы о своем, о женском. Могу попробовать достать. Или они очень лично—неприличные? Обещаю сильно не рассматривать.  
  
Стив снова промолчал, а Тони тем временем не спеша подошел к кофемашине, заодно достав из миски ключи и планшет. Наташа уже исследовала содержимое холодильника.  
  
— Чай, кофе, горячий шоколад?  
  
  
***  
  
Утренняя странность поведения Шухера оказалась не единственной. Через несколько дней «жильцы» начали жаловаться на перебои wi—fi, света, нерабочую технику. Как потом оказалось, причиной неисправностей были погрызенные и перегрызенные некоторые кабеля не только по всему пентхаусу, но и на других этажах. Конечно, все это заменить не было проблемой, а вот тот, кто это сделал начал вызывать беспокойство у хозяев.  
  
— Тони, хорошо, что его вообще током не ударило.  
  
— Да уж, ситуация. И главное, он себя так не вел даже в начале появления здесь, а тут как планка упала.   
  
— Я вот вчера десертом баловалась, так он бросил ложку и ел все лапой. Потом все шоколадно—липкие отпечатки были на ковре.  
  
— Вот если б не знал, что это Баки в енотской шкуре, то решил, что это обычное поведение енота. Про это очень много информации в сети. Похоже, если раньше он переключался на Зимнего Солдата, то теперь мозг съезжает в сторону енота.  
  
— И что будем с этим делать?  
  
— Пока не знаю. Я с живыми мозгами раньше не работал.  
  
— Так может надо проконсультироваться с кем—то?  
  
— Это ты так тонко на Брюса намекаешь?  
  
— Он среди нас единственный в этом сведущ, да и болтать сильно не будет. Ты же знаешь.  
  
На что Тони красноречиво промолчал.  
  
  
***  
  
Но схождение вниз по лестнице развития Баки—Шухера Барнса не прекратилось. Да, пить он перестал, или, по крайней мере, стал пить меньше и пьяным на ковриках не валялся, но характер и манеры сильно испортились.  
  
Днем при приближении к нему людей рычал, как взрослый сторожевой пес, а ночью практически постоянно чем—то гремел.   
  
Очень часто его можно было застать за «стиркой чего—нибудь», а так же за уборочно—полевыми работами: все нечаянно оставленные вещи в зоне его досягаемости перекладывались по его личному «фен—шую», а те цветы в горшках, до которых добралась его лапа, оказывается, нуждались в срочной пересадке.   
  
Далее последовало изучение содержания нескольких подушек, закапывание клада в одной из кадок с цветами в виде очередного бесхозно оставленного телефона. Мирно выпивающая компания в конце рабочего сильно удивилась, когда услышала, что цветок настойчиво пытается кому—то дозвониться.   
  
Затем Шухер без зазрения совести залез ночью на хозяйскую кровать и, в наглую растолкав мирно спящий народ, умостил свою задницу на подушки. Ну подумаешь, что они на них спят. Ему тоже хочется.   
  
Разговаривать с помощью своего гаджета он тоже не особо хотел, потому что тот постоянно «случайно» терялся.  
  
Об использовании ложек—вилок уже не шло и речи. Все бралось только лапой, более того, теперь Шухер мог спокойно залезть на стол, пройтись вдоль тарелок и стырить из любой то, что считал нужным. Особенно все были шокированы, когда Шухер подошел в тарелке Стива, отщипнул кусок чизкейка, политый вишневым джемом, надкусил, бросил на белоснежную скатерть, потом этой же лапой в остатках чизкейка и джема поболтал в кружке с чаем, затем снова отломил кусочек и пошел к следующей тарелке. Если кто—то сопротивлялся такой наглости — был немедленно устрашен рыком.   
  
Хозяева и гости не успевали переглядываться. Одни делали вид, что так и надо, другие на правах «приезжих» и наличия основ воспитания не могли указывать, как приютившим их жить. Нет, Клинт уже порывался несколько раз высказаться по этому поводу, но, вспоминая свой недавний косяк с енотом, предпочитал не нарываться на грубость.  
  
В довершении всего Шухер принялся метить территорию. Заметив возмущённый взгляд Тони, он молча удалился. И это стало последней каплей.  
  
— Вот еще не хватало, чтобы Барнс мне тут углы метил! Не охренел ли он часом? Нат, чего молчишь? Неужели сказать ничего в защиту своего любимца?  
  
— У меня нет слов, Тони.  
  
— Вот у меня тоже, — Старк достал телефон и уже набирал последние цифры номера, — Брюс? Привет, дружище! Не отвлекаю? Ну? мало ли чем можно заниматься в это время. Когда я был молодым и холостым в это время был очень сильно занят. Так ты где, здесь? Отлично! А чем занят? Да что же ты как партизан на допросе. Разговор у нас к тебе есть. Конфиденциальный. Мы — это я и Наташа. Нет, морду бить не буду. Во—первых, мне Башню жалко, привык я как—то к ней, а во—вторых, это по твоей специализации. Ок. Сейчас будем, ставь чайник.

 

***  
  
— А вот и мы, — не дожидаясь приглашения войти, Тони бесцеремонно отодвинул Брюса и пошел внутрь апартаментов. Наташа следовала за ним.  
  
— Чувствуйте себя как дома, — пробубнил Брюс, понимая, что это и есть их дом, — что привело вас в столь поздний час?  
  
— Да вот, понимаешь, у нас тут проблемка нарисовалась, — Тони сел в кресло, а Наташа заняла диван, — с нашим домашним питомцем.  
  
Беннер удивленно приподнял бровь, но промолчал.  
  
— Как ты мог заметить, он стал себя вести крайне «дико», если это можно охарактеризовать одним словом. Я бы даже сказал «агрессивно».  
  
— Да, ковыряние в тарелке Стива и мытье лапы в его чае было красочным, — Брюс улыбнулся, — но разве это проблема?  
  
— Ковыряние в еде Роджерса — это развлечение, а вот метки по углам, воровство, порча имущества, агрессивное поведение, например вчера он нас чуть с кровати не выгнал — вот это проблема! Что ты ржешь, Беннер?!   
  
— Да просто ты описал естественное поведение енотов. Я не вижу в этом ничего проблемного. Если для вас это поведение крайне проблематично, тогда надо было завести более покладистого питомца, а не нести домой практически дикого зверя. Хомячка, например.  
  
— Беннер, ты тоже вроде на хомячка похож, пока не зеленый, так что ж, тебя теперь не пускать домой?  
  
Брюс слегка поджал губы, но от комментариев воздержался, а Тони переглянулся с Наташей.  
  
— Раньше же Шухер вел себя по—другому.  
  
— Вот именно, раньше он и вел себя не так, как должен был в силу природных инстинктов.  
  
— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
  
— Только то, что сказал.  
  
— А если расшифровать? Видишь, Наташа не поняла.  
  
Та метнула на Тони недовольный взгляд.  
  
— Как бы ты не убеждал всех в своих талантах дрессировщика и укротителя енотов, как биолог, могу тебя заверить, что они плохо поддаются воспитанию. Есть шансы, если только берется щенок енота в возрасте полтора—два месяца, но все равно есть ложкой они не будут. И это при условии, если попадется с покладистым характером. Со взрослой особью шансов вообще нет. Так что выводы делай сам.   
  
Брюс вопросительно посмотрел на своих ночных гостей, а те снова переглянулись между собой.  
  
— Тони, он знает.  
  
— Да я понял уже, что нас раскрыли.  
  
— Мистер Старк, извините, что я вас перебиваю, но за дверью к вам гость.  
  
— Кто?  
  
— Ваша ходячая проблема, сэр.  
  
— Какая именно, Пятница?  
  
— Шухер, сэр.  
  
— Ну запускай, раз пришел.  
  
В двери что—то щелкнуло, она открылась и в гостиную медленно зашел Шухер. Даже скорее заполз, потому что вид у него был крайне виноватый. Дойдя до середины комнаты, зверь сел на задницу и замер.  
  
— И чего это вдруг тебя сюда занесло? Недокусал? Или надорычал? Или недометил? Совести у тебя нет.   
  
Шухер только прижал уши и закрыл лапой глаз.  
  
— Тони, ну смотри, ему стыдно, он извиняется.  
  
— Нат, как быстро ты его простила. За тот шарфик в лотке можно было и дольше продержаться.  
  
Воспользовавшись несогласованностью действий своего семейства, Шухер неожиданно резко рванул к Наташе и преданно к ней прильнул.  
  
— Добрый родитель, строгий родитель.  
  
— Что? — одновременно переспросили Наташа с Тони.  
  
— Нет—нет, продолжайте. За вами так интересно наблюдать со стороны.  
  
— Беннер, мы не гастролирующий цирк, нечего за нами наблюдать. Если помнишь, мы по делу.  
  
— Я то помню, а вы сразу забыли, как только увидели своего... питомца.   
  
— Брюс, а ты давно стал подозревать?  
  
— Как только Шухер стал есть вилкой и вести себя уж очень цивилизованно.  
  
Тони, Наташа и Шухер переглянулись.  
  
— Да скажите уже наконец, что за опыты ты проводил над животным, что пошло не так и разойдемся по кроватям, поздно уже.  
  
— Я не проводил над ним опыты. Вернее, не я. Мне его таким всучили в приюте.  
  
— А кто проводил?  
  
— Один наш общий знакомый.  
  
Енот зарычал, спрыгнул с дивана, подбежал к Тони и, умоляюще заглядывая ему в глаза, схватился за штанину.  
  
— Тебе нужна помощь, пока ты всем во сне горло не перегрыз.   
  
— Это Локи, Брюс — подала голос Наташа.  
  
— Локи? Ммм, тогда кто это? — он кивнул в направлении трясущегося зверя.  
  
— Перед тобой Баки Барнс собственной персоной. Только в новой дизайнерской шубке от кутюр.  
  
В комнате повисла тяжелая пауза. Такого ответа Брюсс явно не ожидал.  
  
— Вечер перестал быть томным, — протянул Брюс, — и ты его добровольно прятал от всех, после всего, что было?  
  
— Ну а что мне надо было три килограмма живого веса выбросить из окна? — Тони замолчал под двумя взглядами, — ну да, я хотел. Но не выбросил же. А он и рад стараться, вообще на шею сел.   
  
Пока Тони это говорил, Баки—Шухер залез к нему в кресло, втиснулся в свободное место и теперь сидел прижавшись к боку, собственнически положив лапу на его бедро.  
  
— Вот об этом я и говорю.  
  
— Ребята, ну вы и влипли. И я вместе с вами. Меня Роджерс вряд ли убьет, но зубы проредить может... А вас размажет.   
  
— Ой, да пошел он. Пусть только руку поднимет снова. Я подготовился. Повторение Сибири не допущу, — и непроизвольно погладил своего питомца.  
  
Брюс в очередной раз за вечер онемел от удивления. Теперь, когда нашлись недостающие кусочки, картина стала полной и еще более удивительной.  
  
— Все это хорошо, но что мы будем с ним делать? — снова подала голос Наташа, — время идет. Сколько он еще пробудет в режиме «ласковый», пока не переключится в режим «хочу убивать»? Брюс, есть идеи?  
  
— Ну, для начала надо провести тесты, сейчас сложно что—то сказать определенное.  
  
Услышав слово " тесты" Шухер напрягся и рыкнул.  
  
— Как к нему обращаться? Баки или Шухер? — Брюс вопросительно посмотрел на Тони.  
  
— Шухер. Чтобы не проговориться на людях.  
  
— Хорошо. Шухер, в тестах нет ничего страшного. В тебя ничего не будут вкалывать и втыкать. Я покажу тебе пару картинок и прикреплю пару датчиков. Это совсем не больно.  
  
Шухер спрятал морду куда—то за спину Тони, поэтому и ему пришлось включиться в уговоры.  
  
— Шухер, ну правда, ты мужик или как? Вот кто бы мне год назад сказал, что я за тобой сопли вытирать буду, вызвал бы санитаров.  
  
— Ну Бакичка, ну правда, давай, а? Брюс хороший, больно тебе не будет. Зато мы все будем знать, что у тебя там в голове творится.   
  
— Барнс, ну не будь скотиной, правда. Облегчи нам жизнь. Если нас накроют, то ты ж сбежишь в шкаф, а нам надо будет отбиваться. И останешься сиротой! Один!  
  
Брюс стоял в сторонке и пытался сохранить серьёзное лицо, но улыбку сдержать было крайне сложно.  
  
Неизвестно сколько бы продлилось это представление, если б в дверь не постучали.  
  
— Брюс, ты ждешь гостей?  
  
— Нет, конечно. Я и вас сегодня не ждал.  
  
В дверь снова постучали.  
  
— Кто—то сильно настойчивый. Если не открывают, значит, заняты или не хотят видеть, неужели не понятно!  
  
— Брюс, у тебя все в порядке? Ты там?  
  
— Кто бы сомневался. Роджерса принесло. Накаркали.  
  
Беннер вздохнул, развел руками и пошел открывать.   
  
— Я тут проходил мимо, смотрю у тебя свет горит, дай, думаю, зайду, — в этот момент Стив увидел Тони и Наташу, — а у тебя гости.  
  
— Да, вот зашли чайком побаловаться, общее прошлое вспомнить... на троих, — Тони сделал многозначительное выражение лица, расстегнув верхнюю пуговку рубашки, Наташа хмыкнула, Брюс, похоже, покраснел.  
  
До Стива сказанное доходило медленно, но когда дошло он смутился.   
  
— Тогда я пойду, наверное, извините, что помешал — пробубнил он и быстро ретировался.  
  
Брюс захлопнул дверь и вернулся к своим гостям. Теперь на Тони смотрели два вопросительно—укоризненных взгляда.   
  
— Что?! Что я такого сказал? Зато мы от него быстро избавились. Или вы хотели его общества? Так я его верну.   
  
От разборок всех спас Шухер, который слез с кресла, подошел к Брюсу, сел на задницу и покорно опустил голову.   
  
— Я так понимаю, что он согласен на исследования, — высказал свое предположение Брюс.  
  
  
***  
  
— Ладно, мальчики, я думаю, вы без меня справитесь?  
  
Все трое вопросительно на нее посмотрели.  
  
— Тони, надеюсь, без меня вы не разбудите в этом милом создании вселенское зло?  
  
— Это милое создание в ком угодно разбудит это самое вселенское зло своими капризами.  
  
Шухер демонстративно обиженно отвернулся, Тони вопросительно поднял бровь, а Брюс просто улыбнулся.  
  
Как только за Наташей закрылась дверь, «мальчики» оживились. Тони резво подхватил енота на руки и направился к двери.  
  
— Так, в лабораторию и за работу. Не беспокойся, Шухер, теперь мы тебя вылечим.  
  
По выражению морды енота было понятно, что он не был так в этом уверен.  
  
  
***  
  
Первым делом мне сделали забор крови для анализа.  
  
Как же я возмущался! Ведь обещали, что никаких уколов и прочих страстей! Вот прав, прав был Человек—Муравей, что Старкам верить нельзя! А Беннер? Беннер! С виду такой безобидный, в очках, а выкачал половину крови! Изверг!  
  
Затем, правда, действительно ничего такого не было, но Наташе я из принципа все расскажу. Пусть им клизмы поставит, чтоб не обманывали беззащитных животных.  
  
После этого меня обвешали кучей датчиков и даже сфотографировались «для истории» на моем фоне — почувствовал себя рождественской елкой.   
  
А вообще было интересно за ними наблюдать со стороны: они умудрялись одновременно и дурачиться, как дети в песочнице, и вести серьезный рабочий процесс: мне показывали разные картинки, что—то записывали, задавали вопросы, опять записывали, опять картинки и очередные записи.  
  
Где—то в середине процесса Брюс изъявил желание со мной пообщаться по—человечески и мне дали планшет.   
  
Я еще раз рассказал свою историю Брюсу «из первых уст» с того момента, как меня уволокли от Тони в Сибири и до того, как я снова оказался на его орбите. Как первое время ныкался по углам и думал, что меня зажарят на ужин, Тони постоянно вставлял свои комментарии по поводу моих проделок, просветил Беннера о высоких отношениях Стива и его пассии. Они так заразительно «ржали», что и мне было, как ни странно, весело, и их гогот разбавляло мое «веселое трещащие».  
  
После небольшого перерыва тесты продолжились. Опять картинки, вопросы, картинки, добавили предметы.   
  
Где—то под утро были получены результаты всех анализов: развернутые, свернутые, всевозможные выборки; все мои ответы были систематизированы в сводные информационные таблицы. Хорошо, что все было в электронном виде, а то бы не одно дерево полегло на описание состояния мозгов одного енота. Наконец с меня сняли эту гирлянду из датчиков.  
  
Беннер деловито поправил очки, еще раз пробежал по строкам данных и посмотрел на меня.  
  
«Ну все, сейчас скажет, что я дебил, и это не лечится.»  
  
— У меня готов диагноз.  
  
— Брюс, не томи, видишь, он напрягся весь. Еще лапы от страха склеит, тот еще параноик.  
  
— Рыбак рыбака видит издалека? — Брюс улыбнулся. — Я смотрю, ты хорошо его понимаешь даже без слов.  
  
— Пожил бы ты с этой заразой почти год, тоже понимал. Сколько нервов он мне вымотал не сосчитать. Хотя, конечно, можно прикинуть.  
  
— Но мы не за этим сейчас собрались, — закончил Беннер, — так вот, начну с анализов крови. Тони, чем ты его кормил? С такими показателями вообще не живут!  
  
— Как чем? Я кормил сливами, морковкой, каши там всякие на пару... все как в Интернете написано. А сам он втихаря жрал чипсы, бекон, итальянскую еду из ресторана, и все это заливал моим виски. Ты бы видел те счета из ресторана!  
  
— Угу, оно и видно, — Брюс укоризненно покачал головой, — Тони, ты ведь взрослый человек, это очень безответственно было...  
  
— Ой, Беннер, не нуди. Его предупреждали, он тоже взрослый и с мозгами. Правда, мозгов немного меньше чем раньше, но это ничего не значит, потому что и масса его тела тоже меньше.  
  
Я в защиту Тони подтверждающее кивнул.  
  
— Ладно, с этим все понятно, оба безответственные. Хорошая новость только одна — в крови нет и следа сыворотки, но это, думаю, ты и так знаешь.  
  
— Ага, еще когда он лапу сломал, понял. Эскулап, давай уже говори, какую клизму ему поставить, чтобы мозг промыло.  
  
— Клизма никогда не помешает, учитывая его рацион. Шухер, не рычи, есть надо было не все подряд. Но боюсь, мозгам она мало поможет. Енотский мозг все—таки отличается от нашего, и не только размерами. А здесь у нас целый букет негативных факторов: неправильное питание, алкоголь, который не усваивается, но негативно влияет на организм в целом, добавь сюда постоянный стресс плюс тот, что добавился после нашего приезда. Особенно сильно повлиял ночной инцидент с Клинтом, когда он его как мотылька к стене пришпилил. В итоге человеческая личность, которую он мог контролировать будучи трезвым, стала подавляться звериной сущностью, которая активизировалась системой самосохранения. Так что для начала нужно минимизировать эти негативные факторы, а в идеале исключить вообще.   
  
— Ну что, Шухер, есть тебе опять одну морковку и листья салата.  
  
— И, Тони, это, конечно, поможет, да, но чем дольше он будет пребывать в этой шкуре, тем быстрее она возьмет над ним верх. Рано или поздно это все равно случится. Поэтому в его же интересах вернуть свой прежний облик, если только он не мечтал всю жизнь стать животным.  
  
— Брюс, у меня нет на быстром наборе номера нашего кудесника.  
  
— Роджерс?  
  
— Думаешь, он поможет без своих расспросов?  
  
Все трое переглянулись и на этот раз уже никто не смеялся.  
  
«Ну и что я говорил? Я дебил, и это не лечится».  
  
  
***  
  
Мы поднимались на жилые этажи, пребывая каждый в своих мыслях. Спать никому не хотелось, поэтому решили попить кофе на кухне Тони, где уже хозяйничала Наташа. Было еще достаточно рано, поэтому и тихо.   
  
Быстро пробежав взглядом по каждому, Наташа остановилась на мне.   
  
— Ну что? Что с ним? — обращалась она явно к ученым.  
  
— Что—что, дело дрянь, но теперь у тебя будет компания на салаты, морковку и прочий подсчет калорий и ты наконец отстанешь от меня с диетами.   
  
— И не мечтай, Тони.  
  
Я протянул свою лапу к Наташе, желая перебраться к ней на ручки.  
  
— Ну иди сюда, бедненький, наверное эти двое оторвались на тебе по—полной.  
  
Вот он, мой звездный час! Ну держитесь, енотомучители! И я давай громко и с интонацией рассказывать, как надо мной издевались, как иголки тыкали. При этом я многозначительно указывал лапой то на великих экспериментаторов, то на себя, то мордой на свою лапу, куда кололи иголками. Наташа меня слушала с участливым выражением лица и понимающе кивала на каждый мой треск и рыки.  
  
Высказав все что хотел и показав, насколько я пострадавшая особа, потянулся лапой к открытому батончику Nuts, лежащем на столе. И каково же было мое удивление, когда мне в лапу всунули не вожделенный батончик, а очищенную дольку яблока! Моему возмущению не было предела! Развели, как котенка! Я тут распинался, а мне яблоко в лапу?! Кусок фрукта со злостью был брошен на пол, и пустая лапа снова с вызовом была протянута за вкусняшкой. Направление лапы снова было проигнорировано и перед носом материализовался кусочек груши.  
  
«Ах так?! Сами жрите свои фрукты!»  
  
Рыкнув возмущенно на Наташу, я стал пытаться слезть с этих предательских рук и в тот же момент был опущен на пол.  
  
Всем видом показав, что я о них всех думаю, гордо задрав хвост, я покинул кухню.  
  
«Испугали ежа голой жопой. Вот как чувствовал, что нычки будут не лишними. Хи—хи.»  
  
  
***  
  
Тони выглянул из—за угла кухни, проверяя, действительно ли Шухер их гордо и обиженно покинул. Мало ли. Может, стоит подслушивает, а взрослым надо поговорить без лишних енотских ушей.  
  
— Так, наша истеричка обиженно удалилась. Можем поговорить и согласовать действия.  
  
— Тони, действительно все плохо?  
  
— Да. Он деградирует, если можно так сказать. Неправильное питание, стрессы от наших поселенцев и долгое пребывание в шкуре быстро и верно стало превращать его в животное. Все человеческое в нем подавляется животными инстинктами.  
  
— Для начала нужно сбалансировать его питание, то есть ничего острого, жареного, соленого, копченого и прочего, что нельзя есть животным, не говоря уже про полный запрет спиртного, — включился в разговор Брюс. — Нужно минимизировать стрессовые ситуации и желательно проколоть ему курс успокоительного.  
  
— И как ты это представляешь, Брюс? Ты видел, какое он тут театральное шоу устроил?  
  
— Вот поэтому я и не говорил об этом при нем.  
  
— Таблетки?  
  
— С его—то теперешним нюхом?   
  
— Да, не вариант. Может, усыпить и капельницы?  
  
— Можно подумать. Давайте договоримся, что с сегодняшнего дня никаких потаканий его капризам в еде.  
  
— Тони, это ты себе скажи еще раз, — Наташа многозначительно посмотрела на него.  
  
— Ой, типа ты ни разу не велась на этот печальный взгляд.  
  
— Велась.  
  
— Пятница.  
  
— Да, сэр?  
  
— Тебя это тоже касается. Никаких заказов из ресторана, открытий холодильника и прочих поблажек для своего любимца.  
  
— Да, сэр.   
  
— Представляю, сколько крику и истерик будет в ближайшее время.  
  
— Хочу вас проинформировать, сэр, что пока вы были в лаборатории, я дала персоналу координаты всех заначек Шухера в Башне, и указания убрать всю вредную еду и напитки, заменив на полезную и безопасную для его здоровья. Уже все убрано.  
  
Когда до заговорщиков дошел смысл сказанного, по кухне прокатилась волна смеха.  
  
— Похоже, его ждет большой сюрприз, а нас большая енотская истерика с битьем посуды.  
  
  
***  
  
И действительно, енот демонстративно ничего не ел из того, что ему предлагалось. Только пил воду и с укоризной смотрел на окружающих. Так прошел один день, второй тоже подходил к концу, но окружающие продолжали игнорировать печальный взгляд Шухера. Тони, Наташа и Брюс по понятным причинам, Клинт уже один раз проштрафился и намеревался больше не попадаться, Стив принципиально старался не замечать это трехлапое нечто, которое Тони дороже, чем их священная обязанность по защите земли. Он вообще не мог понять, как животное можно поставить выше людей. Остальные конечно же попадали под пагубное влияние этих енотских глаз, но как только еноту протягивалось что—то из запретного списка, то сразу же вклинивалась вездесущая Пятница.  
  
К концу третьего дня голодающий протестующий сдался, и с видом великого королевского снисхождения к подданным, Шухер взял из своей тарелки очищенную морковку, сел на задницу и стал ее с аппетитом грызть.   
  
Что ж, первый шаг сделан. Теперь можно будет заняться его нервишками.  
  
  
***  
  
Тони и Брюс подозревали, что Баки—Шухер добровольно не согласится, поэтому разработали целую операцию, которая заключалась в следующем: снотворное было преобразовано в форму спрея и незаметно распылялось возле животного в назначенное время. Если было надо, Наташа выступала как отвлекающий маневр.   
  
Доза снотворного была достаточной, чтобы «вырубить» Шухера минут на тридцать и была полностью безопасной для животного, и пока енот спал и видел сны, конспираторы быстро делали в холку укол успокоительного и так же быстро покидали место «преступления». Сначала хотели ставить капельницы, но отказались от этой затеи, потому что Шухер точно рассмотрит свои лапы и разразится праведным гневом.  
  
Уже несколько дней все шло по плану, заговорщики не раскрыты, да и положительные результаты были налицо.  
  
  
***  
  
«Что—то я забегался последнее время — вырубаюсь в течение дня просто таки на ходу, помню куда—то бежал, а очнулся уже на диване. Или нет, наверное, с голода, от нехватки сил. Конечно, на одних салатиках много энергии не сгенерируешь. Мало того, что не особо вкусно, так еще и вечно голодный. От такого количества поглощаемой зелени я скоро сам позеленею и озверею. Может, Беннер тоже одну морковку и петрушку жрет, тогда понятно. Надо посоветовать есть мясо, вдруг поможет.»  
  
...  
  
«Спокойствие — мое второе „я“. Бартон на днях случайно меня чуть дверью не прищемил, а я спокойный. Зато он почему то так перепугался, что глаза чуть из орбит не выпали. И чего это он? Я себе шел медленно и вовремя остановился. А вот и Стив весь озабоченный несется мимо. И чего так лететь, как на пожар?»  
  
...  
  
«Какое солнышко приятное, последние осенние деньки. Лежишь себе на открытой террасе в кресле, грызешь сливу, ветерок приятно обдувает морду, где—то далеко внизу суетится город, а у меня релакс. Для разнообразия, можно сесть на задницу, закрыть глаза и раскачиваться в такт внутренней музыке. Хорошо—то как. И пусть весь мир подождет. Повезло мне в жизни.»  
  
...  
  
«Очень приятно, когда тебя гладят. Лежишь на ногах у Наташи или Тони, вытянувшись и свесив лапу, а тебе за ушком чешут, и впадаешь в такую блаженную дремоту, что себе завидно. И чего я раньше выделывался. Если бы был котом, то замурлыкал, а так и потрещать лень.»  
  
...  
  
«Интересно, почему мне вдруг резко стало все фиолетово? Как то это подозрительно на меня не похоже. А разве это имеет значение? Так, Баки, соберись! Не—не—не, не растекайся в пространстве. Сконцентрируйся.»  
  
...  
  
«Странная закономерность: перед тем как „выпасть в никуда“ появляется Наташа, а потом резко темнота и блаженство. /„вялый щелчок“ в голове/ Заговор. Она — явно отвлекающий маневр, а гении потом надо мной опыты проводят. Надо понаблюдать. От них можно ждать чего угодно.»  
  
...  
  
«Так, не дыши, не дыши. Притворись, что спишь. Вот гады! А я то думаю, почему у меня то шея болит — грешил, что на террасе продуло, то лапа задняя и в таком месте, что не осмотреть! Ну ничего, я им устрою, кузькину мать, дайте только в себя прийти. Хотя с другой стороны...»  
  
...  
  
— Наташа, хватит меня обрабатывать непонятными средствами, и пусть остальные заговорщики выходят, — лапа не спеша выстукивает текст на планшете.  
  
— Ты о чем?  
  
— Явно о снотворном и успокоительном.  
  
К Наташе подтянулись Тони с Брюсом, которые ждали своего выхода в коридоре.  
  
— И ты не устроишь нам грандиозный скандал?  
  
— Так я ж под успокоительным. Давайте уже ваши таблетки. Хватит с меня иголок. Вся жопа от них болит. Или не из—за них? В общем, без снотворного. А то мало ли, может, я уже чести своей енотской лишился, но проспал этот момент.  
  
Все поняли, что дозу успокоительного надо уменьшать, как минимум в половину.  
  
— А что это ты такой покладистый?  
  
— Я цветок лотоса у подножия горы.  
  
  
***  
  
— Так, гости мои дорогие, ваши люксовые боксы на Базе готовы. Милости просим на выход и не задерживайтесь в проходах. Также не забываем свои личные вещи. Администрация не несет ответственности за сохранность.   
  
— Тони, ты сама любезность.  
  
— Конечно, Стив. Вместо недели вы тут месяц кантовались. Подожди, какой месяц? Два! Два месяца вы сидели у меня на голове и топтались по нервам, а Шухера вообще до нервного срыва довели.  
  
— Тони, ты так о нем говоришь, как будто это человек и член твоей семьи.   
  
— Роджерс, не поверишь, он член моей семьи и ведет себя как человек, в отличие от некоторых людей, которые ведут себя как животные.  
  
— Ты на кого намекаешь?  
  
— Ни на кого. Философствую. Или на ком—то шапка горит? В общем, повторюсь: чтобы к вечеру здесь никого не было.  
  
Стив недовольно поджал губы, но пошел собираться. Видно, он все—таки на что—то рассчитывал, проживая здесь, но все пошло не так, как ему представлялось.  
  
К вечеру действительно все постарались убраться из Башни восвояси, чтобы лишний раз не нервировать и без того крайне вспыльчивого хозяина.  
  
Последним «корабль» покидал Стив, и когда за ним закрывались двери лифта, Пятница пожелала ему счастливого пути, а Тони с улыбкой помахал рукой. Последнее, что Стив увидел перед закрытием — это как Шухер, как всегда сидящий на руке Тони, посмотрев на хозяина, тоже с энтузиазмом замахал ему лапой и было похоже, что он улыбается.  
  
  
***  
  
Как только двери лифта закрылись, Тони с Шухером посмотрели друг на друга с довольным выражением у кого лица у кого морды, и на радостях даже «ударили по руколапе».  
  
— Наконец тишина и свобода! И вся Башня наша, Шухер, и никого кроме нас!   
  
— Привет, мальчики.  
  
— ...целых сто двадцать секунд.   
  
У этих двоих были такие расстроенные физиономии, что Наташе хотелось невольно улыбнуться. Два сапога пара.  
  
— Ой, да ладно. Я в душ и спать. Сегодня был трудный день. Так что можете тусоваться тут вдвоем в полной тишине и взаимопонимании.  
  
  
***  
  
— Фух, наконец—то мы свободны! Можем делать что хотим и где хотим, при этом не боясь случайно сесть на святого Шухера!  
  
Клинт даже передернулся.  
  
— Святого Шухера? — не поняла Ванда  
  
— Священного, Ванда, священного. Встреча с Гидрой была веселой игрой, в сравнении с тем, что случайно взял печеньку из енотской миски! Слышала бы ты пятнадцатиминутную лекцию Тони по этому поводу.  
  
— Если честно, я уже часы считал, когда нам можно будет убраться из этого девяносто трех этажного сумасшедшего дома.  
  
Сокол упал на диван рядом с Соколиным Глазом и, облегченно выдохнув, вытянул ноги.  
  
— Да, и никто мозг не будет нам по этому поводу выносить мелкими партиями, — поддакнул Клинт, — ни выпить спокойно, ни в дартс поиграть.   
  
— Так что, Ванда, если тебе вдруг перебежит дорогу этот зверь — сразу беги в другую сторону. И не вздумай применить к нему свою силу. Не дай Бог покалечишь, шкуру живьем снимут и мявкнуть «Вижен» не успеешь, — Клинт нашел новые уши, и пользовался этим моментом.  
  
— Старк, видно, сильно головой в Сибири ударился. Ой, извини, Стив, — Сэм смутился, что ляпнул лишнее, — Ну а что? Другое объяснение трудно найти. Раньше—то Тони был не всегда адекватный, что уж скрывать, а сейчас совсем крыша съехала и кладовки видно. Носится с этим енотом как с любимым ребенком.  
  
— Да ладно вам, парни, очень милый енотик, — Питер решил защитить своего крестного фея, — у меня тетя со своей кошкой тоже носится. Даже выгуливает на поводке. Вы бы видели коллекцию тех поводков и ошейников.  
  
«Взрослые товарищи» снисходительно смерили его взглядом и вернулись к шлифованию костей, вернее полировке черепа Тони с внутренней стороны.  
  
— Не удивлюсь, если он свои заводы—пароходы на него перепишет.   
  
— Да нееее, вряд ли. Мисс Поттс не даст.  
  
— Пеппер что ли? Да ладно. Насмешили. Он ее вынесет вместе с косяком, в котором она встанет. Вот Наташа могла бы, но она тоже как—то трепетно относится к этой зверушке.  
  
— Думаешь, это вирус?  
  
— Вирус — не вирус, а ряды косит под корешок. Видели, как Беннер на блюдце таблетки ему носил? Стресс, видите ли, у зверя! Вот у него стресс, а у нас не нервы, а канаты! Мы вообще год под корягами прятались, ну да, сами виноваты, но сам факт! Хотя бы раз спросили «как ты себя чувствуешь, Клинт», а у этого недоразумения постоянно! Только в задницу его мохнатую не целовали! Хотя, кто знает, что они там за закрытыми дверьми делали.  
  
— Ну Брюс же биолог, животных любит. Наверное.   
  
— Вот представь картину: собаки хозяину тапочки и газеты в зубах таскают. Только хозяин Шухер.   
  
— А кто—то считал, сколько у него маек и толстовок? Сколько мы там жили — ни разу не повторился.   
  
— Наверное, столько же, сколько у Романовой нарядов, — Клинт заржал, — видно подбиралось так, чтоб с туфлями сочеталось.  
  
— Усыновили бы они кого—нибудь что ли, или Тони уже б в подоле приволок. Кстати, а вы знали, что они пара?  
  
И все почему—то посмотрели на Клинта.  
  
— А чего вы на меня уставились? Я что, похож на священника, которому Наташа исповедуется во всех своих надеждах и чаяниях? С кем она спит, а тем более где живет, под большим грифом «секретно» и «не входи — убьет». Мне это не настолько интересно, чтобы пожертвовать ради этих знаний еще каким—то органом. Мало ли в каком тренажерном зале она фитнесом занимается. Сегодня один, завтра другой.   
  
— Но тут, похоже, у нее безлимитный и бессрочный абонемент.  
  
— Ну так vip—сервис.  
  
По залу прокатилась волна мужского гогота.  
  
— Думаю, Роуди точно знал, но после инцидента в аэропорту он малоразговорчив, особенно с нами. Хотя полковник и раньше не распространялся про личную жизнь Тони.  
  
— Сэм, думаю, не стоит его винить в этом.   
  
— Да я его не виню. Себя виню, что не успел и до сих пор не могу ему в глаза смотреть. А что касается ребенка, то не факт, что ему повезло бы с психологической средой. У обоих крыши на подпорках и честном слове держатся.  
  
— Все очень относилось, Сэм.  
  
— Вижен ничего не говорил?  
  
— Ну, может он и знал, — ответила Алая Ведьма, — но мы это не обсуждали, а сам, видимо, не считал нужным рассказывать.   
  
— Где он, кстати?  
  
— Старк вызвал.  
  
— Что—то Беннера не видно.  
  
— Так его тут и нет. Он, как и Роуди, особа приближенная, и ему позволили остаться при троне. Мало ли его Величеству жарко будет и надо веером помахать. Это я не о Старке. Он сам там на побегушках.  
  
— Это вообще возмутительно, у нас тут конец света грядет, Танос со дня на день пожалует, а Старк, вместо того, чтобы лишний раз потренироваться для поддержания физической формы, с енотом носится, как с писанной торбой, потому что то у него нервы, то лапу ломит, то животик пучит, то кресло купить надо — спать ему, видите ли, не на чем, — возмутился Стив.  
  
— А что, мистер Старк тоже должен от пола двести раз отжиматься и гири таскать? — непринужденно поинтересовался Питер, за что получил укоризненный взгляд от Стива.  
  
— Ребят, хорош стебаться.  
  
— Ванда, ты счастливый человек с нетравмированной психикой. А мы два месяца в этом цирке жили, а некоторые даже участвовали.  
  
— Заинтриговали. Надо будет с ним как—то познакомится. Что за чудо—юдо зверь завелся, которого теперь любят больше вас. Может, вы ревнуете?  
  
Ванда обвела всех лукавым взглядом.  
  
  
***  
  
— Сплавил подопечных в пионерлагерь и наслаждаешься тишиной?   
  
— Локи, ты как всегда внезапен. Ты с новостями или просто так заглянул?  
  
— Всего понемногу. Может, я скучал по вам?  
  
— Ой, Локи, давай только без этого. Что нового?  
  
— Танос почти собрал армию, а его шестерки заняты поиском недостающих камней. Тор тоже мечется по мирам, собирая приверженцев, но наша численность пока уступает «силам зла», одни Ледяные Гиганты и бесчисленные Читаури чего стоят. Одна отмашка — и они сорвутся с цепей.  
  
— Думаешь, нападут без камней?  
  
— Тони, а когда ему это мешало воевать со всеми? Хобби у него такое. Более того, учитывая, чье сердце он хочет завоевать — это не удивительно. Ей всегда мало «подарков».  
  
— И кто эта счастливица?  
  
— Хель, — видя, что Тони никак не отреагировал на это имя, добавил, — Смерть по—вашему.  
  
— Это ты сейчас образно?  
  
— Старк, какие ж тут шутки, когда речь идет о нежных чувствах.  
  
— И это старуха с косой в черном плаще? Он, конечно, тоже не красавец, но вкус у него специфический я тебе скажу.   
  
— Ну, по понятиям ее народа она еще даже юная, внешность очень обманчива.  
  
В подтверждение своих слов Локи мгновенно стал древним старцем, затем ребенком лет десяти, а потом неожиданно «Кларком из приюта».  
  
— Так это ты мне всучил этого неврастеника тогда!  
  
— Ты сам его выбрал.  
  
— Вот так я и поверил главному шутнику и манипулятору.  
  
— В любом случае вам обоим это пошло на пользу. Да и мне развлечение — было интересно за вами наблюдать. И, Тони, положа руку на сердце, признайся, что тебе нравилось гнобить Роджерса с помощью Шухера.  
  
— И ты не вступился за свою даму сердца? А как же рыцарство в сияющих доспехах?  
  
Локи сделал удивленное выражение лица, хотя в глазах плясали веселые искорки.  
  
— Иногда Стив не прав.   
  
— Иногда?  
  
— Кстати, Тони, как там наш страдалец? — Локи проигнорировал вопрос.  
  
— Ты о Роджерсе?  
  
— Я о Барнсе.  
  
— Да вот недавно у него крыша конкретно потекла. Пришлось идти к Брюсу, все—таки он биолог. Оказалось, что слишком долго он в этой шкуре и постоянный стресс ускорил превращение в зверя. Сейчас он на успокоительном, но это очень временная мера. Брюс говорит, что надо его вытаскивать иначе мы его потеряем.  
  
— Сейчас его рано возвращать, пусть на диванах посидит, экологически чистую еду поест.  
  
— А его мозги?  
  
— Все нормально с его мозгами. Полгода протянет, а с успокоительным и весь год.   
  
— Как же не вовремя Танос со своей войнушкой.  
  
— Ладно, давай о главном, а то мне еще к Тору надо. Оружие готово?  
  
— Да, почти закончил. Пришлось с ним повозиться, чтобы усилить мощности и добавить некоторые функции. А что у тебя с порталами?  
  
— Работаю над ними.  
  
— У нас мало времени.  
  
— Старк, я и так в окружении, где мечтают порвать меня на мелкие кусочки для сувениров.  
  
— Приветствую тебя в своем мире.  
  
  
***  
  
— Шухер, ты чего разлегся? Собирайся.  
  
— Куда?  
  
— На Базу.   
  
— Зачем? Мне и здесь хорошо.  
  
— То, что тебе и здесь хорошо я знаю, ты едешь с нами.  
  
— С какой это радости? Поезжайте без меня. Кого я там не видел? Более того, там Роджерс и мой персональный убийца—алкаш Бартон.  
  
Тони вздохнул.  
  
— Неужели с детьми всегда так тяжело?  
  
— Что?!  
  
— Да так, мысли вслух. Баки, тебя все равно тут одного никто не оставит. А учитывая, что каждый наш враг норовит первым делом захватить и разрушить мою Башню, то тебе безопаснее на Базе и под нашим присмотром. Ну что ты насупился как сыч? Беннер тебе твоих пилюль возьмет, будешь и дальше как цветок лотоса жевать морковку и сливы только на другом диване. Так что давай, беги собирай свои шмотки, вечером мы уезжаем.  
  
— Зачем? Ты же можешь ездить туда—сюда.  
  
— Потому что в процессе «туда—сюда» масса угроз как для Базы, так и для координации всей операции. Я тоже не горю желанием опять двадцать четыре часа в сутки всех лицезреть и слушать занудства Роджерса.  
  
— Чувствую себя беспомощной малолеткой, — енот вздохнул, но начал слезать с дивана.  
  
— Сейчас ты таким и являешься.  
  
— Да ну тебя.  
  
Шухер засунул свой гаджет в нагрудный карман и потрусил в направлении гардеробной, что—то рыча и треща на ходу.  
  
— Интересно, у кого будет больше чемоданов: у него или Наташи.   
  
Проводив взглядом питомца, Тони вернулся к своим делам.  
  
  
***  
  
— Ну что, гости дорогие, не ждали хозяев?  
  
Все обернулись и замерли. В проеме стояли Тони с Шухером на руке, за ними Наташа и Брюс.  
  
Как—то не ждали они так быстро этого очередного слияния, поэтому по помещению прокатилась волна вздохов, остановившись на Стиве.   
  
Тони светился как звезда на рождественской елке, как всегда излучая улыбку и позитив, морда Шухера была скорее недовольной и обреченной, Наташа со своей дежурной милой улыбкой, Брюс был как всегда сдержан в проявлении эмоций.   
  
— Тони, зачем ты сюда своего питомца притащил? У нас серьезные дела намечаются, а не цирковые представления.   
  
— Стив, вот только тебя забыл спросить, кого и куда мне тащить. Хотя по поводу цирковых представлений я бы подискутировал, но, боюсь, у тебя словарного запаса не хватит. Скучно.   
  
— Старк, ты что, и на операции его брать будешь? Может, уже сумку в броне сделал, как у кенгуру?  
  
— Может и сделал. Знаешь, Роджерс, сейчас хорошую няньку днем с огнем не найти, все самим приходится, все самим.  
  
Стив недовольно поджал губы и хотел что—то сказать, но в этот момент воздух пришел в движение, сгущаясь, и в центре зала материализовался Локи собственной персоной. Обведя всех взглядом, остановился на «еноте раздора».  
  
— Ух ты, какой милый зверек! На вид такая лапочка! — говоря это, подошел к Тони и взял у него зверя, — Какой же ты хорошенький, — продолжая наглаживать енота перевел взгляд на Стива: — Давай себе такого же заведем?  
  
Повисло молчание, которое нарушало только возмущенное сопение Стива и еле сдерживаемый смех вновь прибывших и кого—то из агентов. Искры скандала уже начали разгораться, но обстановку разрядил женский голосок из коридора.  
  
— Вижен, давай быстрее. Я хочу познакомиться со зверем, который уже многих свел с ума.  
  
Агенты и Мстители расступились, и в центр зала с улыбкой на лице быстрой походкой вышла Алая Ведьма, но когда ее взгляд остановился на Шухере, который снова сидел на руке хозяина, резко остановилась и улыбка сменилась удивлением. Ведьма стояла спиной к большинству присутствующих, поэтому ее реакцию многие не заметили.   
  
Сначала Ванда метнула вопросительный взгляд на внешне невозмутимого Тони, потом на Локи, стоявшего рядом с Тони и крайне занятого изучением своего маникюра, затем ее взгляд вернулся к Шухеру.   
  
— Какой хорошенький, — протянула Ванда, и с улыбкой пошла к «всеобщему» любимцу, — можно его подержать?  
  
— О, Боже, — взвыл Стив, устремив беспомощный взгляд в потолок.  
  
— Да, дорогой? — откликнулся Локи.  
  
По залу прокатилась волна смеха и хихиканья.  
  
  
***  
  
— Ну как ты?  
  
Наташа бесшумно подошла к Клинту, большую часть времени сторонившегося всех, пребывая где—то далеко в своих мыслях, и сейчас вот одиноко сидел в одном из тренировочных залов.  
  
— Да вот жив пока.   
  
— Ты дома был?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Наташ, мне стыдно смотреть Лоре и детям в глаза.   
  
— Клинт, ну что ты как ребенок?  
  
Бартон виновато посмотрел в глаза подруге.  
  
— Я их бросил, поддался на эту авантюру Роджерса, год скрывался. Я не видел, как мой сын делает первые шаги!  
  
— Ой, как будто у первых двух видел.  
  
— Это другое. Тогда я был на заданиях, а тут просто... дурак.  
  
— Так, заканчивай свое самобичевание. Собирайся. Выезжаем через тридцать минут.  
  
— Куда?  
  
— На кудыкину гору, идиот. На ферму поедем. Клинт, у нас впереди битва, и неизвестно, как все закончится.   
  
Сделав распоряжение, Наташа развернулась и быстро покинула одинокого страдальца.  
  
  
***  
  
— Нет, нет и нет! Шухер не поедет! Там дети! Ты хочешь, чтобы он совсем с катушек сорвался? Мы и так столько усилий потратили. Мой ответ — нет.  
  
— Ну, Тони. Шухер такой милый, такой забавный. Он будет отличным отвлекающим маневром. Да и ему пойдет на пользу подышать свежим воздухом.  
  
— У него и так этого воздуха сейчас целое поле.  
  
— Увидеть новых людей, а главное — отдохнуть от лица Роджерса, — заметив, что Тони не возмутился, Наташа продолжила: — Что с ним случится? Он под присмотром, поиграет с равными по разуму. Шухеру пойдет на пользу смена обстановки. Тем более ты куда—то собирался слетать, но не хотел оставлять своего любимца без присмотра.  
  
— Он мне не любимец.  
  
— Конечно. Так как? По рукам?   
  
Тони хитро прищурился, наклонив голову набок.  
  
— Во—первых, договариваться с ним будешь сама, я бы на это посмотрел, во—вторых, с какой стати я опять должен помогать Бартону? Я и так год только и делал, что занимался вопросами его семьи.  
  
— Потому, что у тебя есть сердце?  
  
— Да? Многие считают, что его нет.  
  
Наташа улыбнулась.  
  
— И в третьих, что мне за это будет? С Бертона все равно, кроме анализов и нытья, ничего не выжать, так что... — Тони вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
  
— Я придумаю что—нибудь. Вечером. — Наташа подошла к Тони и провела пальцами по нижней губе, — обещаю тебе понравится.   
  
Затем, быстро поцеловав, она развернулась и направилась на поиски енота. Теперь предстояло уговорить его, а это задачка посложнее.  
  
  
***  
  
— Шухер, будь хорошим мальчиком. Хватит упираться. Ну что тебе стоит?  
  
— Там дети.  
  
— И что? Они же не съедят тебя.  
  
— У меня было три сестры, я знаю, что такое дети.  
  
— Но это же не страшнее Роджерса.  
  
— Иногда равнозначно.  
  
— Кстати о Роджерсе. Сегодня он будет целый день на базе.   
  
— Шантаж?  
  
— Да.  
  
— И Тони согласился?  
  
— Да. Но могу тебя успокоить — без боя он не сдался.  
  
— И что он потребовал взамен? Ооо, нет—нет, я не хочу это знать.  
  
— Ну так что?  
  
— А что я получу за свои мучения?  
  
— Что ты хочешь? — Наташа вздохнула. Нет, она знала, что он тоже потребует себе что—то, иногда они так похожи.  
  
— Хочу, хочу виски!  
  
— Так, за свои вселенские страдания ты получишь пакет чипсов и по рукам.  
  
— За троих детей?! Как—то дешево ты меня оцениваешь, даже унизительно как—то. Три больших пакета и три желания. И не меньше!  
  
— Так, три пакета, по одному в день и одно желание.  
  
— Заметано!  
  
— Ну так чего сидишь, одевайся покрасивше. Народ мирить едем.  
  
Наташа проводила взглядом убегающего енота, а сама задумалась, как это все скормить Шухеру в обход вездесущей Пятницы, и чтобы об этом не узнал Тони. Интересно, с кем договориться будет проще.  
  
  
***  
  
На ферму десант примирения ехал в полном молчании, каждый думал о своем. Так же молча поднялись на крыльцо.  
  
Клинт не решался постучать и, собираясь с силами, топтался на коврике. Весь его вид говорил, что заготовленный текст где—то потерялся по пути, мысли тоже разбежались, и что ему сейчас говорить он не знал.  
  
— Давай, перед смертью не надышишься.  
  
— Наташа, вот умеешь ты поддержать в трудную минуту.  
  
Выдохнув, он постучал в дверь. Через минуту послышались щелчки и дверь открылась. На пороге стояла Лора.   
  
Женщина быстро пробежав взглядом по гостям, остановилась на Клинте.  
  
— Кого я вижу! Блудный муж и отец вернулся. И трех лет не прошло, всего какой—то год. Да еще с группой поддержки. Нат, признайся, это ты его за шкирку домой приволокла?  
  
— Да вообще—то это я напросилась в компанию, я ж обещала детям познакомить их с нашим Шухером, вот и решила, пока затишье, приехать.  
  
Лора скептически посмотрела на Наташу, всем видом говоря, что ни одному слову она не верит, на что та пожала плечами.  
  
— Ну что встали на пороге? Проходите, раз приехали. Дети очень обрадуются знакомству.  
  
Только она это сказала, из глубины дома послышался топот ног и детский визг. И вот Клинт уже стоит обвешанный двумя детьми, которые наперебой что—то ему одновременно рассказывают. Так они и зашли всей толпой в дом.  
  
— Опять Натаниэля бросили без присмотра?   
  
— Мы его в манеж посадили, не беспокойся, мам.  
  
— А тетю Наташу никто не хочет обнять? Я вам Шухера привезла поиграть.  
  
— Конечно хотим!  
  
Купер с Лилу спрыгнули с отца и переметнулись к любимой тете. После всех обнимашек их маленькие любопытные ручонки потянулись к шкуре енота. Наташа почувствовала, как Шухер сначала передернулся, а потом сжался.  
  
— Терпи, атаманом будешь, — тихо прошептала она, на что енот ответил рыком. Затем, уже громко обращаясь к детям, она продолжила, — будьте осторожны с ним. Сильно не дергайте. У него очень хрупкие косточки.  
  
— Как у Натаниэля?  
  
— Да, как у него. Кстати, а где мой крестник?  
  
— В детской. Слышишь, стучит игрушками и зовет всех наверх. Пошли, он уже заждался свою крестную.  
  
Оставив детей с енотом и с их отцом, женщины пошли на второй этаж.  
  
  
***  
  
— Ты собираешься его прощать?  
  
— Ну а куда этого идиота деть? Придется. Сама ж знаешь, заиграются, как дети, про все на свете забывают. И будь им один год или сорок один.  
  
— Кому ты рассказываешь.  
  
И обе одновременно вздохнули.  
  
— Опять грядет масштабная битва и без вас никак?  
  
— По мелкому мы не размениваемся, это бесконечно: то одни, то другие угрозы вселенского масштаба. Единственный выход из этого процесса — смерть.  
  
— Тьфу ты. Я даже думать не хочу об этом.  
  
— Тогда давай поговорим о Натаниэле. Как он? Животик больше не беспокоит?  
  
— Да вроде все в порядке. Сейчас такой шкодник, только отвернись. Даже не знаю, что бы я без вас делала тогда. Передавай Тони привет. А чего он не приехал?   
  
— Да его сейчас почти дома не бывает, занят координацией групп.   
  
В этот момент они услышали внизу какой—то шум, состоящий из хлопанья дверей, бьющейся посуды, енотского визга, детских возгласов и клинтовских причитаний.  
  
Женщины испуганно переглянулись, подхватили Натаниэля и поспешили на звуки начинающегося апокалипсиса.  
  
Когда же они спустились в гостиную, увидели, как по ней носится грязный и присыпанный сверху чем—то белым Шухер, а Клинт с Купером и Лилу пытается его словить, роняя предметы мебели, тем самым добавляя шума.  
  
— О, Боже, что здесь случилось? — воскликнула Лора   
  
— Тони нас убьет, — прошептала Наташа, увидев, во что превратился Шухер.  
  
Заметив «маму», енот рванул напрямую к ней, прижался к ноге и жалобно заскулил, подняв вверх мордочку с жалобным взглядом.  
  
Быстро подхватив страдальца на руки, Наташа устремила на всех причастных грозный взгляд.  
  
— Это что вы с ним сделали? Клинт, вот ты куда смотрел?   
  
— Да я отошел всего на минутку.  
  
— Теть Нат, да мы ничего с ним не делали, — начал оправдываться Купер, а Лилу помогала брату. — Мы были с ним очень осторожны, даже на поводок взяли. Пошли на луг, устроили пикник, поиграли с ним в мячик, он так забавно его ловил.  
  
— А почему на нем столько заколок и резинка на хвосте?  
  
— Ну, хотели, чтобы он был красивее. Вот, посмотри, какие фотографии получились!  
  
Детвора достала свои гаджеты и стали демонстрировать сделанные за эти два часа фотографии: вот Шухер стоит на травке и смотрит вдаль, вот нюхает цветок, а вот сидит на заднице, держит мячик и улыбается, а вот и групповое фото где «украшенного» енота зажали между собой детские ручонки. И в таком духе фотографий триста, не меньше.  
  
— А на поводок зачем вы его пристегнули?  
  
— Чтобы не убежал.   
  
— Ну и дальше что? — Лора вмешалась в допрос, показывая глазами на грязного енота.  
  
— А дальше он как—то сам отстегнулся и побежал. Мы за ним. Местности он же не знает и с разбега попал в ту большую лужу, что у дороги. Мы хотели ему помочь, но он как рванет в сторону кухни, а там у тебя мука стояла для пирожков. Ну вот и все. А потом папа прибежал и, увидев это все, стал помогать нам его ловить, но Шухер неожиданно очень резвым оказался, и мы не успели его поймать и помыть. Мы не виноваты. Он сам.  
  
«Бегун с препятствиями», который сейчас сидел на недоступной для детей высоте, возмутился рыком.  
  
— Нат, только Старку не говори, а? А то мне еще дартс вспоминают.  
  
— Я—то не скажу, — «Шухер сам все расскажет в красках» — добавила мысленно Наташа, а вслух продолжила, — но, боюсь, он все равно узнает, так что стоит приготовить пепел.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Голову себе посыпать будешь, когда на тебя орать будут.  
  
— А ты чего такая спокойная? Твоя же идея была взять его с собой.  
  
— Клинтон, я думаю, Наташа как—нибудь с Тони разберется. А ты тащи ведра и швабры. Вы втроем моете полы и смотрите за Натаниэлем, только не так, как за Шухером, а мы пойдем нашу проблему отмывать. Любимца надо вернуть в первозданном виде.  
  
...  
  
После того как все банные процедуры были закончены и кухня с гостиной приведены в порядок большое семейство и их гости сели ужинать.  
  
— Наташ, а что Шухер ест? Что ему дать?  
  
— Да в принципе можно то же, что и нам, только острое и перченое не стоит.  
  
Лора взяла маленькое блюдце, насыпала в него немного еды, после чего поставила на пол.  
  
На нее уставилось два удивленных взгляда.  
  
— Лора, что ты делаешь? Он не ест с пола.   
  
— А где он ест?  
  
— За столом. И десертную ложку захвати.  
  
Лора вопросительно посмотрела на Шухера, потом на Наташу, затем на мужа.   
  
— Да, Лор, он у них дрессированный, как цирковой пудель.  
  
Енот затрещал и оскалил зубы.  
  
— Что ж, на это интересно посмотреть.  
  
Лора поставила маленькую тарелочку с ложечкой на стол рядом с тарелкой Наташи и продолжила накрывать на стол, а тем временем все начали занимать свои места.  
  
— Но не обольщайся, он у них с характером. Практически ни к кому на руки не идет, кроме Тони и Наташи. Такой чести удостоились только Брюс и Ванда. Остальных может и укусить.  
  
— Ой, а мы ему понравились! Он нас не кусал и с радостью с нами играл, — защебетали дети.  
  
Ужин уже начался и все периодически наблюдали, как Шухер неспешно ел ложкой и всем видом показывал, что наслаждается едой. Ему поставили отдельный высокий стул, на который положили еще маленькую подушечку, и на этом «троне» он сидел с королевской осанкой, величественно на всех взирая.   
  
— Надо же, он ест аккуратнее тебя, Клинт, я уже не говорю о детях.   
  
Она посмотрела на детский столик Натаниэля, который был весь испачкан едой, — как вам это удалось? Не поделитесь секретом?  
  
— Ооо, это вопрос к Тони, да и с Шухером нам повезло — он у нас очень умный и послушный мальчик.   
  
Наташа улыбнулась еноту и погладила его головке, на что в ответ Шухер расплылся в енотской улыбке.  
  
— Удивительно. Он как маленький человечек.   
  
— О да.  
  
— И что все нашли в этом еноте? — пробурчал себе в чашку Клинт, но Шухер его услышал.  
  
Отложив ложку в сторону, енот со своего места перелез на ноги к Наташе, но, к ее удивлению, потянул свою лапку к Лоре, и ей оставалось только помочь ему перелезть к себе на колени. Как только Шухер достиг своей цели, он с вызовом посмотрел на Клинта и прижался к его жене. Тот даже поперхнулся.  
  
— Мама, смотри, ты ему тоже нравишься!  
  
— Нат, какой же он милый.  
  
Лора расплылась в умилении, Клинта перекосило, на что Наташа слегка улыбнулась и перевела взгляд на Лору.  
  
— Да, он у нас такой. Шухер умеет очаровывать, когда ему хочется. Он у нас тот еще дамский угодник.   
  
— Я вижу. Наверное, если бы он был человеком, девчонки за ним табунами бы бегали.   
  
— И не говори, Лора. Был бы тем еще сердцеедом, — Наташа тихонько хохотнула своим мыслям.  
  
— Нат, а вы не планировали разводить енотов?   
  
Представив мысли Баки по этому вопросу, Наташа расхохоталась, а присутствующие не могли понять, что вызвало такой приступ смеха.  
  
— Пока нет. Нам одного енота с головой. Да и он пока не изъявлял тяги к прекрасному полу. Думаю, если у него будет такая потребность, Тони обязательно организует свидание для своего любимца — говоря это, она продолжала смеяться через слово, стараясь не смотреть на Шухера.  
  
— Тетя Нат, а можно Шухер будет у нас в комнате спать?  
  
— Думаю, на сегодня стресса ему хватит. Давайте в следующий раз.  
  
— Ну пожалуйста, тетя Нат.  
  
Наташа вопросительно посмотрела на Шухера, а он на нее. Итогом разговора взглядов стало покорное принятие своей енотской участи.   
  
— Так, только сразу договариваемся: Шухера не тискать, ничего на него не вплетать и не завязывать, дверь спальни приоткрыть, и если он захочет уйти, вы его за хвост тянуть назад не будете. Договорились?  
  
— Да—да! Обещаем!  
  
Довольная малышня подхватила с маминых рук енота и побежала с ним в свою спальню.  
  
...  
  
— Тетя Нат, оставьте нам Шухера, ну хоть на денек, — дети заискивающе смотрели Наташе в глаза, а Шухер, крепко вцепившись в ее руку, трещал и рычал.  
  
— Я бы с радостью, но дядя Тони очень расстроится, если я вернусь без него. Это его любимец.   
  
— Жалко, он нам очень понравился.   
  
Было видно, что малышня искренне расстроилась.  
  
— Но я постараюсь обязательно привезти его еще раз, — сказав это она почувствовала, как когти трех лап впились ей в руку.  
  
Наташа шла к квинджету, оставив Клинта прощался на крыльце со своей семьей, и было слышно, как дети клянчат у него «такого же» енота.  
  
...  
  
«Наконец—то домой! Где нет детей до тридцати лет. Питер не в счет, он меня не трогает, а Ванда, зная, что я Человек, тоже меня сильно не беспокоит и за хвост не дергает. И главное — вокруг тишина и покой! С тишиной я, конечно, загнул, но относительный покой и полный комфорт у меня там есть. Все—таки мне с Тони мега—повезло. А если бы меня семейство с детьми „пожалело“? Страшно даже представить. Дожил на старости лет: на поводок пристегнули как собаку, еду на пол поставили, мячом по морде несколько раз получил, резинками и заколками разноцветными украшен был, как вспомню ту фотосессию, так опять дыхание перехватывает от воспоминания сильных детских объятий. В грязи вымазался, как свинья, воды из лужи нахлебался, хорошо хоть через свинарник не бежал. Надо будет каких—то таблеток для профилактики попросить. И этот аттракцион развлечений только за каких—то два часа. А если бы год в таком режиме? Страшно даже представить, точно бы остальные три лапы склеил. Эх, называется, съездил в гости. Больше я не поддамся на уговоры, ни за какие коврижки. Надо у Наташи еще что—то выпросить за такие страдания и ангельское терпение. А за шутку про енотскую подружку вообще стакан вискаря положено. Нос до сих пор болит.»  
  
  
***  
  
— Наташа, ты мне бутылку вискаря должна.  
  
— Чевой—то?  
  
— За мое хорошее поведение в гостях.  
  
— А чего сразу целый ящик не требуешь?  
  
— Так целый ты и не дашь.  
  
— Я и бутылки не дам. Максимум можешь рассчитывать на пару капель из пипетки.  
  
— Издеваешься?  
  
— Будешь торговаться, так и того не получишь.  
  
— Наташа, ты невыносима! Я все Тони расскажу.  
  
— Валяй. Думаешь, тебе это может?  
  
Шухер насупился и обиженно отвернулся. В это время и зашел Тони.  
  
— Как съездили в гости?  
  
— Нормально. Помирили страдальца. Лора привет передавала.  
  
— А этот чего отвернулся зубами к стенке?  
  
Как только Тони упомянул «этого», Шухер резко развернулся и его как прорвало.  
  
— Чему мне радоваться? По морде мячом получил, грязи нахлебался, разодели как девчонку, еду как собаке поставили, так еще и обсуждали, что мне подружка нужна.  
  
— Какая подружка? — не понял Тони.  
  
— Енотская! Видите ли, такого умницу, как я, разводить надо!  
  
Когда до Тони дошел смысл сказанного, его согнуло от смеха — видимо, представил эту картину.  
  
— Ну чего ты ржешь! — возмутился обиженный Баки—Шухер. — Тебя бы так опустили.  
  
— Почему опустили? Тебе комплимент сделали, — ответил Тони через смех.  
  
— Да ну тебя! И вот за все это я попросил возмещение морального ущерба в виде бутылочки виски, а Наташа сказала, что даст только понюхать.  
  
— Баки, ты сильно преуменьшаешь. А будешь возмущаться — и тех капель не получишь.  
  
— И правда, Баки, не перегибай палку. Пока ты в этой шкуре, мы за тебя отвечаем, поэтому и заботимся, а не потому, что нам жалко. Вспомни, как ты на всех кидался, когда мозги в спиртном плавали. Если забыл, могу Пятницу попросить видео включить «Бешеный. Продолжение». Вот сбросишь шкурку, тогда хоть упейся. Хоть на радостях, хоть с горя.  
  
Баки—Шухер тяжело вздохнул, поняв, что с ними спорить бесполезно и придется смириться.  
  
— Ну хоть пиццу—то мне можно?  
  
— Конечно, диетическую.  
  
— Эх, и почему я маленьким не сдох.  
  
Тони с Наташей одновременно улыбнулись и пошли каждый по своим делам, оставив причитающего енота в одиночестве.

 

***  
  
Как—то в Башне было комфортнее, чем на Базе. Конечно, Тони жил не в жилом боксе, как все, а в апартаментах, которые были самыми крутыми и навороченными, но все равно чувствовалось, что это не дом, а военная база.  
  
В общем, все не то и все не так, и диван не такой и кресло жесткое. Уже неделю здесь и все никак не привыкну. Все уже давно спят и видят десятый сон, а я и первый—то призвать не могу, и есть хочется. Мои диетологи во главе с Брюсом каждую калорию считают, изверги. Говорит, что я и так жирный, а лишний вес опасен для моего сердца. Изверг. Может, его покусать? Хотя, если он позеленеет тут, то разнесет все к чертовой бабушке, и тогда Тони с меня шкуру живьем снимет. Так, пока никто не видит, Пятница не в счет, пойду хоть овощей пожую. Это она мне разрешает в неограниченных количествах. И как я еще не замычал? Мясца бы, но сегодняшнюю норму я уже съел и больше мне не выдадут, потому что не положено. Эх, что за жизнь пошла, одни ограничения. Хотя, если быть честным самим с собой, то чувствовать себя я стал более энергичным, но в этом я им не признаюсь даже под пытками.   
  
Встряхнув шерсть, я спрыгнул с кресла и решил пойти на общую кухню. Там точно кто—то мог забыть что—то вкусненькое.  
  
Пока бежал по пустому коридору, меня привлек шорох, отчетливо слышный в ночной тишине, и я остановился, прислушиваясь. Шум доносился как раз из кухни.   
  
Неужели мыши завелись?  
  
Да нет, не может быть.   
  
И вот надо было свой планшетник в комнате оставить. Так бы сейчас у Пятницы спросил.  
  
Шорох опять повторился.  
  
Идти? Не идти?  
  
Мои размышления прервало урчание желудка.  
  
Ну вот и решили. Иду. Я грозный зверь и все такое.  
  
Тихонько подкравшись к кухне, я осторожно открыл дверь и заглянул внутрь. В помещении было включено приглушенное ночное освещение, но никого не было видно.  
  
Может, сквозняк? Может, показалось с голодухи?  
  
Сделав пару шагов по проходу между столами, я свернул направо и увидел заветный холодильник и уже было почти рванул в его направлении, как вдруг дорогу мне преградило что—то явно больше мыши! Типа такого, как я, только рыжее, больше, пушистее и с горящими большими глазами. И вот этот «писец», оскалив зубы и рыча, начал медленно двигаться в моем направлении.  
  
Я, конечно, был у себя дома, но, похоже «ночной гость» не сильно хотел вступать в диалог и принимать этот факт. Да и его рычание с оскалом я понимал чисто интуитивно, чутьё говорило, что меня сейчас будут убивать.   
  
За долю секунды перед глазами пролетела вся моя жизнь, эпилогом которой станет растерзанная енотская тушка в луже кровищи на кухне. Ну а что? Если бы в моей крови была сыворотка, то понятное дело, что я выстоял в любом бы случае, а так я скорее «диванный» воин.   
  
И вот зверь делает прыжок, я успеваю увернуться, что удивительно, но его зубы успевают цапнуть мою заднюю лапу.   
  
Черт!  
  
Не обращая внимания на острую боль, я начинаю со всех имеющихся лап — здоровых и не очень — бежать, скользя на повороте по скользкому полу. Меня заносит на стопку кастрюль, падая, они создают громкий звон, который дополнил мой скулеж. Шум, похоже, напугал моего преследователя и на мгновение он притормозил, тем самым дав мне время отбежать подальше.  
  
И тут, посмотрев по сторонам, я понимаю, что со страха свернул не там и сам себя загнал в тупик, а заветная дверь осталась за спиной зверюги, которая теперь медленно кралась ко мне.  
  
Черт!   
  
Я, конечно, занял боевую стойку и даже когтистой лапой помахал для вида и порычал, но четко понимал, на чьей стороне будет победа. С другой стороны, он явно не ожидает, что я могу на него кинуться. Или ожидает? Не важно. Я ж Баки. Я боец! Врагам не сдается и так далее по тексту. Сейчас главное пробиться к выходу и добежать за помощью к более сильным. Они покажут этому нахальцу кузькину мать. Главное победа над врагом, а не глупая геройская смерть в стиле Роджерса.  
  
Так что сейчас мозги и скорость важнее силы. Надо сделать что—то неожиданное и рвануть со всех лап.  
  
И вот я подпускаю противника ближе, демонстрируя «трясущуюся тушку», затем резко подпрыгиваю, ударяя лапой по морде, а потом задними как бы отталкиваясь со всей силы от его тела кидаюсь наутек.  
  
Вот он заветный выход из кухни. Я, проявляя чудеса изворотливости, на скорости проскальзываю в приоткрытую дверь и оказываюсь в коридоре. Спасибо адреналину. Но расслабляться рано, потому что краем уха слышу своего преследователя.  
  
И в момент, когда незваный гость почти догнал меня — все—таки четыре лапы лучше трех, вернее двух с половиной или даже одной с половиной, если считать целые конечности, зажигается яркий свет и навстречу мне спешит сонный отряд спасения. Естественно во главе с Тони. Если бы не трагичность моей ситуации, я б посмеялся над их одеянием. Все спешили кто в чем был. Наверное, подумали, что базу атаковали пришельцы, не меньше. Клинт с луком прибежал в одних трусах, а Роджерс с полотенцем на бедрах. Интересно, не мешало бы оно ему во время битвы? Как—то неудобно морды бить и набедренную повязку придерживать. У Ванды такая милая пижамка со слониками, которая никак не вяжется с образом ведьмы. В общем, куча полуголых взъерошенных сонных людей.   
  
Сконцентрировав взгляд только на Тони, я рванул к нему из последних енотских сил, и он, сориентировавшись, подхватил меня на руки как раз в тот момент, когда челюсти зверя клацнули в воздухе в том месте, где только что был мой хвост. Клинт же за шкирку подхватил другого енота и слегка встряхнул. Оказывается, это помогло — зверь перестал махать лапами и рычать.  
  
Как же хорошо на высоте и в безопасности! Я прижался к Тони и как со стороны услышал свой жалобно — радостный скулеж. Все—таки я победил!  
  
— И как она из клетки выбралась? — причитал Клинт, — я же проверял, замок был закрыт.  
  
— Это твой енот?  
  
— Да. Для детей поймал возле контейнеров с мусором, хотел порадовать. Но это девочка.  
  
— Девочка? — переспросила Наташа. — Боевая.   
  
— Ага, как ты. Не сразу удалось поймать, — гордо сказал Клинт, хотя в одних трусах, с енотом в одной руке и луком в другой, смотрелся достаточно забавно.   
  
— Все это замечательно, — перебил Тони, — но какого ты ее сюда приволок?!  
  
— Тони, хочу заметить, — вмешался в разговор Брюс, привлекая к себе внимание, — я вижу, что подружка Клинта ранила, кхм, Шухера, — он указал на заднюю лапку, которая действительно кровоточила, — и я могу предположить, что вряд ли она привита, а учитывая место ее нахождения...  
  
— Брюс, не тяни, — взволнованно перебила Наташа, затягивая халат поплотнее.  
  
— Ну, кроме того, что надо обработать рану, Шухеру необходимо сделать курс уколов.  
  
— Так чего же мы тут стоим?! Бегом в медицинский блок, а с тобой, Клинт, разговор еще не окончен! И убери это зверье отсюда.  
  
Тони с енотом на руках развернулся и быстрым шагом направился в медицинские блоки. Не отставая, за ним следовали Наташа с Брюсом и на выходе догнала Ванда.  
  
— Ну вот, опять влип. И опять из—за Шухера. Что ж мне так с ним не везет, — жаловался сам себе Клинт, уходя на поиски клетки.   
  
Народ начал медленно расходиться по своим боксам, и никто не заметил, как в углу, вальяжно прислонившись к стене, стоял Локи. На его губах играла загадочная ухмылка.  
  
  
***  
  
— Я никуда не уйду. Вдруг вам понадобится моя помощь, — упиралась Ванда, — тем более, я в курсе вашего секрета. Так что я в вашем тайном кружке, хотите вы этого или нет.  
  
— Как хочешь, главное, не болтай об этом на всех углах, — смирился Тони, — так, а теперь ты, — теперь он обращался к Шухеру, — перестань скулить и давай рассказывай, что произошло.  
  
Пока Брюс обрабатывал рану на лапе, Шухер взял протянутый гаджет и начал набирать текст.  
  
— Мне не спалось, хотелось есть.  
  
— Кто бы сомневался, — не удержалась от комментария Наташа, — начало очень знакомое. Ну и что дальше?  
  
— Будешь издеваться, ничего не расскажу, — насупился енот.  
  
— Думаешь, удержишься? — продолжила подкалывать Наташа.  
  
— Ну и ладно! В общем, пошел я на кухню и услышал шум. И когда почти добежал до холодильника, на меня напало это чудовище!  
  
— Баки, тебя одолела девчонка, не стыдно?  
  
— Тони, вот знаешь, не стыдно. У нее четыре лапы, а у меня только одна целая. Более того, она всю свою жизнь дикий енот, а я только год, и самый что ни на есть диванно—домашний. И, несмотря на это, победил я, а не она.  
  
Енот гордо задрал свой нос, но через мгновение болезненно взвизгнул. Видно Брюс нажал где—то сильнее, чем следовало.  
  
— А теперь надо сделать уколы, — как всегда спокойно сказал он.  
  
— Нет! Не надо! Тони! Я хорошо себя чувствую.   
  
«Герой» Баки снова превратился в несчастного Шухера.  
  
— Давай я наложу на тебя сон или обезболю. Ты ничего не почувствуешь, обещаю.  
  
— Не надо магии! — взвыл Шухер, — мне прошлого раза хватило. Еще неизвестно, как магия на магию подействует!  
  
Ванда пожала плечами.  
  
— Баки, все равно уколы тебе сделают, — стала уговаривать Наташа, — по доброй воле или принудительно. Выбирай.  
  
Енот с надеждой посмотрел на Тони, но он, похоже, тоже был непреклонен в данном вопросе. Почему—то, когда дело касалось лечения, все были заодно, особенно, когда дело касалось уколов. Мучители!  
  
— Тогда уж по доброй воле, — и Шухер покорно вздохнул. От судьбы все равно не сбежишь.  
  
Тони сочувствующе посмотрел на смиренную морду енота.  
  
— Баки, еда тебя когда—нибудь погубит.  
  
На что енот ответил возмущенным рыком, перешедшим в визг, когда игла пронзила его «нежную» шкурку.  
  
  
***  
  
Оказывается, одним уколом лечение не закончилось и меня кололи несколько дней. Если бы не своя болящая от уколов задница, я б позлорадствовал над своим пушистым врагом, так как ей тоже прописали курс прививок. И она практически все время находилась в просторной клетке, в отличие меня. Я же возлегал в удобном кресле с пледом и подушками с самым что ни на есть жалостливым видом. Ну а что? Бонусами своего положения надо пользоваться. Если бы мне кто год назад сказал, что я буду ездить на шее Тони и Наташи, да и Брюса с Вандой, решил бы, что кто—то обкурился как минимум.  
  
Мысли текли плавно и размеренно, медленно погружая енотское тело в очередной сон, но у желудка были свои планы на ближайшее время, о чем он немедленно оповестил. Глаза, естественно, резко открылись в поисках еды.   
  
Что ж, осталось только доползти с одной целой лапой из трех и больной задницей до заветной тарелки на тумбочке рядом с креслом. Сейчас это было сродни подвигу. Желудок с нетерпением снова заурчал в предвкушении.  
  
Не знаю, сколько времени это заняло, но передвигаться ползком, как гусеница, оказалось делом совсем не быстрым. И вот, опершись мордой о подлокотник, используя ее как опору, потянулся здоровой лапой за печеньем. Каково же было мое возмущение, когда я почти дотянулся до заветной цели, появившийся Роджерс забрал мое лакомство!   
  
Я даже опешил от такой наглости, но быстро пришел в себя. От возмущения громко зарычал, переходя на визг. Громко и с интонацией.  
  
Он же посмотрел на меня, затем на печенье и, с вызовом глядя мне в глаза, демонстративно надкусил МОЕ печенье! Вот же сволочь! Объедать животное! Объедать инвалида! Укушу гада! Пусть только подойдет ближе!  
  
— Стив, тебе не надоело соревноваться с животным? — окликнул Роджерса неожиданно появившийся Локи.  
  
— Да с ним все носятся, как с ценной вазой! Вся его разница с клинтовской енотихой только в том, что этот — старковская игрушка! Она сидит в клетке, а этот как сыр в масле катается и права качает, как человек.  
  
— Стив, когда—нибудь ты пожалеешь о своих словах и поступках.   
  
— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
  
— Только то, что сказал. Ты сначала делаешь, потом думаешь. После этого бегаешь, прощение просишь, которое никому не надо.  
  
Роджерс обиженно поджал губы.  
  
— Не дуйся, тебе не идет. Знаешь, есть у вас людей такая фраза «за деревьями леса не видно», подумай над этим на досуге.  
  
Локи потрепал Шухера между ушками и протянул печенье, лукаво посмотрев на Стива.  
  
— И ты туда же?! Да что ж это такое!   
  
Я конечно боялся есть то, что протягивал этот асгардский бог, но чтобы насолить Роджерсу я сейчас был готов на все! Ну не на все конечно, но на многое. Поэтому взял лапкой протянутое угощение и, с вызовом во взгляде надкусив, стал жевать.   
  
Роджерс сжал челюсти и кулак, в котором когда—то было мое печенье, а сейчас скорее всего мелкие крошки, молча развернулся и покинул зал.  
  
  
***  
  
— Шухер, тебе придется посидеть какое—то время на ферме.  
  
...  
  
— Нет, ты не можешь отсидеться здесь. Один и без контроля. У тебя и так только одна целая лапа осталась.  
  
...  
  
— Да, дети, ты и та стремная енотиха.   
  
...  
  
— Как—нибудь перекантуешься. Не скули ты так! Уши закладывает.   
  
...  
  
— Мало ли кому и что не нравится. Мне вот тоже некоторых лицезреть не хочется, но терплю же. Потому что «надо».  
  
...  
  
— Какая же ты истеричка! Ну что с тобой там случится? Скажу Лоре, как за тобой ухаживать. Точно так же будешь спать в кресле и есть свои сливы.  
  
...  
  
— Вдруг енотиха покусится на твой зад? Ой, Шухер, лежачего не бьют. Помнишь такое?   
  
...  
  
— Какие виды?  
  
...  
  
— Думаешь, ты ее заинтересуешь в этом плане?  
  
...  
  
— Конечно, ты парень в расцвете сил, никто не сомневается в твоей привлекательности.  
  
...  
  
— Если вдруг? Ну, значит, получишь интересный опыт. Будет что вспомнить. Может, еще и потомством обзаведешься. И вот не надо меня кусать!  
  
...  
  
— Так, это даже не обсуждается! Ты едешь на ферму и точка! Не рви на себе шерсть. На этот раз не прокатит.  
  
...  
  
— Шухер, считай это своим вкладом в нашу общую победу над врагом.  
  
...  
  
— Да—да, ты уже навкладывался за свою жизнь. И что для такого вояки как ты выиграть бой на ферме? С твоими—то мозгами.  
  
  
За этими монологами «енотопоклонников», среди которых был Локи, и возмущенным визгом енота, наблюдал Стив, затаившийся за приоткрытой дверью.  
  
  
***  
  
«Нет, ну это уже совершенно ни в какие ворота не лезет. Мало того что Старк с ним носится, чуть ли не под хвостик ему заглядывает, все прыщики мониторит, так и остальные же не отстают! Ладно, Наташа, она, вероятно, хочет своему Тони угодить, пусть Беннер — все—таки он биолог и ему интересно в профессиональном плане, все понятно и с Вандой — она девчонка, но вот чтобы Локи?! Это уже через край! И это не говоря о просто мимо проходящих, у которых при виде енота отшибает мозги и появляется идиотская улыбка умиления. Что они все в нем нашли?!»  
  
Стив, избивая грушу в спортзале, предавался гневным размышлениям.  
  
«Все ему, все этому мелкому засранцу! Я бы еще понял, если это был его ребенок, но это же енот! Мелкий, ущербный, наглый енот! В мое время животное было животным, человек — человеком с соответствующим отношением к каждому. Сейчас же все перевернулось, вместо детей заводят собак, котов, енотов и прочих тварей, одевают их, холят, лелеют, уси—пуськаются с ними и ставят их выше человека! Как, как можно было продинамить не одно важное совещание, от которого может зависеть не одна человеческая жизнь, ради покупки еноту нового кресла, ради пикника, потому что у енота расшаталась нервная система и ему нужен отдых, то еще для каких „важных“ дел, общим знаменателем которых опять был один стариковский енот! А сколько денег Наташа спустила на его гардероб? На эти деньги можно было одеть и накормить не один десяток голодающих детей в Нигерии. Еда — это вообще отдельная тема. Не дай Бог, кто—то объест эту наглую зверушку! Шума и нотаций не переслушать. Как—то за пачку чипсов вообще чуть не удавили на месте. Такое ощущение, что эта мелкая зараза бегает и жалуется. Конечно это вряд ли, наверное, Пятница докладывает, но все равно!»  
  
В ход пошла очередная груша.  
  
«Это несправедливо! Раньше Тони больше заботился обо всех Мстителях, а сейчас только об избранных и своем еноте! Меня он вообще игнорирует! Да, где—то я, может быть, был не прав, умолчал правду, все равно ничего изменить уже было нельзя, но я же попросил прощения, я—то человек. И телефон послал. Столько времени уже прошло. А звонка так и не было. Тони должен понять и простить! Он просто обязан это сделать, когда на кону жизни всех людей на земле. Но нет, он уперся и с энтузиазмом развлекает енота и ходит по приемам с ним подмышкой. Тони меня слушает, но не слышит. Даже не огрызается, как раньше. Только если вот заденешь ушастого.  
  
А как они все уговаривали этого паршивца посидеть на ферме? Как человека! Типа он понимает, о чем они вообще ему говорят! Смешно же. В клетку его, как енотиху Бартона, и вперед без уговоров! Так нет, целое представление устроили!»  
  
Еще одна груша для битья была испорчена.   
  
«Тони с Шухером разговаривает больше чем со мной! И не просто сюсюкает с ним, а разговаривает! Если бы другие не делали точно также, я бы подумал, что он окончательно свихнулся.»  
  
Испытание на прочность проходил еще один «противник» и уже начал трещать по швам. В прямом смысле.  
  
«Нет, ну а чего он вообще обиделся? Я поступил правильно. И с договором, и с информацией. Для меня всегда люди были на первом месте, индивидуальность важнее коллективного. Я сам хочу решать, кому помогать, а не действовать по чьей—то указке. Баки мой лучший друг детства, а Тони просто избалованный и безответственный сын Говарда. И конечно если сравнивать, то Баки мне важнее. Тони должен это понять и принять.»  
  
  
***  
  
Везли Шухера на ферму с большой командой поддержки. Со стороны это выглядело, как будто избалованный отпрыск королевской династии отбывает в загородное поместье, в окружении маменек, папенек, нянек, врача и прочей челяди, которые загружали последние чемоданы в транспортное средство.   
  
Его успокаивали, давали советы, чесали за ушком и всячески отвлекали и задабривали. В свою очередь сей «отпрыск» вперемешку скулил, рычал, трещал и иногда повизгивал и весь его вид говорил «я оттуда никогда больше не вернусь, бо сдохну там на чужбине».  
  
Конечно, все это действо обозначили как «поездка друзей Клинта на ферму, потому что давно приглашали и вот выдался часок».  
  
...  
  
— Лора, вот тебе на время еще один ребенок, — сказала Наташа, пытаясь передать Шухера в протянутые руки.  
  
Енот же из последних сил одной передней лапы держался за её блузку и никак не хотел выпускать из пальцев спасительную ткань.  
  
— Шухер, будь хорошим мальчиком. Мы же договорились дома.   
  
На что енот уткнулся мордой в шею Наташи.  
  
— Все его вещи мы привезли с собой.  
  
— Весь его рацион, распорядок дня и вся необходимая информация на этом планшете, — вклинился Тони, протягивая гаджет в пока еще пустые руки Лоры, — Да и держи подальше от него енотиху, которую твой муж привез детям. Близкая встреча с ней стоила Шухеру очередной целой лапы, да и мало ли что у нее там в мозгах.   
  
— Где подальше?  
  
— Ну я не знаю, по крайней мере не в одном помещении с Шухером. В принципе он много места не занимает, все время будет лежать в облюбованном кресле. Главное, чтоб его дети сильно не беспокоили.  
  
— Я смотрю, ухаживать за ним сложнее и ответственней чем за Натаниэлем, — улыбнулась Лора.  
  
— Это да, — кивнула Наташа, — он у нас такой.  
  
— Все прививки обоим сделаны. Витамины я положил. Инструкция в планшете, который передал Тони, — теперь Брюс старался проинформировать Лору о здоровье, — что касается лап Шухера, то они действительно у него очень хрупкие, и сейчас осталась только одна здоровая. Последняя травма будет заживать еще несколько недель, если не попадет инфекция.   
  
— Лор, извини, что мы свалились тебе на голову со своим питомцем, просто нам его не на кого оставить.  
  
— Все нормально, Нат. Мы же одна семья. Тем более это самое малое, что я могу для вас сделать.  
  
Ей, наконец, удалось оторвать от себя Шухера—Баки и передать во временные заботливые руки.  
  
Тут же к ней подбежали дети, пытаясь забрать себе «до полного комплекта» и Шухера, но Лора тут же пресекла эти попытки, отправив их обратно к енотихе, названной Бетси.  
  
Тони настороженно наблюдал за детьми, которые вот точно замордуют его питомца, Наташа с беспокойством смотрела на Тони, Ванда на Шухера, Клинт на Лору, и весь его взгляд говорил «мы влипли по самые гланды», Лора на всех по очереди, не понимая, почему такая суматоха из—за умного, но все—таки простого енота. Один Брюс взирал на всех с буддийским спокойствием. Сила йоги и все такое.  
  
...  
  
Обратно все летели в тишине: каждый пребывал в своих мыслях.  
  
Наташа все время бросала на Тони пристальные взгляды и в какой—то момент, не выдержав, нарушила всеобщее молчание.  
  
— Тони, сейчас ему там будет безопаснее, чем с нами.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— У тебя был такой вид, что еще немного, и ты вырвешь Шухера из рук Лоры и убежишь с криком «я передумал».  
  
— Да, я уже обдумывал модель Брони с потайным карманом.  
  
По салону квинджета прокатилась волна смеха. Видимо все представили Железного Человека с сумкой—кенгуру наперевес, из которой периодически выглядывала бы наглая морда Шухера. Улыбнулся даже сам Тони.   
  
К моменту приземления квинджета на Базе, текущий градус напряжения был временно снижен.  
  
  
***  
  
— Привет, Нат. Ну как там Тони переносит разлуку со своим подопечным?   
  
Брюс заварил себе зелий чай и теперь ждал, пока напиток настоится.  
  
— Делает вид, что все нормально, а сам, пока никто не видит, названивает Лоре каждый день.  
  
— А ты откуда знаешь? Пятница?  
  
— Лора.  
  
— Лора звонила жаловаться? Неужели Шухер умудрился достать мать троих детей?  
  
— Нет, это я звонила.  
  
Брюс постарался спрятать улыбку.  
  
— Ну и как он там?  
  
— Лора говорит, что все хорошо, большую часть времени лежит в кресле и наблюдает за окружающей картинкой и скучает по дому, — Наташа тихонько вздохнула, разглядывая остывший кофе в своей чашке. Что она там видела или пыталась рассмотреть, оставалось загадкой. — Не думала, что тоже к нему привяжусь. Как—то его не хватает. Уже даже непривычно, что никто не путается под ногами или не трещит с дивана.  
  
— Наташа, свежий воздух и смена «обоев» перед глазами пойдут ему на пользу. Тем более у вас не было другого выхода. Не с собой же в сражение брать, спрятав за пазухой.  
  
— Да я знаю это.  
  
— Все будет хорошо.   
  
Брюс ободряюще сжал её плечо, взял чай и покинул кухню.  
  
  
***  
  
Сколько я уже здесь? Два? Три? Пять дней? Время тянется медленно и тягуче. Когда же меня заберут домой? Тут конечно хорошо, местами даже уютно, если не считать периодического желания детей поиграть со мной и злых взглядов Бетси. Ее бы воля, то уже давно оторвала мне лапы, уши и хвост. Спасибо Лоре: вовремя пресекала попытки енотихи добраться до моей шкуры, ну и спасибо шкуре Бетси, которая большую часть времени развлекала детей, тем самым гася их интерес к моей персоне. Вероятно, еще и по этой причине я нажил себе смертельного врага. Хотя куда уж больше. Натаниэль тоже тянул ко мне свои ручонки, но я был для него пока недосягаем. Сначала он пытался устраивать шантаж—истерики, но Лора — стойкая мама — не велась на провокации, поэтому малыш был в поисках новых эффективных методов для получения желаемого.   
  
За столько месяцев, оказывается, я привык к странному семейству, Башне, Базе. Они стали уже для меня домом и семьей. Особенно это остро ощущалось сейчас, вдали от них. Быстрее бы уже все закончилось и меня забрали домой!  
  
Я тяжело вздохнул. Сон опять не шел, стрелка часов монотонно отсчитывала секунды в полуночной тишине, напоминая по воздействию на мозг капанье воды.  
  
«Тони и Наташа каждый день звонят по очереди, спрашивают обо мне. Наверное, все—таки беспокоятся. Быстрее бы приехали за мной! А то бросили одного тут! Как же нервирует это тиканье!»  
  
Встал, потянулся и, вытянув шею, присмотрелся к циферблату часов на противоположной стене.   
  
«Четыре утра. Как же медленно тянется время.»  
  
Параллельно с раздражающим тиканьем депрессивные мысли нарушило бурчание желудка. Опять вздохнув, протянул лапку к своей тарелке с едой на подставке, но в которой кроме воздуха ничего не оказалось.  
  
«Замечательно! А главное вовремя. Когда я успел все сожрать? Как я сам открою холодильник? Тут Пятницы нет, а остальные еще спят.»  
  
Зная, что прожорливый орган все равно теперь не даст мне покоя, начал медленно сползать с дивана. Конечно, надежда найти что—то существенное была маленькой, но вдруг дети что—то забыли.  
  
...  
  
Пройтись к пункту назначения мне не удалось. Буквально преодолев пару метров от дивана, мой слух привлек шорох, а следом, практически перед моим носом, появились два горящих глаза. Бетси.   
  
Все, мне писец!   
  
Следом за горящими глазами я увидел ее оскал и услышал угрожающий рык.   
  
Полный писец! Сейчас меня порвут на мелкие куски. С одной целой лапой и двумя хромыми я тот еще боец.   
  
Но к своему удивлению, я услышал свой собственный рык и почувствовал, как шерсть дыбом встала по хребту. Похоже, мой внутренний енот не хотел в этот раз сдаваться без боя.   
  
Умирать — так геройски.   
  
Идиот.  
  
Ладно, дам ему порулить, посмотрю, что будет.   
  
Хуже все равно уже некуда.  
  
  
***  
  
Сторонний наблюдатель увидел бы следующую картину: посреди гостиной в предрассветной мгле друг против друга в боевой стойке стояли два енота. У обоих шерсть вздыблена, зубы в оскале, тихий грудной рык, фигуры напоминали пружины, готовые в любую секунду «выстрелить». И совсем не важно, что у одного из них не хватало передней лапы. Из—за этого недостатка, он не смотрелся жалким и беспомощным. В нем так же проглядывалась сила и угроза.  
  
Каждый зверь как бы выжидал и оценивал противника. Противостояние. Борьба характеров, если можно так сказать.  
  
Вот более крупный енот не выдержал и сделал выпад первым. Мелкий зверек резко пригнулся к полу, и когтистая лапа атаковавшего прошла по воздуху. Вероятно, такой резвости никак не ожидали от «неполноценного» противника, поэтому, не удержав центр тяжести, нападавший зверь покачнулся, тем самым став ближе к своей «жертве», чем и воспользовалась последняя. Быстро сориентировавшись, мелкий подпрыгнул и нанес удар по морде своего противника. Все это быстро, точно, неожиданно.   
  
Такого не ожидал и первый забияка. Енот взвизгнул и отскочил, чем воспользовался мелкий: резво развернувшись на сто восемьдесят градусов, рванул наутек, выскочив в ближайшую приоткрытую дверь. Поверженный противник помотал головой и, желая отомстить обидчику, кинулся следом за беглецом.   
  
Гостиная снова погрузилась в тишину, нарушаемую только тиканьем часов, а полумрак исказила на миг «проявившаяся» фигура мужчины с игривой улыбкой.  
  
  
***  
  
— ... поэтому если армия Таноса будет наступать с левого фланга мы должны сгруппировать...  
  
Тони почти не слушал нудные речи Стива, которые шли уже не по первому кругу. Откровенно скучая, Тони читал последние новостные сводки на своем гаджете, иногда даже зачитывая вслух что—то особо интересное или смешное, за что награждался укоризненным взглядом от Стива. Но кого это сильно беспокоило? Остальные же не могли так открыто показывать свое отношение к этому тактическому совещанию, поэтому были вынуждены делать вид, что внимательно слушают. Наташа даже что—то записывала в блокнот. Хотя, если бы кто—то заглянул к ней через плечо, то увидел, что это совсем не конспект, а список подарков на Рождество.  
  
И вот выражение лица Тони сменилось на сосредоточено—озадаченное, он резко подорвался со своего места, так что стул, на котором он сидел, с шумом перевернулся на пол. От неожиданности многие «дремлющие» вздрогнули и испуганно стали искать глазами источник шума.  
  
— Тони, мы еще не закончили. Сядь на место. Имей уважение к остальным, — Стив сверлил его гневным взглядом из под нахмуренных бровей.  
  
— У меня дела.  
  
— У всех сейчас может быть только одно дело: дело спасения земли от вторжения армии Таноса.  
  
— В этой жизни, Роджерс, у остальных, в отличие от тебя, есть и другие важные дела, и если суждено будет потом сдохнуть, то так тому и быть, хоть ты запланируйся!  
  
— Старк, это крайне безответственно — думать только о своей заднице и своих интересах.   
  
— Роджерс, а напомни—ка мне еще раз, кто тебя выбрал тут главным? Что—то я не припоминаю шляпу с бумажками.   
  
Стив обвел взглядом присутствующих в поисках поддержки, но Мстители и агенты решили тактично промолчать, потупив глаза в стол.  
  
— Еще раз напоминаю, щит не твой. Ты его не достоин. Так что уйти с дороги. Я спешу, а ты меня задерживаешь.  
  
Тони и Стив стояли практически впритык и теперь молча сверлили друг друга взглядами.  
  
— Тони, что случилось? — Наташа решила вмешаться в эту перепалку, пока ситуация не стала еще хуже. Тони оторвал взгляд от оппонента и с тревогой в голосе ответил.  
  
— Датчики Шухера ничего не показывают. Он как пропал. Пятница не может его найти.   
  
— Как пропал? — Наташа тоже подскочила со своего места, бросив на стол блокнот, который до этого крутила в руках. Следом за ней поднялись Брюс и Ванда. — Может, просто сбой, или поломались? Давай позвоним Лоре, узнаем? Может, он сейчас лежит спит в своем кресле, а мы тут кипишуем на ровном месте.  
  
— Нет его в доме. Пятница уже проверила. Тем более его последние координаты были за пределами дома, а потом все. Как пропал с планеты Земля. Я сейчас еду на поиски. Вот чувствовал, что добром это не закончится.  
  
— Я с тобой.  
  
Наташа стала огибать стол, чтобы присоединиться к Тони на выходе. За ней потянулись Ванда с Брюсом, что, видимо, стало последней каплей терпения Стива.  
  
За набирающей обороты перепалкой, подпирая одну из стен, наблюдал Локи.  
  
— Вы в своем уме? Или совсем крыша поехала? Какой енот?! — голос Стива становился все громче, — У нас Танос на носу! Мы щит не только для нашей Земли, но и для других планет! На нас возложена большая ответственность! А тебе важнее какое—то еле живое животное! Ты больной, Старк! Тебе лечиться надо! Ладно он, а вы—то чего потворствуете его безумию? Нашей помощи ждут люди, мы должны думать прежде всего о них, а не домашних питомцах! Люди превыше всего, а ты сейчас их меняешь на хромое неадекватное животное!  
  
  
***  
  
— Слушай, ты, звезда во лбу! Как же ты уже достал своей односторонней правильностью! — Тони снова вплотную подошел к Стиву. — Ты считаешь, что только люди достойны твоей помощи и защиты? Если это животное, то оно не достойно твоего внимания?  
  
— Тони, не надо, — Наташа пыталась его утихомирить, все—таки и сердце больное, да и сказать может лишнее, — поехали лучше Шухера искать.  
  
— Нат, надо. Пора наконец поставить Роджерса на место и рассказать, на сколько он не прав. А то уже задолбал всех.   
  
— Старк, не тебе указывать, как и кого мне опекать. У тебя самого рыльце в пушку.  
  
— Оставим пока в покое мое рыльце, и посмотрим на твое. Все—таки как же ты был не прав, мой бывший друг.   
  
— Ну и в чем же? — с вызовом огрызнулся Стив.  
  
— В том, что ты своего якобы лучшего друга детства клювом поклацал. А он у тебя был все время перед глазами.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— В смысле, что Шухер это и есть Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс собственной персоной!  
  
— Как это? — протянул Стив и глупо захлопал ресницами.  
  
— Нихрена себе, — присвистнул ошарашенный Клинт, осознав размер и глубину всех своих «залетов» и насколько глубоко его семья «попала». Нервно сглотнув, он тоже поднялся со своего места и присоединился к «спасательному» отряду.  
  
— Ну «как это» пусть тебе потом на досуге твой парень расскажет. А нам сейчас надо члена нашей семьи найти. Пятница, все последние данные местонахождения Шухера мне на планшет и подготовь квинджет.  
  
Тони развернулся и быстрым шагом направился к выходу, где его уже ждали остальные «посвященные» и каждый из них укоризненно посмотрел на Стива. Даже Клинт. А что? Ему простительно. Это же не его лучший друг. Он мог и не узнать. За свои проделки ему стыдно, но они были в основном по— пьяни, так бывает.  
  
Стив остался один с Локи в большом пустом зале.  
  
— Это правда?  
  
— Ага, — непринужденно ответил Локи, уже вальяжно развалившись на диване.  
  
— Да как ты мог такое с ним сделать и от меня скрывать?   
  
— Для всеобщего блага и для блага самого Барнса.  
  
— Я сам хотел о нем позаботиться, а ты...  
  
— А я дал ему безопасное место. Ты смог бы это обеспечить?  
  
— Ну... в Ваканде было безопасно.  
  
— В Ваканде ты сам был на птичьих правах, Стив. И король мог вас всех выдать в любой момент, если ему это было бы политически выгодно.  
  
— Ты выставил меня идиотом!  
  
— Ты сам себя таким выставил, и я тебе не один раз говорил, что ты неправ.  
  
Стив пытался возразить, но не находил слов.  
  
— Он жил в плохих условиях? — Локи обвел рукой вокруг, — может, его кто—то ущемлял, гнобил? Ну, кроме тебя, конечно.  
  
— Но...  
  
— Может, его нашло ваше правительство?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Нет. И чего тогда ты мне тут мозг десертной ложечкой ковыряешь, вместо того, чтобы идти и искать «друга»? А? Похоже, Барнс по факту Старку важнее, чем тебе. А тебя интересуешь только ты сам, твои желания и твое представление картины мира.  
  
Сказав это Локи, растворился в воздухе, оставив Стива в раздумьях.   
  
Покрутив головой по сторонам, он увидел, что остался совершенно один и куда бежать «спасать» не знает и спросить не у кого. Но все—таки умная мысль мелькнула в голове.  
  
— Пятница?  
  
— Чем могу вам помочь, мистер Роджерс?  
  
— Куда полетел Старк с командой?  
  
— Прямо, направо, прямо, налево и прямо.  
  
— А более точные координаты?  
  
— На получение более точных координат этой операции у вас нет полномочий, мистер Роджерс. Чем еще я могу вам помочь?  
  
— Пятница, ты обязана информировать Мстителей обо всех операциях.  
  
— Вы правы, мистер Роджерс. Как только появится информация об операции Мстителей, вы будете немедленно проинформированы в полном объеме согласно протоколам. Мистер Старк с друзьями вылетели по личному делу. Также хочу вас предупредить, что температура вашего тела поднялась. Если она будет стремительно повышаться, то сработает система пожаротушения. Я еще могу чем—то вам помочь, мистер Роджерс?  
  
— Нет, не можешь.  
  
— Хорошего дня, мистер Роджерс.  
  
В тишине было слышно, как скрипят зубы Стива.  
  
— Локи?!  
  
Тишина.  
  
— Ну и ладно! Сам справлюсь. Поеду на ферму, а там кто—то что—то да расскажет.  
  
С этими словами и верой во всепрощение Стив покинул Базу.  
  
  
***  
  
— Лора, успокойся, не плачь, внятно расскажи, что тут случилось? — Наташа одновременно пыталась успокоить жену Клинта и получить информацию. Сам же Клинт пока увел расстроенных детей из гостиной. Слез тут и так хватало.  
  
Тони старался держать себя в руках, но то, что он молчал, не уменьшало психологического давления на женщину.  
  
— Да нечего рассказывать. Вечером все было как обычно. Мы поужинали, поиграли и легли спать. Перед сном проверила все окна и двери. Они были закрыты. Я всегда проверяю. Бетси забрали дети, а Шухер спал в своем кресле, — Лора всхлипнула, — я ему еще мисочку с вкусняшками поставила. Вдруг проголодается.   
  
Наташа протянула Лоре коробку с салфетками, которые убывали с космической скоростью.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— А дальше?  
  
— Утром встала, спустилась вниз готовить всем завтрак и смотрю, входная дверь приоткрыта. Я быстро ее закрыла и побежала проверять детей. С ними было все в порядке, они спали. Потом снова спустилась в гостиную уже проверить Шухера. Приподняла плед, а там вместо него Бетси! Я обыскала дом, сарай. Его нигде не было. И тут вы приехали.  
  
— Все понятно. Нат, пошли. У нас мало времени, а территория большая. Лес рядом. Ванда, твои способности распространяются на поиск предметов? Брюс, ты с нами?  
  
— Я тоже с вами пойду, — подала голос Лора, все еще продолжая всхлипывать.  
  
— Нет, ты останешься дома с детьми, пойду я, — перебил Клинт, — от меня будет больше пользы. Я же охотник.  
  
— Да, я с вами, — отозвался Брюс, — вдруг медицинская помощь понадобится. Тони, не надо на меня так смотреть, я сказал «вдруг».  
  
— Тони, есть какая—то вещь Шухера, чтобы я настроилась?   
  
— Ванда, у него целый чемодан личных вещей, — Наташа уже несла открытую сумку с вещами енота, не дав Тони ответить на заданный вопрос, — выбирай любую.  
  
— Мы теряем время! — Тони указал всем на дверь и сам последовал в этом направлении.  
  
  
***  
  
— Куда дальше? — Тони нетерпеливо смотрел на Ванду, выводившую в воздухе замысловатые фигуры.  
  
Сейчас они все стояли на опушке леса и ждали ответа. Если бы не тревога, за Шухера, можно было бы сказать, что место было красивое, даже сказочное. Свежевыпавший снег, высокие деревья в белых шапках, чистый воздух и умиротворяющая тишина. Было настолько тихо вокруг, что собственные мысли, можно сказать, оглушали своей громкостью.  
  
— Никуда. Его энергетический след обрывается на этой поляне.   
  
— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
  
— Я хочу сказать, что Шухер добежал до этой поляны и исчез.  
  
— Как исчез?  
  
— Скорее всего, попал в какой—то портал. Сейчас он неактивный, я не могу его открыть, но чувствую остатки его энергии.  
  
Все с ужасом в глазах переглянулись, не зная, что делать дальше. Каждый пытался осознать масштаб трагедии. И вдруг Тони ожил:  
  
— Пятница, срочно найди мне Фьюри. Нет, мне нужны координаты команды Звездного Лорда. О, Локи, ты здесь, мне надо связаться с вашим хранителем радужного моста, кажется, его зовут Хеймдалль.  
  
— Тони? — Наташа с беспокойством посмотрела на него. Ей еще для «полного счастья» не хватало, чтобы с Тони на нервной почве что—то случилось. То, что он сильно нервничал, было видно невооруженным глазом.  
  
— Я не собираюсь тут стоять как столб верстовой. Надо что—то делать, искать Шухера! Неизвестно, куда его занесло. В какую галактику или, может, вообще в другое измерение. Он же там пропадет без нас!  
  
Гневно—истеричную тираду Тони перебил треск ломающихся веток, и на поляну вышел Стив.  
  
— А ты чего сюда приперся? — возмутился Тони. — Тебе тут не место.  
  
— Старк, он мой друг, значит, это мое место.  
  
— Да что ты! Что—то я не припоминаю дружественных ноток по отношению к Шухеру.  
  
— Я не знал.  
  
— А что ты вообще знаешь, Роджерс?   
  
И в этот момент неожиданно случилось то, чего все всегда боялись на протяжении многих лет. Стив и Тони сцепились врукопашную. И Тони был без Брони.  
  
Естественно, перевес силы был на стоне накаченного сывороткой Стива и Тони очень быстро оказался на земле. Быстро отогнав напавший на всех столбняк, Наташа с Клинтом первыми кинулись разнимать дерущихся. Да и дерущимися это можно назвать с натяжкой, потому что грозило вскоре перейти просто в избиение более слабого. При помощи остальных им удалось оттащить Стива, после чего он схлопотал от Наташи сильную оплеуху, а тем временем Брюс помогал Тони встать.   
  
— Стив, ты охренел что ли? Он без брони! Ты в своем уме?!  
  
Но Стив стоял, молча опустив голову, и ни на кого не смотрел.  
  
— Мистер Старк! Датчики Шухера заработали в десяти километрах от места, где вы сейчас находитесь. И они передвигаются.  
  
— Быстро в квинджет, точные координаты на панель.  
  
Тони уже почти бежал в направлении транспортного средства, попутно стряхивая налипший снег. Остальные от него не отставали. У них появилась надежда. А это уже много.  
  
  
***  
  
Через минут десять команда уже была на месте «последних координат» и поиски возобновились, несмотря на то, что погода стала портиться, небо затянуло и снова пошел снег.   
  
— Нат, а если это не Шухер? Может, его уже съели дикие звери.  
  
— Брюс, я даже не хочу об этом думать. Ты представляешь, какой это будет удар?   
  
— Поэтому у меня с собой на всякий случай есть шприц с успокоительным.   
  
Наташа с Брюсом тихо перешептывались, стараясь не привлекать внимания остальных своими «мыслями вслух».  
  
— Пятница, что там с движением?   
  
— Жизненные показатели есть, но очень слабые, большая вероятность того, что Шухер замерзает. Надо спешить, сэр.   
  
— Я и так это знаю.  
  
— Судя по координатам месторасположения, он от вас в пятидесяти метрах на северо—восток.  
  
— А я чувствую остаточную энергию еще одного портала, — подала голос Ванда, — и Шухер где—то рядом. Сейчас.  
  
Она продолжала водить круги по воздуху.   
  
Остальные же разошлись в разные стороны в поисках пропажи, заглядывая под каждый куст и деревья, при этом не забывая звать енота по имени.  
  
— Ну где же ты, малыш? — Наташа стояла под высокой сосной, оглядываясь по сторонам, — Шухер!  
  
И вдруг сверху на нее упал пласт снега и послышалось тихое повизгивание. Подняв голову, она увидела енота: мокрого, дрожащего, несчастного. Он сидел на нижней ветке и из последних сил держался за ствол дерева.  
  
— Тони, я нашла его! Давай, малыш, падай. Я поймаю.  
  
И когда все подбежали на ее зов, Шухер уже прижался к шее Наташи и жалобно и обессилено поскуливал.   
  
— Ну ты нас и напугал! Вот как тебе не стыдно? Мы переживали! — Тони уже принимал енота из рук Наташи, а тот в ответ тянул свою лапку к шее Тони и жалобно поскуливал. — Сейчас приедем домой, отогреем тебя, накормим, полечим, будешь у нас как новенький.   
  
Стив наблюдал за этой картиной со стороны и ему, похоже, было и обидно, что не он спас, не к нему тянется эта лапка, и стыдно за все, что он говорил раньше.   
  
— Поехали домой, путешественник. Потом расскажешь, где был, что видел.   
  
Довольная компания во главе с Тони направилась обратно к квинджету, но вдруг Шухер резко отпрянул от Тони, вырываясь и что—то треща на своем енотском.  
  
— Тони, похоже, ему что—то надо. Ты хочешь ко мне на руки?  
  
Енот отрицательно замахал головой и продолжил неопределенно сотрясать лапой воздух, при этом пытаясь вырваться из рук Тони.  
  
Как только Тони опустил Шухера на землю, тот быстро рванул в направлении одного из кустов.  
  
— Шухер, тебе что, в туалет приспичило? Потерпел бы до дома, — к Тони стал возвращаться его сарказм, — в тепле же это комфортнее делать, нигде не поддувает.  
  
Енот, не обращая внимания на подколы, усердно пытался что—то откопать, но одной замершей лапой это было сделать проблематично, поэтому недовольно рыкнув, указал Тони на место раскопок. Подойдя ближе, народ сквозь тонкий слой снега увидел очертания какого—то предмета, поблескивающий золотом.   
  
Шухер удостоверившись, что привлек достаточно внимания к находке, потянул лапку к Наташе, просясь на руки.  
  
— Мне уже даже интересно где ты был, и что у кого умыкнул, — Тони присел рядом с трясущимся от холода енотом и начал разгребать снег обеими руками.  
  
Наташа подхватила енота на руки, сняла свой шарф и замотала в него трясущегося Шухера.   
  
— Ну ничего себе ты отдохнул, турист! Это явно круче магнитиков на холодильник.  
  
Тони отклонился и все с удивлением, граничащим с шоком, уставились на результат раскопок. Перед ними на снегу лежала золотая левая Перчатка Бесконечности.   
  
«Шухер сделал свое дело, Шухер может отдыхать» и енот уткнул свою мордочку в Наташину шею.  
  
  
***  
  
Пока возвращались на Базу, Стив украдкой бросал пристальные взгляды на енота, прижавшегося к Наташе, как к кому—то очень родному и близкому. Видел, как Тони присел рядом с ними на корточки, и что—то тихонько им говорил, на что Шухер отвечал жалобным трещанием, а Наташа мило улыбалась. Видел, как Тони осторожно гладит енота по затылку, на что енотская морда расплывается «в улыбке», а у Тони разглаживаются морщинки на лбу. Видел, как заботливо суетился Брюс, пытаясь оказать первую помощь в походных условиях и «на ходу» поставить диагноз. Видел, как Ванда сидела рядом, постоянно предлагая свою помощь, и переживая за потрепанного жизнью енота. Клинт был за штурвалом, но, наверное, и он переживал. Хорошо хоть молча.   
  
Сейчас, как никогда, Стив ощущал, что он здесь лишний, и сожалел, что решил лететь со всеми, вместо того, чтобы принять предложение Локи. Никто не просил его помощи, более того, его никто не замечал, как будто его здесь и не было. В какой—то момент Стив почувствовал себя тем парнем из сороковых, парнем без сыворотки, парнем, которого никто не замечал и не принимал всерьез. Кроме Баки. А сейчас и Баки не смотрит в его сторону. Его взгляд прикован только к Наташе или Тони. И это после всего, что он для Баки сделал, пошел против правительства, скрывал информацию об убийце Говарда и Марии Старк, выбрал его вместо Тони, заботился о нем в Ваканде. И в итоге Баки его предал. Где справедливость? И когда мы уже прилетим?!  
  
  
***  
  
Эти телячьи нежности продолжились и на Базе, только мельтишащего народа стало больше: одни сами интересовались и предлагали помощь, других гонял Тони то за одним, то за другим. Шухер же, пользуясь моментом, капризничал больше обычного, вследствие чего сочувствующие бегали еще быстрее.  
  
Про перчатку временно забыли, тем более посвященных о ее местонахождении было всего шесть человек и один асгардский бог, отсутствующий сейчас, а остальные, кроме Стива, ублажали «несчастное животное».  
  
Не то, чтобы Стив не хотел, просто ему никто предложил, более того, всегда толерантная к нему Наташа сказала, чтобы не путался под ногами и вообще отошел с поля зрения Баки—Шухера. Нервничает зверушка.   
  
Вот и сидел Стив в дальнем углу гостиной и печально за всем этим наблюдал. Вроде бы и со всеми, но чувствовалось, что он лишний.   
  
Наконец все процедуры были закончены и намытый, накормленный, согретый и с полным комплектом сделанных лечебно—профилактических уколов Шухер—Баки был готов к повествованию своих приключений. Единственное «но». Он все еще не знал, что его тайна раскрыта. Поэтому Тони подхватил питомца под мышку и удалился в сопровождении Наташи в свою спальню. В ближайшее время их ждала бурная енотская истерика.  
  
Немного помедлив, заговорщики переглянулись, Тони сделал глоток виски для смелости и быстро выговорил:  
  
— Баки, они знают, что ты не енот, — подумал и добавил, — вернее енот, но не Шухер, а Баки. В общем, ты понял.  
  
Глаза енота стали медленно увеличиваться в размерах, а нижняя челюсть стремилась дотянуть до пола.  
  
— Баки, только спокойно. Все нормально, все нормально, — голос Наташи был тихим и успокаивающим.   
  
Разговаривая с Шухером, она стала медленно подходить к кровати, на которой с выражением шока на морде замер енот. И когда она практически подошла, в спальне раздался пронзительный енотской визг. Шухер ожил, спрыгнул с кровати и с рыком, треском и визгом одновременно, стал бегать по комнате.  
  
— Да успокойся ты. Тебе ничего не грозит.   
  
Шухер замер, задумался и бросился к своему креслу за своим «человеческим голосом». Он явно хотел сказать все, что думает об этих предателях. Продолжая возмущенно рычать, енот стал клацать когтем по покрытию дисплея и в перерывах грозить своему семейству кулачком.  
  
— Зачем, зачем вы это сделали? Неужели я вам тут так сильно мешал? Сидел в кресле, никого не трогал, сливы ел, терпел весь этот цирк с участием Мстителей и даже на ферму поехал. А вы!? Как вы могли?! Предатели!  
  
— Баки, успокойся, истеричка. Никому ты не мешал. Но ты пропал, надо было тебя срочно искать, а тут Стив бревном в косяке раскорячился и не выпускал со своей лекции о здоровом и правильном образе жизни.  
  
— Теперь вы от меня избавитесь, да? Отдадите Роджерсу? — Шухер так жалобно это спросил и так печально смотрел своими енотскими глазками, что устоять было невозможно даже если бы решение было принято не в его пользу.  
  
— Не отдавайте меня, пожалуйста! Я хочу домой, в Башню, с вами! Я буду пушистой зайкой, обещаю!  
  
— Куда уж пушистие? — Наташа не удержалась от улыбки.  
  
Поняв, что один голос у него уже есть и решив закрепить результат, Шухер кинулся к Наташе и заискивающе прижался к ее ноге. За столько месяцев совместного проживания под одной крышей он давно понял, кто главный в доме.   
  
— С чего ты это взял? Ты, случайно, когда падал, головой не сильно бился?  
  
— Да ну тебя, Тони! Я серьезно! Господи, за что мне это все?  
  
Енот бросил на пол свой планшет, возвел лапу к потолку, а затем, ухватив клок шерсти на морде, стал тихонько поскуливать.  
  
— Баки, подумай своими енотскими мозгами. Если тебя до сих пор никуда не отдали, то ты и дальше можешь спокойно жить с нами и периодически трепать нам с Нат нервы. Уйти или остаться — это твое личное решение.  
  
— Правда—правда? — все еще не веря своему счастью, переспросил Шухер.  
  
— Честно—честно, — как можно серьезнее ответил Тони, подняв вверх ладонь.  
  
— То есть, вы меня любите, да?   
  
— Шухер, наглая твоя морда, не перегибай, — Тони попытался сказать это как можно серьезнее, но в глазах плясали веселые искорки.  
  
Шухер облегченно вздохнул, и на его морде заиграла енотская улыбка.  
  
— Ну что, успокоился? Народ в гостиной уже нас заждался и жаждет зрелищ.  
  
Добившись чего хотел, Шухер—Баки был готов на время стать паинькой и, кивнув Тони, потянул к нему лапу.   
  
  
***  
  
Посвященные в тайну «перчатки» расселись по диванам с заранее приготовленными напитками в руках, енот в очередной яркой майке занял свое кресло, обложенное подушками. Надкусив сливу и обведя слушателей взглядом, Шухер потянул лапу к своему гаджету и замер.  
  
— Шухер, не томи. Ты не на театральной сцене.  
  
— Вот не надо мне указывать, Тони. Вы меня бросили на ферме с детьми и этой бешеной. У меня стресс и недосып.  
  
— Ой, вот только не начинай старую песню о главном. Недосып—то с чего? Как ни позвоню, Лора говорила, что ты спишь.  
  
— Я притворялся. Днем, чтобы дети не дергали, а ночью бдил, чтобы Бетси не подкралась незаметно.  
  
— Шухер, давай сегодня опустим трагические подробности и перейдем к сути. Видишь, народ ждет, — Наташа нагнулась к нему, провела рукой по блестящей шерстке и вложила в открытую лапку сливу.  
  
— А что рассказывать? — енот отложил любимое лакомство в сторону, и начал стучать когтистым пальчиком по сенсорному экрану, — лежал, никого не трогал, захотел попить водички, а тут эта ненормальная стала за мной гоняться с ярым желанием убить меня и сделать из моей шкуры пледик себе в клетку.  
  
Когда Шухер упомянул водичку, Тони с Наташей украдкой улыбнулись. Они—то его как облупленного знают. Хорошо, что их питомец был занят набором текста и не заметил этой реакции.  
  
— Но она не на того напала. Несмотря на то, что она «девочка» я ей по морде съездил, да. Не до манер было.   
  
— Ну хорошо, а как ты вообще на улице оказался?  
  
— Как—как, через дверь, как все. Она была открыта, и я прошмыгнул. Думал, что спасся, думал в сарае до утра отсидеться, но эта мымра побежала за мной и гналась до самого леса. А снег холодный, мокрый, противный, бежать неудобно, а он все падал и падал, я замерз, как собака, выбежал голым, а она не отставала, гадина. И тут у меня перед носом пространство заискрило, раздвинулось, и я куда—то выпал, вернее упал и больно ударился копчиком. Брюс, у меня же есть копчик?  
  
— Неожиданно? — задумчиво переспросил Тони.  
  
— Да. Буквально перед носом и я не успел свернуть. Так и пролетел как пуля. Первое мгновение меня обрадовало то, что сверху на меня не упала Бетси, но когда я увидел куда попал, то понял, что попал. Хорошо, что там было много темных углов, и те страшилы меня не заметили.  
  
— Какие страшилы?  
  
— Вы фильм «Чужой» смотрели? Вот такая же морда, только в шлеме. И дыры этой светящейся больше не было. В тот момент я был согласен и на ферму, и на детей, и на вашу Бетси.  
  
— Очень напоминает описание Читаури.  
  
Шухер оторвался от печатания и, по—енотски затрещав, жалобно посмотрел на Наташу и Тони. Те в свою очередь постарались никак не реагировать на эту «шухерскую ловушку», поэтому тому пришлось продолжить рассказ без стонов и напоминаний слушателям, какой же он несчастный.   
  
— Конечно, можно было сидеть на месте и ждать непонятно чего, но надо было разведать местность и лучшие места укрытия. Я и побежал по коридорам, вдоль стеночки. Бежал—бежал и забежал в какое—то помещение, в середине которого стоял пьедестал с этой самой перчаткой. Ну я и понял куда попал.   
  
— А откуда ты узнал, что это «та самая» перчатка? — наконец подал голос Стив.  
  
— Хоть я сейчас и мелкий, Стив, но не дебил, — как—то обиженно—возмущенно ответил Шухер, — тем более у вас тут рисунки с этим артефактом чуть ли не в каждом туалете в разных ракурсах.  
  
— Ты Таноса видел? — Тони перевел внимание на себя. Сейчас им только новых скандалов и истерик не хватает.  
  
— Лучше бы не видел! Как бы он мне теперь не снился в кошмарных снах! Большой, страшный. Я когда его увидел, то чуть лапы не отбросил. На его фоне Халк просто красавчик и мелкотня.   
  
— И он тебя не заметил?  
  
— Если бы заметил, то сейчас я с вами не говорил. Танос как раз тоже пришел свое сокровище проверить. Как девица красная перед зеркалом рассматривал себя в перчатке и нахваливал, какой он сильный, какой дерзкий, какой матерый. Просто таки курс аутотренинга, — Шухер сделал паузу, чтобы доесть сливу.  
  
— А как ты вообще ее утащил? Она больше тебя. Со всеми лапами ее сложно унести, не говоря уже про твой недокомплект.  
  
— О, это отдельная тема. Я тоже задался этим вопросом, но все оказалось просто. Самым сложным было до нее добраться. Пьедестал высокий и в центре — единственный путь добраться до перчатки был только снизу. Когда я подбежал ближе то увидел, что он не гладкий, как показалось издалека, а с узорными выемками. Может для тех страшил это «тонкое кружево» узоров, а для меня — ступени лестницы, чем я и воспользовался. С первого раза у меня, конечно, не получилось, скрывать не буду, пару раз приземлился на пятую точку, но в итоге я достиг вершины. — Шухер довольно улыбнулся, обнажая белоснежные клыки. — Вот стою я на вершине, как одинокий тополь в поле, с этой перчаткой и думаю, как же ее забрать и главное, чтобы тихо. Сбросить на пол не вариант — слишком шумно, слезать с ней или, вернее, в ней, как улитка, тоже самоубийство. И вот сел я, пригорюнившись от такой подставы, и случайно облокотился на этот артефакт. И что же вы думали? Чуть не упал оттуда, потому что она резко уменьшилась до размера моей лапы!  
  
— В принципе, это логично, — протянул Тони, — учитывая, что хозяином перчатки может быть любой и каждому она должна быть в пору. Все—таки магическая вещь.  
  
— Можно я продолжу? — Шухер явно вошел «во вкус», а его тут перебили.  
  
— Конечно—конечно, — с сарказмом отозвался Тони.  
  
— Так вот, взял, значит, я эту перчатку в зубы ну и слез, так же как залез. И тут меня осенил вопрос: куда бежать и как вообще отсюда выбраться. Я точно не на Земле, и даже неизвестно, в какой галактике, на какой звезде. Или я на корабле?! Через открытую дверь как на ферме не сбежишь. Вот тут—то я полностью осознал, что влип по самые гланды. А потом, думаю, чего это я расселся на открытой местности? Если уж отсиживаться, то в безопасном месте.  
  
— Так, может, надо было тогда перчатку надеть, и было бы удобнее убегать?  
  
— Стив, ты идиот? Ты убегал когда—нибудь в одной туфле на каблуке? — Шухер не выдержал и возмутился. Хотел еще что—то сказать, но его перебила Наташа.  
  
— Так как ты выбрался?  
  
— Да я даже не знаю. Так же, как попал туда. Я крался вдоль стен в поисках убежища и нарвался на патруль Читаури. Они за мной, я от них. Выбежав из—за очередного поворота, я угодил в пространственную дыру и выпал на снег недалеко от того места, где вы меня нашли.  
  
Наташа снова нагнулась к еноту и ласково потрепала того за ушко. Шухер нагнул голову в бок, тем самым подставляя шкурку для поглаживания. Наташа только улыбнулась этой енотской наглости. Шухер такой Шухер.   
  
— И что дальше?  
  
— А дальше понял, что все мои звериные инстинкты или выветрились, пока я летал непонятно через что, или примерзли вместе с лапами. А еще языку было крайне некомфортно с металлической перчаткой в обнимку. Побегав в разные стороны, я осознал, что совершенно один, непонятно где и насколько далеко от фермы. И вот ту— то меня осенило. У меня же датчики под шкурой! Оставалась надежда только на их работу и Пятницу. Надо было только продержаться на морозе подольше и чтобы дикие звери не сожрали. Поэтому спрятал перчатку и залез повыше. Сколько я так просидел — не знаю, время тянулось медленно, а замерзал быстро. Буквально краем сознания услышал, что меня зовут, и из последних сил подал голос.  
  
Для наглядности Шухер скривил печальную мордашку и жалобно заскулил... И наконец добился своего — Наташа взяла его к себе на руки. Весь его вид говорил «как же хорошо быть дома».  
  
...  
  
Пока Шухер лежал на руках Наташи в спокойной полудреме, остальные обсуждали, что же им теперь делать с Перчаткой. Тони настаивал на том, что ее надо для начала изучить, в чем он практически убедил Брюса. Присоединившийся Роуди не совсем тактично напомнил историю с Альтроном, Стив как всегда кинул свою коронную фразу «что Старк, как всегда, думает только о себе». Наташа прикинулась «блондинкой», сказала, что она в этом ничего не понимает и тактично промолчала вместе Клинтом. Ванда предложила спросить совета у Вижена, так как он плохого не посоветует.   
  
— А давайте спросим у нашего героя? — неожиданно предложил Тони, — Шухер, что ты думаешь по этому поводу? Не делай вид, что ты крепко спишь. Мы знаем, ты бдишь.  
  
Енот лениво открыл один глаз, затем второй, так же лениво и неопределенно махнул лапой в воздухе и, поудобнее устроившись, снова закрыл глаза. Весь его вид говорил «я свое дело сделал, артефакт умыкнул и принес, а что вы с ним сделаете — не мое енотское дело».  
  
— А вы, как всегда, спорите по—любому поводу, — в гостиную величественной походкой зашел Локи. На его лице играла довольная улыбка.  
  
— Локи, куда ты пропал? Я тебя обыскался, — тут же оживился Стив.  
  
— У меня были дела.  
  
— Кстати о твоих делах, Локи, — ухватившись за последнюю фразу, Тони перевел его внимание на себя, — давай рассказывай про порталы, открытые двери и прочие «шалости». Я знаю, что это все твоих рук дело.   
  
— Что рассказывать? — Локи довольно ухмыльнулся, — результат вы видите. Перчатка у нас. Танос без нее не рискнет нападать. По крайней мере в ближайшее время. Земляне и прочие граждане других планет могут спать спокойно.  
  
— Но ты бросил Шухера в пасть монстра!  
  
— Ой, Старк, не преувеличивай. Твой домашний питомец очень живучий. Тем более его вряд ли бы кто обнаружил. Риск, конечно, был, но минимальный.   
  
— Еще скажи, что ты давно это спланировал и совершенно случайно забыл поставить нас в известность.  
  
Локи многозначительно посмотрел на Тони, а затем быстро пробежал взглядом по остальным, остановившись на зло рычащем Шухере. Если бы Наташа его не удерживала — точно бы бросился на обидчика с целью укусить, сильно укусить.  
  
— Баки, не надрывай голосовые связки. Ты вообще как у Бога за пазухой больше года, а теперь еще и герой, спасший всех от смерти. Гордись. Хочешь орден?   
  
Послышался лязг еготских зубов и усиленное утробное рычание.  
  
— А сам чего ужиком не метнулся в стан врага?  
  
— Меня там не сильно любят и ждут.  
  
— Да и здесь особо не жалуют, — неожиданно подал голос Клинт, но, поймав взгляд Локи, снова заткнулся.   
  
— Клинт, ты такой злопамятный. Хотя и сам не эскимо.  
  
— Я так понимаю, бешеная Бетси твоих рук дело?  
  
— А ты как думаешь? — Локи хитро посмотрел на Наташу. — Хотя признаю, создание очень упрямое попалось, — он снова обвел всех взглядом, — Да, а что касается Перчатки, то отдайте ее Тору, он знает куда этот артефакт закопать.   
  
— Локи, как ты мог? Ты опять мне ничего не сказал!   
  
— Стив, не забивай свою светлую голову ненужной информацией. Сейчас у меня есть другие планы с твоим участием. Прошу нас извинить, мы вас покинем.  
  
Последняя фраза уже говорилась тем, кто оставался в гостиной и провожал взглядами странную парочку.  
  
  
***  
  
Когда за Локи и Стивом закрылась дверь, Клинт задал вопрос, волновавший многих, но никто не решался спросить.  
  
— Тони, а что с нашими открытыми уголовными делами? И что нам теперь делать?  
  
— Что, страшно, отступники? — Тони без сарказма не Тони.  
  
— Ну не то чтобы очень, но хочется к семье.  
  
— Ты о ней всегда «вовремя» вспоминаешь, Клинт. А что вам делать? — Тони, обвел всех взглядом. — Большинство в свободное время могут делать что хотят, а тебе, Бартон, капусту сажать, морковку полоть на ферме под чутким руководством Лоры. Я разговаривал с Россом по поводу вашей ситуации, и он меня проинформировал, что все дела, кроме дела Барнса закрыты. Шухер, не трясись, разберемся и с этим. Но есть одно «условие». Фигуранты этих дел должны компенсировать государству затраты, понесенные на восстановление разрушенных вами или из—за вас объектов. Как вы будете отрабатывать — вам чуть позже предложат возможные варианты. В этот раз я не намерен оплачивать ваши долги. Так что... Нат, как ты это назвала? Субботники? Да здравствуют субботники, товарищи! Что касается проживания. Если кому—то идти некуда и уже не за что, — Тони сделал паузу, — можете остаться здесь. По этому вопросу все.   
  
— А что с перчаткой делать будем?  
  
— Передадим Тору под звуки торжественной музыки, как только он тут объявится. А пока ждем официальных сообщений от наших источников, как быстро и куда направляется Танос со своими приспешниками.   
  
  
***  
  
— Когда ты Шухера обратно превратишь?  
  
— Когда придет время.  
  
— Это когда?  
  
— Когда придет время.  
  
— Ты мне не скажешь?  
  
— Я тебе сказал: «когда придет время».  
  
— Я хочу его вернуть.  
  
— Кого?  
  
— Баки.  
  
— Стив, а ты его спрашивал, хочет ли он вернуться?  
  
— Локи, ну как он может не хотеть?  
  
— После всего, что ты про него говорил и как относился?  
  
— Ну, во—первых, я не знал, что Шухер — это Баки, потому что мне никто об этом не сказал, — Стив с укором посмотрел на Локи, — а во—вторых, мы друзья, а друзья всегда прощают друг друга.  
  
— То есть ты считаешь, что после того, как напакостил, достаточно попросить прощения, и все будет как раньше?  
  
— Я считаю, что так должно быть.  
  
— Что—то мне кажется, Стиви, что ты сильно путаешь понятия и весьма избирателен.  
  
— Все равно. Вот пойду и заберу его.  
  
Стив упрямо насупился, чем напомнил Локи маленького избалованного ребенка.  
  
— И кто тебе его отдаст? — спросил он, хохотнув. — Они мне его не отдали.  
  
— Кто они?  
  
— Старк и Наташа.  
  
— Ну, они ж, наверное, не знали, что это Баки.  
  
— Как раз они только об этом узнали и не отдали.  
  
— Значит, хотели ему отомстить сами.  
  
— Стив, Шухер сильно похож на угнетенного и измученного неволей?  
  
Ответить ему было нечего, но и сдаваться не хотелось. Более того, он никак не хотел принимать тот факт, что Тони носится с его Баки, а тот души не чает в Тони.  
  
— Вот пойду и потребую.  
  
— Ну—ну, попробуй. Только потом не жалуйся, когда тебя пошлют.   
  
Последнюю фразу Локи сказал практически шепотом, наблюдая за уходящим Стивом.

 

***  
  
Стив решил улучить момент, когда Шухера оставят одного и можно будет поговорить с ним с глазу на глаз. Оказалось, это не так просто: то Наташа с ним куда—то уезжала, то Тони тащил на очередное совещание с министерство, то остальные считали своим долгом посидеть с ним поиграть/поговорить/покормить (нужное подчеркнуть). И вот наконец Стив тоже дождался своего звездного часа.   
  
Он зашел в пустую гостиную Базы, где, скрутившись в своем кресле, мирно посапывал енот. Шухер лежал в окружении маленьких подушек и никак не отреагировал на вошедшего.  
  
— Баки, мне надо с тобой поговорить.  
  
Енот даже ухом не повел, не то, что там открыть глаза и принять вертикальное положение. Но Стив же настойчивый, первый отказ еще не отказ.  
  
— Баки, нам надо поговорить.  
  
Пока Шухер обдумывал, как поступить, Стив решил сделать третий заход, но не успел. Енот открыл глаза и вопросительно посмотрел на нежданного гостя. Стив же, не придумав ничего лучшего, ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову.  
  
— Привет.  
  
Похоже, по понятиям Баки, Стив сказал какую—то глупость, потому что енотская бровь поднялась еще выше.  
  
Стив решил подойти к еноту поближе, но Шухер резко подскочил, сев на задницу, и выставил вперед лапу. Даже без слов этот жест был понятен. Затем пальчики лапки сжались, кроме указательного, которым Шухер указал на противоположный диван.  
  
Стив вздохнул, но пошел в указанном направлении, Шухер же поправил на себе очередную обновку, на которой красовалась маска Железного Человека, облокотился на спинку кресла, деловито подложив под спину подушечку, взял в лапу дольку яблока и, приняв позу «я тебя внимательно слушаю», уставился на Стива.  
  
Стив не знал, с чего начать. Да, он заранее заготовил несколько вариантов речи, но сейчас все слова вылетели из головы. Он надеялся, что Баки ему поможет, но тот хранил полное молчание, демонстративно не прикасаясь к своему средству связи.   
  
Пауза стала затягиваться и Шухер начал терять терпение. Надкусив яблоко, он сделал жест лапой, предлагая собеседнику начать, наконец, беседу.  
  
— Баки, я так рад, что с тобой все в порядке.  
  
Шухер даже усом не повел, продолжая молча жевать и не отводя глаз от Стива.  
  
— Я тебя все это время искал. Я беспокоился. Когда ты пропал из Ваканды, я очень переживал и не мог поверить, что ты меня бросил. Я ж к тебе всегда хорошо относился, заботился. Тебя, наверное, кто—то вынудил так поступить, ты только скажи, кто, и я поговорю с этим человеком. Он не будет тебя больше доставать. Мы знакомы с тобой целую вечность, чего только не пережили вместе. Я уверен, что со мной тебе будет лучше, чем с занозой Старком. Конечно, большое ему спасибо, что приютил тебя, но я хочу, чтобы ты остался тут со мной. Ты мой лучший друг!  
  
Выслушав весь монолог Стива, Шухер неспешно доел очередной ломтик яблока, затем медленно взял салфетку, вытер мордочку и лапку и только потом взял, наконец, свой гаджет.  
  
— Я, мне, мое. Стив, ты когда—нибудь интересовался желаниями и интересами других людей? Вот так, не глобальное и размытое «я думаю о благе всех», а чтобы персонально, конкретно? Ты хоть раз спросил, чего хочу я и нужна ли мне твоя забота и опека вообще? Ты почему—то у себя в голове решил, что я беспомощный калека и без тебя пропаду. Что каждый норовит кинуть в меня камень, и я не смогу дать сдачи. Как видишь, очень даже живу и здравствую. Если бы ты в Будапеште не направил на меня все прожектора, многих жертв и разрушений удалось бы избежать. Но ты вбил себе в голову, что только твоя правда самая правдивая и правильная. Ты даже не подумал о том, что если бы мне была нужна твоя помощь, я знал, где тебя искать. Ты весь такой правильный, в белом плащике, речи правильные в массы толкаешь, но копни глубже — все плоско, однобоко и картонно. Ты судишь людей слишком поверхностно, даже не стараясь узнать их глубже. Да что людей, ты к животным, которые тебе ничего плохого не сделали, относишься презрительно, как куску грязи под ногами.  
  
— Баки, я...  
  
— Стив, я тебя внимательно выслушал, теперь говорю я, не перебивай меня, пожалуйста. Думаешь, я не знаю, что ты хочешь сказать? Знаю. «Баки, я не знал, что этот енот — ты». Так это тем более тебя не оправдывает, Стив. Это был не твой зверь, не тебе нужно было его лечить, кормить, убирать, и он не гадил тебе в тапки, но ты посчитал возможным сделать замечание хозяевам, как и где им держать своего питомца. В клетку засунуть! Тони! Если бы ты знал его лучше, то никогда такое не предложил. А какой критикующий вид у тебя был на все действия Тони и Нат. И, знаешь что, прожив столько времени с ними под одной крышей, я тебе с твердой уверенностью могу сказать, что нихрена ты о них не знаешь, Роджерс!   
  
— Прости.  
  
— Стив, когда ты уже поймешь, что одного твоего «прости» недостаточно, чтобы исправить то, что ты сломал. Я не буду ворошить прошлое и рассказывать, где ты был неправ, все равно уже ничего не исправить, но, на будущее, хочу тебе сказать только одно, и, надеюсь, ты меня на этот раз услышишь. Стив, я хочу, чтобы ты оставил меня в покое. Я не останусь с тобой тут на Базе или еще где бы то ни было. У меня есть дом, у меня есть друзья, которые уважают мой выбор, и любят меня и когда я в хорошем настроении, и когда встал не с той ноги. Друзья, которые, в конце концов, рискуют своими задницами, укрывая у себя в доме беглого преступника. Я не нуждаюсь в твоей помощи или опеке.   
  
Стив слушал этот нелестный для себя монолог Баки, который сейчас Шухер, и не мог поверить своим ушам. Может, его чем опоили? Ну как его Баки мог такое ему сказать? И как он может оставить его в покое? Даже в голове не укладылась эта мысль.  
  
— Баки, давай попробуем начать все сначала? Я обещаю не перегибать палку.  
  
Услышав это предложение, Шухер взвыл. (Facepalm)  
  
— Роджерс, повторяю еще раз. Иди ты нахрен со своими начинаниями. Если ты еще раз предложишь мне свою помощь, когда я тебя о ней не прошу — я тебя укушу.   
  
И для подтверждения серьезности своих намерений Шухер—Баки продемонстрировал Стиву звериный оскал.  
  
Неизвестно, чем бы закончился этот диалог, если б в гостиную не зашла Наташа.  
  
— Ах, вот ты где, мы тебя обыскались. Решили с Тони посмотреть кино, «фантастические твари» кажется. Шухер, ты с нами или у тебя тут душевная беседа в самом разгаре?  
  
Ответом ей послужил енотской треск на все лады и протянутая лапа с призывом «возьмите меня на руки, я весь ваш». Наташу долго упрашивать не пришлось. Она быстро подхватила своего трехлапого любимца и быстрой походкой направилась к выходу.   
  
Последнее, что увидел Стив — это выглядывающая из—за плеча озорная морда енота и... средний когтистый пальчик.  
  
  
***  
  
— Мне не не нравится, как Шухер последние пару дней выглядит, — Наташа пыталась растолкать спящего Тони.  
  
— А косметика твоя тогда на что? Поделись с другом, — сквозь сон проглатывая часть букв нехотя ответил он.  
  
— Да ну тебя. Проснись.  
  
Несильно пнув спящего Тони, Наташа привстала и включила ночник на прикроватной тумбочке.  
  
— Вот посмотри, он даже спать не пришел. Наверное, опять сидит один в кабинете. После разговора с Роджерсом я стараюсь его сильно не давить заботой, но начинаю волноваться за его состояние.  
  
— Также хочу добавить, сэр, что Шухер ничего не ест, — вставила свои пять копеек Пятница, — и как следствие, у него наблюдается упадок сил. Я бы порекомендовала вам снова обратиться к доктору Беннеру за витаминизированным комплексом препаратов.   
  
Смотреть Тони никуда не стал, а просто сразу откинул свой край одеяла, сел на кровати, свесив ноги. Все равно девочки спать не дадут.  
  
— Ладно, пойдем найдем этого страдальца и тактично узнаем, что ж так его печалит, и нас вместе с ним.  
  
Енота они нашли там, где и говорила Наташа — в кабинете Тони. Он лежал, вытянувшись поперек гостевого дивана, морда наполовину свисала и издалека казалось, что Шухер даже не дышал.  
  
— Шухер, ты там живой? Что случилось? Кто посмел обидеть нашего любимчика?  
  
Енот поднял голову и посмотрел на пришедших печальным тоскливым взглядом.  
  
— Баки, давай ты пропустишь многозначительные паузы в четыре часа утра и расскажешь, что случилось. Мы разберем ситуацию, поставим диагноз, пропишем лекарство и пойдем еще немного доспим.  
  
Шухер жестами показал Тони, что у него нет его средства общения.  
  
— Я предусмотрительный, — ответил Тони, доставая из кармана халата свой телефон, — так что случилось? Ты же знаешь, что можешь нам доверять.  
  
Покорно вздохнул Шухер начал набирать слова.  
  
— Да как—то все навалилось сразу, все проблемы и проблемки на мою маленькую беспомощную енотскую шкуру.   
  
— Баки, какая ж она беспомощная, если у самого Таноса ты умудрился умыкнуть артефакт и решить исход войны. По крайней мере, на ближайшее время. Ты спас много жизней.  
  
— Да, но об этом никто и никогда не узнает. Я не к тому, что мне нужна слава. Просто все знают меня только как убийцу, Зимнего Солдата. Я не снимаю с себя вину за содеянное, просто...  
  
— Так, я тебе говорил, что мы решим этот вопрос?   
  
— Говорил.   
  
— Ну вот. Да, потребуется время, и может быть не один месяц, но ты под хорошим прикрытием, никто тебя не заподозрит. Да и вообще, Барнс, кто рискнет напасть, если за тобой стою я?  
  
— Ага! Конечно! Просто сижу и вижу, как Роджерс бежит в розовом чепчике с возгласом «Баки, хочешь яблочко? Может тебе подушку принести?» И спалит всю маскировку своими благими намерениями к чертовой бабушке. Он меня задолбал. Вот просил его оставить меня в покое, а он все равно со своим «принесу—подам». Тони, тут на Базе вообще проходной двор, все шастают туда—сюда, каждый считает своим долгом меня подергать, погладить, а у меня голова болит и лапы ломит, и домой хочу, в Башню. Когда мы вернемся, а? Долго еще терпеть этот цирк шапито с клоунами и открытыми дверями?  
  
Шухер просяще стал заглядывать в глаза то Тони, то Наташе. Казалось еще немного и хлынет поток слез.  
  
— Нат, а он прав. Пора сворачивать представление. Нам тут больше делать нечего, если инопланетное наступление откладывается.   
  
— Но мы вроде как должны дождаться официального роспуска.  
  
— Кому должны? Мы должны? Это ты о чем?  
  
— Да—да, Тони Старк не должен, а я же еще типа на полставки в ЩИТе числюсь.  
  
— И когда это тебя останавливало нарушение правил? И вообще, Нат, я давно тебе предлагал бросить ту шарашкину контору. Массу вариантов тебе предлагал, между прочим.  
  
— И чем же я тогда заниматься буду целыми днями? Крестиком вышивать?  
  
— Почему крестиком? Можно гладью.  
  
Шухер, видя, что разговор уходит сильно в другую сторону, решил напомнить о себе.  
  
— Так, когда собирать чемоданы?  
  
Наташа с Тони обернулись к этому шантажисту. По—другому его и не назовешь. Перед ними сидел уже совсем другой енот: живой блеск в глазах, более бодрый голос, похоже, что и головная боль прошла.  
  
— Можешь начинать. Все равно спать уже никто не будет.   
  
— Почему?   
  
— Нат, он так будет греметь своими пожитками бегая туда—сюда, что заснуть будет нереально. Пошли пить кофе.  
  
— И меня возьмите.  
  
— А самому идти никак?  
  
— Никак. Лапы трясутся от слабости. Два дня не ел.  
  
— Ну и кто тебе доктор?  
  
— А чего вы раньше не поинтересовались? Может я там совсем умирал, может, меня срочно спасать надо было, а вы!  
  
— Нет, ты посмотри на этого вымогателя! Еще и мы виноваты, что он два дня не жрал в знак протеста. Шухер, ты в следующий раз табличку себе на шею повесь с требованиями, чтоб мы как—то ориентировались в твоем состоянии. Ладно, иди сюда, енотская твоя морда.  
  
Когда утром сонный народ стал выходить из своих боксов кто на завтрак, кто на пробежку, кто в тренажерный зал, Тони со свитой и след простыл.  
  
— Могли бы хоть попрощаться, — недовольно прокомментировал Стив.  
  
— Мистер Роджерс, мистер Старк крайне сожалеет, что ему пришлось так стремительно покинуть ваше общество. Он передает глубочайшие извинения, а также напоминает, что гости Базы и дальше могут пользоваться ее услугами.  
  
Пятница это не Джарвис. Пятница это Пятница.  
  
  
***  
  
Как только двери лифта открылись на девяносто третьем этаже Башни Старк, даже как только они приоткрылись настолько, чтобы мелкая енотская тушка могла выскользнуть из металлического ящика, холл пентхауса наполнился трескотней Шухера, который, никого не дожидаясь, рванул со всех лап в направлении диванов. Очень резво залез на свой, упал на спину, раскинул лапы, изображая морскую звезду, и довольно при этом повизгивал.  
  
— Посмотри, он радуется как ребенок.  
  
— Ага. Оказывается, некоторым так мало надо для счастья.  
  
  
***  
  
Рождественское утро наступило резко. Тони с Наташей проснулись от того, что их упорно теребили, стаскивали одеяло, тыкались мокрым холодным носом в шею, а иногда маленький шершавый язычок проходился по щеке. Последнего, правда, была удостоена только Наташа. Все эти манипуляции сопровождались енотским треском и фырчанием.  
  
— Шухер, дай поспать. Мы только недавно легли. Совесть имей.  
  
— Что тебе не спится то, ночь—полночь.  
  
На мгновение в спальне повисла тишина, но как оказалось ненадолго.  
  
— Да хватит вам спать, сони! Рождество же! Вставайте! Пошли проверим свои носки над камином.  
  
— А ты уверен, что был хорошим мальчиком и Санта тебе оставил подарок? — все еще до конца не проснувшись, протянул Тони.  
  
— Уверен!   
  
— Ну тогда иди сам проверяй, — так же сонно прокомментировала Наташа. Все—таки последний мартини был лишним.  
  
— Нет, давайте все вместе. Это же весело, это же по—домашнему, — не сдавался настойчивый Шухер—Баки.  
  
Енот нетерпеливо ударил Тони по ноге. Конечно же это было не больно, скорее неприятно, что заставляют вставать, когда вставать не хочется.  
  
— Шухер, ты вообще обнаглел. Ты знаешь об этом?  
  
— Не знаю о чем ты.  
  
После этого енот перестал «говорить» и начал давить на жалость енотским поскуливаем.  
  
— Тони, он же не отстанет.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
Вздохнув, Наташа и Тони почти одновременно открыли глаза и приподнялись, чтобы смерить взглядами этого наглеца, но увидев перед собой сидящего на задних лапках улыбающегося Шухера, на голове которого красовался красный колпак гномика, у них прошел не только сон, но и желание побрюзжать. Им оставалось только улыбнуться в ответ.  
  
— Шухер, ты как ребенок, честное слово.  
  
На что зверек улыбнулся еще шире и, отмахнувшись лапкой, стал слезать с кровати. Как и Тони с Наташей. После вчерашней вечеринки, которую закатил Тони, где была съедена не одна индейка и выпита не одна бутылка виски, двигаться быстро не получалось.  
  
— Ладно, пошли, вымогатель, — ответила Наташа на молчаливый вопрос в енотских глазах, завязывая пояс халата.  
  
Первым в гостиную с веселой трескотней вбежал енот, следом, приглаживая волосы, зашла Наташа, «колонну» замыкал зевающий Тони. Вздыбленные волосы на своей голове его мало беспокоили.  
  
Шухер прямиком рванул в сторону пятиметровой елки и скрылся за стопками коробок и коробочек, упакованных в яркие веселые обертки.  
  
— Осторожно там, не переверни елку, — на всякий случай предупредила Наташа, на что ответом ей был енотский треск.  
  
Пока Наташа с дивана следила за метаниями Шухера, Тони уже успел сделать и принести два кофе.   
  
— Давно я не видел, такой неподдельной радости.   
  
— Пожалуй, соглашусь с тобой.  
  
Тем временем енот выбрал одну из коробочек и стал подталкивать к сидящим на диване людям. Все—таки распаковывать ему одной лапой неудобно.  
  
Наташа уже потянула руки, чтобы помочь, но Шухер, отрицательно махнув лапой, продолжил двигать подарок по направлению к Тони.   
  
— Я так предполагаю, что это предназначается мне, — под одобрительный кивок енота Тони нагнулся и взял с пола упакованную коробку, — интересно, что же там такое.   
  
Он медленно стал разрывать упаковочную бумагу, но под ней оказалась обыкновенная белая коробка без каких—либо опознавательных логотипов.  
  
— Интрига! — Тони задорно посмотрел на Шухера, затем на Наташу, а та в свою очередь пожала плечами, как бы говоря: «я без понятия, что там».  
  
Открыв коробку, он увидел аккуратно сложенную скорее всего футболку с каким—то рисунком. Рисунка было практически не видно, только какой—то непонятный кусочек непонятно чего. Тони достал содержимое коробки, тут же отбросив ее на диван, и стал разворачивать свой подарок. Когда же он полностью увидел, что ему досталось от «Санты» на мгновение даже замер, продолжая пялиться на рисунок. Это действительно оказалась футболка, с которой на него, улыбаясь во все клыки, смотрел Шухер! Поза енота была в пол оборота, то есть отсутствие одной лапы было не видно, а та, что имелась, была вытянута вперед, пальчики сжаты в кулачок, кроме поднятого «большого». Наташа спрятала улыбку в чашке с кофе и ждала, что же будет дальше. Пока же Тони замер, рассматривая подарок, Шухер замер, ожидая приговора.  
  
— Вот мне одного тебя мало! Теперь у меня два Шухера! — наконец прокомментировал Тони, развязывая пояс халата.  
  
Еноту было не видно манипуляций, поэтому он решил, что подарок не понравился. Даже длинные белые усы опустились. Но когда Шухер увидел, что одаренный сбросил халат, оставшись в одних пижамных штанах, а затем стал натягивать футболку, надежда снова затеплилась в енотских глазках.  
  
— Ну как? — довольно улыбающийся Тони повернулся к зрителям и посмотрел на зверька.  
  
Шухер расплылся в такой же улыбке, как и на рисунке, затрещал с довольной интонацией и скопировал жест с рисованного себя.  
  
— Ну, и что у нас дальше? — Тони хлопнул в ладоши и с выражением детского азарта на лице, упал на диван рядом с Наташей. Было похоже, что ему действительно нравился этот процесс.  
  
Енот ожил и побежал опять под елку, чтобы выбрать следующую коробку. Было видно, что там что—то тяжелое для него, потому что двигалась она очень медленно, да и Шухер кряхтел, пытаясь сначала двигать лапой, а потом и всем своим телом.  
  
— Давай я тебе помогу, — пришла на помощь Наташа, — все равно это тебе, но сам ты не справишься.  
  
Наташа взяла в одну руку подарок, в другую енота и понесла обоих на диван. Шухер в выжидательной позе замер возле Наташи, а она, поставив коробку себе на колени, стала ее открывать. Когда она сняла яркую обертку и крышку, Шухер сразу же сунул свой нос внутрь. Увидев, что внутри, зверек посмотрел на Наташу, улыбнулся ей и полез облизывать ей лицо.  
  
— Все—все! Я поняла, что тебе нравится. Давай достанем.  
  
Наташа опустила руку внутрь и извлекла оттуда книгу в темно—коричневом переплете, за которую сразу же лапкой схватился Шухер.  
  
— Да подожди. Ты ее не удержишь. Давай я тут положу, чтобы тебе удобнее было.  
  
Наташа положила книгу так, чтобы еноту было удобно облокотиться на спинку дивана и листать страницы. Он сразу же этим воспользовался, открыл книгу и принялся читать. Было похоже, что он выпал из реальности, погрузившись в изучение своего подарка.  
  
— Кто бы мог подумать, что он любит читать, да еще и историко—философские книги, — сказал Тони, рассмотрев название.   
  
— Я сама не поверила, когда он затащил меня как то в книжный магазин к этим полкам. Потом он меня просветил, какие книги должны выйти в ближайшее время, ну и кое—что я запомнила.  
  
— У него под лапой вся электронная библиотека на любой вкус, а он прется от бумаги.  
  
— Ну, ему нравится шелест страниц, их переворачивание. Вероятно, это напоминает ему годы его юности. Электронная книга не даст этого ощущения.  
  
— Может быть. Каждому свое. Так, Шухер, потом почитаешь, что у нас дальше?  
  
Шухер нехотя оторвался от своего подарка и стал слезать с дивана. Следующей была коробка побольше. Немного сдвинув ее вперед, Шухер вопросительно посмотрел на Тони. Весь его вид говорил «я вам что, грузчик?». Ухмыльнувшись, Тони поднялся с дивана и пошел к елке.   
  
— Сразу открою тайну. Это тебе, Шухер.  
  
Тот расплылся в улыбке и кинулся на диван. Все равно все дороги ведут к нему. Наташа подняла енота наверх.  
  
Распаковав коробку, Тони опустил руку внутрь, замер, и, загадочно улыбнувшись своему питомцу, вытащил из коробки Бетси! По крайней мере Шухеру так показалось. Он взвизгнул и спрятался за Наташей. Вернее протиснулся между ней и спинкой дивана, заставляя ее отклониться.  
  
— Шухер, тебе пора вырабатывать смелость и боевые навыки по отношению к своим диким сородичам. Так что вот тебе объект для тренировок. Да вылазь, она не настоящая!  
  
Шухер аккуратно высунул половину мордочки из—за Наташиной спины и начал рассматривать свой «подарок». Это действительно была не настоящая Бетси. Но очень похожая. Та же окраска, тот же размер, та же морда.   
  
Шухер—Баки был возмущен. Даже не поленился взять дисплей и напечатать гневный текст.  
  
— Тони, ты в своем уме? Вот что я тебе сделал, что ты подарил мне мой кошмар?  
  
— Не драматизируй, Баки. Во—первых, она не настоящая, очень мягкая и ее можно использовать как подушку или валик под спину. Во—вторых, кто нам ставил в укор, что ты домашний и диванный? Так что вот тебе пульт к ней. Если захочется попрактиковаться в защите и нападении, то в нее запрограммированы все повадки реальных енотов, — Тони протянул Шухеру маленький брелок. Тот, насупленно подумав минуту, все же принял подарок.   
  
— Может, ты и прав, Тони. Но, блин, ты в своем репертуаре. Я чуть не подпортил твой диван.   
  
— Конечно прав. Я же о тебе беспокоюсь. Вон ты пару раз нарвался на сородича и еле лапы унес. Давай дальше. Еще три подарка, интересно, что там.  
  
Енот в очередной раз побежал к елке. Ну а что, сам виноват. Надел колпак — носи подарки. В следующей коробке был подарок для Наташи. Вкусный. Собственнолапно приготовленное печенье. На дне дополнительно был найден диск.  
  
— Ты сам приготовил? — Наташа и Тони удивленно приподняли брови.  
  
— Ага. Дубину подключил в помощники, Пятница была за оператора.   
  
Наташа осторожно с опаской надкусила печенье. Она уже приготовилась изобразить радость и высказать комплименты трехлапому кондитеру, но вкус действительно оказался хорошим! Не приторно сладкое, но и не пресное. Оно просто таяло во рту.  
  
— Ммм, вкусно! — с удивлением воскликнула Наташа. — Неужели сам?  
  
— Сам, сам. Вот как знал, что не поверите. Поэтому вот вам видео рецепт, — Шухер протянул диск недоверчивым, — я там с помощью Пятницы немного приукрасил, там текст наложил, музыку вставил. Можно будет потом посмотреть.  
  
Наташа взяла диск, а второй рукой потянулась за вторым печеньем к радости Шухера. Он широко улыбался и трещал.  
  
Не дожидаясь очередного «что у нас дальше», Шухер пошел к елке и даже сам дотолкал коробку. Она была легкой.   
  
— Это твоя, Тони.  
  
— Да? Интересно—интересно.  
  
Тони с энтузиазмом быстро нагнулся и подхватил подарок. Пока Шухер залезал на диван, он уже сорвал крышку и вытаскивал нечто длинное, синего цвета с каким—то серым орнаментом. Два удивленных взгляда рассматривали эту вещь.  
  
— Кхм, интересно чья эта марка, — Тони крутил шарф, а это оказался именно он, со всех сторон, пытаясь найти лейбу, — такое ощущение, что вязал пьяный вязальщик, ты посмотри какие ряды неровные, петли разного размера, а вот тут рисунок сбился.   
  
— Это я вязала, — спокойно ответила Наташа.  
  
Шухер прикрыл пасть лапой, а Тони замер с шарфом в руке, как манекен.  
  
— В смысле, ты вязала? Типа сама взяла спицы и нитки и вот...  
  
— Да, взяла спицы, нитки и вот это наваяла. Настроение такое было. Нашла в интернете схемы и вот результат. Так и знала, что не стоило.  
  
По лицу Наташи пробежала тень разочарования. Тони посмотрел на нее, затем на шарф и быстро накрутив его себе на шею поверх футболки, повернулся к Шухеру.  
  
— Ну как? Правда, шикарно смотрится?   
  
Тот отмер и закивал в ответ, как китайский болванчик, не забывая улыбаться. Даже не поленился текст настучать:  
  
— Да вообще, обалдеть как круто смотрится! Тем более я читал, что в этом году мужские шарфы да еще в такой расцветке в моде. Наташ, свяжи и мне такой! Ну пожалуйста!   
  
И две пары глаз с надеждой уставились на Наташу. Один убеждая, что ему тоже такой хочется, а другой, что ему все—таки сильно понравилось, а то мало ли, потом этим шарфом еще удавят. Но что самое интересное, когда Тони его надел, шарф действительно хорошо смотрелся!  
  
— Не напрягайтесь, мальчики. Я знаю, что он не идеальный, не брендовый.   
  
— Так наоборот это хорошо, его связала ты, поэтому он мне дорог еще больше. Правда—правда!  
  
Наташа легко улыбнулась, а Тони, не снимая обновки, пошел за последней коробкой.  
  
Подойдя к дивану он отдал ее Наташе и сел рядом. За оберткой тоже была обычная коробка. В ней была коробка поменьше, а в той еще одна коробка. Распаковывая коробку за коробкой, Наташа периодически бросала вопросительные взгляды на Тони и все это время улыбка не сходила с ее лица. И вот она, наконец, добралась до небольшой бархатной коробочки. Достав ее, Наташа затаила дыхание. Вместе с ней затаили дыхание и Тони. И Шухер, за компанию. Наташа, скользнув взглядом по их напряженным лицам и мордам, быстро открыла крышку.  
  
На подушечке лежало кольцо в винтажном стиле с крупным центральным камнем, от которого разбегались тонкие бриллиантовые россыпи. Наташа вопросительно и одновременно растерянно посмотрела на Тони. Он тоже выглядел немного взволнованным. Один Шухер сидел улыбаясь и ожидая представления. Не каждый день увидишь коленопреклоненного Тони. Но он вдруг вскочил с дивана и стал метаться туда—сюда, с беспокойством поглядывая на Наташу.  
  
— Это типа ты сейчас мне делаешь предложение?  
  
— Вроде как да. Отдаю тебе руку, сердце, другие части тела и вот его, — указав на Шухера, — в придачу!  
  
Шухер был крайне удивлен, что попал в приложение и это отразилось на его моде. У него даже челюсть отвисла. Наташа засмеялась.   
  
— Кхм, Тони, обычно руку и сердце просят, а не отдают.  
  
Тони это никак не смутило.  
  
— Ну я не знаю, я никогда раньше этого не делал, поэтому не знаю, как правильно. Так что? Берешь нас?  
  
Наташа посмотрела на взъерошенного Тони в пижамных брюках и футболке с мордой Шухера, выглядывающей из—под подаренного ею шарфа. Он стоял босиком в центре гостиной, раскачиваясь взад—вперед в ожидании ответа. Затем она перевела взгляд на Шухера. Он тут же закивал, давая понять, что он согласен на все и ей тоже следует соглашаться.   
  
Наташа театрально вздохнула и, вытащив кольцо из коробочки, надела себе на палец.   
  
— Как я могу отказать, если он печет такое вкусное печенье? — она улыбнулась еще шире, увидев ответные расслабленные улыбки. — А теперь давайте посмотрим, как он его готовил.   
  
  
***  
  
— Мистер Старк, звоню Вам сообщить: из достоверных источников стало известно, что Танос со своей армией отступил к дальним планетам Галактики.  
  
— Надо же! Какая неожиданно радостная весть.  
  
Тони старался придать своему голосу смесь удивления и радости.  
  
— Мистер Старк, мне кажется, что вы не сильно удивились.  
  
— Мистер Росс, Вам кажется.   
  
— Да, но Вы покинули Базу без разрешения.  
  
— У меня были дела, да и у кого я должен был его спрашивать? — удивление и радость в голосе Тони медленно, но уверенно уступали место привычному сарказму.  
  
...  
  
Тони достал бутылку виски и два стакана: стандартный и миниатюрный, как раз для енотской лапки. Шухер настороженно следил за манипуляциями Тони, ведь не каждый день ему предлагают выпить. А то, что предложат, он не сомневался. Ну кто еще тут кроме него пользуется такими «наперстками»?  
  
— Завтра начинаются слушания по твоему делу, — Тони протянул Баки—Шухеру его «стакан».  
  
Енот одним махом выпил содержимое и закрыл глаза.  
  
— Как мне сообщили, процесс пройдёт без присутствия обвиняемого. Не нашли. — Тони хохотнул. — Говорят, как сквозь землю провалился после Сибири. Никто не видел, не слышал, не знает.  
  
— Вот мне и пришла крышка. Бедный я бедный.  
  
— Ты чего сокрушаешься раньше времени?  
  
— Ну как? А Роджерс? Что—то я сомневаюсь, что он под присягой будет врать и не краснеть.  
  
— А я разве не говорил? — Тони виновато посмотрел на енота, но если внимательнее присмотреться, то можно было заметить озорных чертиков в глазах, — Локи его в Асгард забрал, на обзор достопримечательностей, так сказать.  
  
Шухер, рыкнув, схватил пустой стакан и запустил в Тони.   
  
— Промазал, — он поддел друга, а затем продолжил, — так что все идет по плану, не паникуй раньше времени. Но сразу предупреждаю, это процесс не быстрый, каждая ситуация будет рассмотрена отдельно.  
  
Енот засуетился, приподнимая или сбрасывая диванные подушечки. Найдя планшет, Шухер, удобно умостившись, стал быстро печатать:  
  
— Тони, я хочу там присутствовать.  
  
— Ну, попросишь Пятницу, она тебе с радостью записи покажет.  
  
— Нет, мне надо лично.  
  
— Баки, у тебя и так крыша на заклепках, я считаю, что...  
  
— Тони, я ДОЛЖЕН там быть.   
  
Тони, внимательно посмотрев на Шухера, несогласно помотал головой, но это не его выбор.  
  
— Ну, значит, будешь, если должен.  
  
  
***  
  
Конечно, присутствие енота смотрелось довольно странно на судебном разбирательстве дел, связанных с убийствами, но кто ж решится такое сказать Тони Старку. Поэтому все смирились с его присутствием и уже не обращали внимания на спокойно сидящего в отдельном кресле зверька.  
  
В начале Тони с Шухером не пропускали ни одного заседания. Но с каждым последующим рассмотрением «жертвы», «причины», «последствия» груз вины давил все больше. Возвращаясь домой, Шухер уходил в себя, прячась в гардеробной, а Тони, чувствовавший себя тоже не лучшим образом, закрывался в своей мастерской.   
  
Не дожидаясь той стадии, когда успокоительные средства перестанут действовать на организмы, Наташа решила принять меры — ограничить количество посещений. Ну а что оставалось делать? Ей же потом приводить мальчиков в адекватное состояние. У одного сердце не железное, а у второго еще и нервная система с дырами. Так что, проведя воспитательно— разъяснительные беседы с каждым из них, было достигнуто соглашение, что они посещают только некоторые заседания. На рассмотрение дела Говарда и Марии Старк Тони отказался идти, направив своих представителей, а сам закрылся в мастерской на весь день. Шухер же не пропустил ни минуты видеотрансляции, периодически поскуливая и пригубляя виски, выпрошенное у Наташи.  
  
Что ни говори, а этот год выдался морально тяжелым для всех обитателей пентхауса Башни Старк.  
  
  
***  
  
Наташа встретила Тони с Шухером в холле и удивилась столь разным эмоциям. Тони находился в приподнятом настроении, чего нельзя было сказать про енота.   
  
— Тони, ты что, у него конфету отобрал? Чего он как в воду опущенный? Сама грусть, печаль и вселенская несправедливость.  
  
— Так я вот тоже не понимаю. Баки оправдали, более того, признали жертвой войны и перечисли на его счет кругленькую сумму компенсации, а он вот — недовольный. Всю дорогу сидел и молчал, отвернувшись к окну.  
  
Наташа вопросительно подняла бровь и перевела взгляд на страдальца.  
  
— Баки, не хочешь объяснить? Что опять не так? Ты не рад?  
  
Шухер тяжело вздохнул, подтверждающие кивнул, показывая чтобы его отпустили и потрусил к своему дивану. Нащупав там свой гаджет, начал «разговор».  
  
— Я рад, но считаю, что не заслуживаю этого. Слишком легко отделался.  
  
— Год мозгоедства — это легко отделался?! Ты мазохист, Барнс! Нат, давай выпьем, а то сил никаких с ним уже не хватает!   
  
Тони пошел к бару и достал три стакана. Пока он там разливал виски, Шухер посмотрел на Наташу и помахал ей лапой, прося подойти ближе и присесть. Когда же она сделала, как он просил, енот потянулся лапкой к ее шее и обнял.  
  
— Вы посмотрите, какие тут телячьи нежности — сказал Тони с легкой ноткой сарказма, ставя стаканы на журнальный столик.  
  
Шухер отпрянул от Наташи и замахал своей лапой Старку.  
  
— Не—не—не. Я в это не играю.  
  
Но енот—то настырный, и так забавно махал маленькой лапкой. А выражение мордочки? Ну как можно отказать?   
  
Тони с видом «я делаю тебе большое одолжение» подошел и присел возле Шухера, и тот тут же проделал такой же маневр как и с Наташей. Немного подумав, Тони в ответ погладил спинку Шухера и прижал к себе.   
  
Наташа, с улыбкой наблюдая эту картину, старалась не испортить «момент», но Тони быстро взял себя в руки и попытался скрыть смущение распитием виски. Шухер тем временем снова взял свою панель и набрал слова:   
  
— Спасибо вам за все.   
  
— Ты что, решил утопиться в тазике? Завещание уже составил? Сумма то приличная.  
  
— Тони! Ты как всегда в своем репертуаре!  
  
— Да ну тебя, Старк!  
  
  
***  
  
Я проснулся от того, что спать было некомфортно. То ли поза неудобная, то ли лапы свисают. И как—то достаточно прохладно, что спина замерла.   
  
«Видно старею, шерсть на спине редеет. Эх, так и облысеть недолго, и буду как китайская хохлатая собачка.   
  
Надо у Тони или Наташи теплую пижаму с начесом выпросить»   
  
Вроде и проснулся, но еще та полудрема, которую хочется удержать, пусть даже и лежать неудобно. И в этот момент какая—то зараза пнула меня ногой по почкам, окончательно согнав весь сон.  
  
— Да что ж за люди то такие! Бедное животное бить! Совести нет! Гринписа на вас не хватает!  
  
После секундной паузы на кровати послышалось шуршание, зажегся свет и одновременно два голоса воскликнули  
  
— Барнс!  
  
— Ну чего вы орете с утра пораньше, выключите свет, дайте поспать.  
  
Немного помедлив, Тони язвительно добавил  
  
— Ты бы прикрылся что ли. Здесь же дама.  
  
И только тут до меня дошло, что что—то не так. Я открыл глаза и увидел свою руку. Именно руку, а не лапу. И задние лапы, то есть ноги, которые свисали с кровати, создавая тот самый дискомфорт.   
  
Мой мозг пронзило осознание, что я мужик, лежу совершенно голый на одном краю кровати, а с другого на меня смотрят удивленно — ошарашенные Тони и Наташа. Обернулся. Точно. Наташа натянула одеяло почти до подбородка, но оба сидели, уставившись на своего «домашнего питомца». Глаза как блюдца, челюсти отвисли.  
  
— И чего она тут не видела, — решив перевести все в шутку, ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову, но край одеяла все же потянул на себя. Думаю, что у меня был такой же пришибленный вид, как и у хозяев кровати.  
  
Вот сидим втроем, продолжая молча пялиться друг на друга. Посторонний человек, со стороны увидев эту картину, решил бы, что вечер был веселый, ночь еще интереснее, а с утра, протрезвев, участники оргии думали как им жить с этим дальше.   
  
  
***  
  
И Баки, и Тони, и Наташа знали, что этот момент когда—нибудь наступит, но, как всегда это бывает, никто не был к этому готов. И что это случится так быстро. И что Локи, олень северный, в своем репертуаре!   
  
— Надо выпить! — выдал Тони, как только первый шок прошел. Он отбросил одеяло, встал с кровати и быстро направился в сторону бара.  
  
— И мне, — поддакнула Наташа, попеременно смотря то на Тони, то на Баки.   
  
Баки по привычке молча протянул руку, но поняв, что мир для него опять перевернулся, опустил конечность и, тяжело вздохнув, добавил:  
  
— И побольше.   
  
Тем временем Тони как обычно достал два стандартных стакана и один маленький. Покрутив его в руках, помотал головой, отставив в сторону, и достал стандартный третий.  
  
  
***  
  
— Что—то меня совсем не берет, — пожаловался Баки, сидя в халате Тони за барной стойкой. При этом он задумчиво уставился на свой стакан, монотонно крутя его на столешне.   
  
Ну а что? У него здесь только его енотская одежда, которая теперь стала сильно мала.  
  
— Совсем—совсем?  
  
— Совсем.  
  
— Мда, дрянь дело. Теперь мы знаем, что сыворотка никуда не делась.  
  
— И что будем делать? Я не хочу, чтобы Зимний солдат вернулся и натворил дел.  
  
— Ну, для начала разбудим Брюса, а там решим, — Тони тем временем набирал номер друга, и не важно, что до утра, когда уже прилично звонить людям, еще не один час. — Брюс, привет дружище. Надеюсь ты не спишь? Спишь? Ну, извини. У нас тут ситуация нарисовалась неожиданно. Нужен твой гениальный мозг. Объясню при встрече. Давай одевайся и поднимайся к нам. Зеленый чай я уже заварил, ждем, — сказав это Тони нажал кнопку отбоя вызова и бросил телефон на кресло. — Он сказал, что сейчас будет.  
  
— Так и сказал?  
  
— Ага, хотел, но не успел.  
  
...  
  
— Я смотрю Шухер у вас немного подрос и полинял, — прокомментировал Брюс, когда, зайдя в гостиную, увидел сидящего в кресле Баки, пребывавшего в грусти и печали. Халат он предпочел не комментировать.  
  
— Есть такое дело, и как ты, думаю, догадался, проблема Зимнего Солдата опять всплыла и остро воткнулась в пятку.  
  
Брюс вопросительно поднял бровь.  
  
— Представляешь, вот спишь себе, никого не трогаешь, и тут твоя нога неожиданно упирается в мужика на твоей кровати. В былые времена я бы, может, не удивился, но сейчас я типа остепенился, веду скучную, пресную семейную жизнь, — на что Наташа лукаво хмыкнула, — а тут вдруг трое мало одетых на одной кровати. Вот что можно подумать в пять минут пятого утра?  
  
— Тони, давай ты упустишь рассказы о своей сексуальной жизни. Надеюсь, ты меня позвал в такую рань не для этого.   
  
— Какой же ты скучный, Брюс. Ладно, вопрос к знатокам: что мы будем делать с рычажками и кнопочками в его голове? — Тони указал на Баки. — А то он уже мысленно в поисках хрустального гроба. Хочет быть вечно молодым, когда мы уже превратимся в прах.  
  
— Надо начать с анализов, — изрек Брюс, допивая свой чай, — но для начала реши вопрос с его одеждой, а то в твоем халате он смотрится двояко.  
  
— А я думал, тут все спят, а у вас вечеринка в самом разгаре, — язвительно прокомментировал Локи, как всегда неожиданно материализовавшись в центре гостиной. — Пригласите выпить, или мне самому себе налить?  
  
Локи, не дожидаясь ответа, проследовал к бару под неодобрительными взглядами хозяев.  
  
— Каким ветром? И почему именно сегодня он перестал быть Шухером?   
  
— А почему бы и не сегодня? Чего ждать? Или ты к нему привязался и хотел, чтобы он навсегда остался твоим питомцем? — Локи лукаво посмотрел на Тони.  
  
— Я серьезно.   
  
— Я тоже.  
  
— А ничего, что я здесь? — напомнил о себе экс—енот, до этого молча сидящий в кресле с мрачным видом.  
  
— Ты нам не мешаешь, малыш, — Локи обернулся и смерил Баки оценивающим взглядом. — Симпатичный халатик.  
  
— Локи, ты мне должен. И я хочу знать, почему все это со мной произошло, — в голосе Баки был слышен вызов.  
  
— Я тебе? Хорошая шутка, — Локи улыбнулся, — Может, это ты теперь мне должен?  
  
— С чего это?  
  
— А с того. Ты был все это время в безопасности от угрозы быть найденным службами правительства, родственниками жертв, а также освобожден от заботы Роджерса, как ты и хотел. Накормлен, одет, обут, расцелован во все места, жил без влияния сыворотки, при этом без потерь решил исход грядущей масштабной битвы, в которой погибли бы многие, а кто не погиб сразу, попал бы в плен и погиб в страшных муках. Чем ты недоволен?  
  
— Но почему сегодня? Не вчера, не завтра? Почему сегодня? Да еще вот так?  
  
— Потому что пришло время. Ты исполнил свою миссию и дождался решения суда в свою пользу. Дальше не имело смысла находиться в енотской шкуре. Хочу тебе напомнить, что век енотов не так долог. Или ты хотел почить Шухером?  
  
— Ничего я не хотел. Тем более проснуться сегодня вот так, как проснулся.  
  
— А ты хотел вернуться днем, в каком—нибудь людном, совсем неподходящем для этого месте?   
  
— Мальчики, не ссорьтесь. Давайте лучше решать нашу нарисовавшуюся проблему, — Наташа решила перенаправить разговор в нужное русло, пока тут не устроили несостоявшуюся битву.  
  
Локи посмотрел на всех присутствующих, не лукаво улыбаясь, сделал последний глоток и поставил пустой стакан на столик.  
  
— Можете не беспокоиться. Проблем с мозгами Барнса больше нет. Нет, конечно, у него крыша слегка набекрень, но кто здесь из присутствующих нормальный? — ухмыльнувшись, Локи еще раз пробежал по всем взглядом, — Так что, Баки, скажи мне спасибо, что я вовремя зашел на огонек, а то тебя бы только зря обкололи, как поросенка. Проблем с переключателем на «Зимнего» больше нет.   
  
— Чем докажешь?  
  
— Ну зачитайте слова, — в руке Локи материализовалась та самая злосчастная красная книга со звездой на переплете. Он положил ее на столик рядом со своим пустым стаканом под напряженными взгляды остальных. Больше всех напрягся Баки, что и понятно.  
  
— Как ты это сделал? — все—таки Брюс в первую очередь был ученым, — как убрал кодировки?  
  
— Брюс, я же Бог! Я все могу. Если хочу. И все—таки халатик симпатичный. Надо будет Стиву такой подарить.   
  
Последние слова были слышны уже издалека, потому что Локи решил покинуть «вечеринку» так же, как и появился, оставив Тони, Наташу, Брюса и Баки решать вопрос «Проверять ли слова Локи или поверить на слово».  
  
  
***  
  
— Я для тебя кое—что сделал. Конечно, Брюс мне помогал, да. Ну и Наташа к дизайну, так сказать, руку приложила. В общем, мы думаем, что тебе должно понравиться.  
  
Баки вопросительно посмотрел сначала на довольного Тони, затем на как всегда сдержанного Брюса, после этого перевел взгляд на Наташу.  
  
— Мне начинать бояться?  
  
— Думаю, нет, — Наташа улыбнулась, — я тоже надеюсь, что тебе понравится.  
  
— Ну давайте уже, пошли—пошли, расселись тут как пенсионеры на верхней палубе круизного лайнера. — Тони стал бегать от одного к другому и отбирать стаканы.   
  
— Тони, ты бы еще нас пнул.  
  
— А можно? Ты уверен, что не позеленеешь?  
  
— Ха—ха.  
  
Спустившись в мастерскую, они увидели стол в самом ее центре. На нем явно что—то лежало, и это «что—то» было скрыто темной тканью. Тони с нетерпением сдернул преграду, скрывавшую под собой «подарок» и обернулся к Баки, ожидая его реакции.  
  
Баки вначале опешил, но потом подошел ближе.  
  
Неожиданность.   
  
Отрицание.  
  
Притяжение.  
  
Восхищение.  
  
Баки робко провел пальцами по поверхности, и даже со стороны было видно, что он как бы пытается понять свои ощущения. Вспомнив, что тут не один, и три пары глаз прожигают пристальными взглядами дыру на затылке, он обернулся и посмотрел на людей, столько всего сделавших для него за эти два с половиной года.   
  
Тогда, после ухода Локи, два ученых ума победили рассудительность и осторожность и проверили. Конечно, для подстраховки они перед этим соорудили защитную «клетку», но все обошлось. Слова из красной книги никак теперь не влияли на его мозг. Теперь он был нормальным, насколько это возможно в его ситуации.   
  
Его настолько сейчас переполняли чувства, что он не мог подобрать нужные слова, чтобы выразить их.   
  
— У меня просто нет слов. Как сказал бы сейчас Питер: «Это круть!»  
  
— И ты никогда не догадаешься из чего.  
  
  
***  
  
— Сэр, к вам Росс и Роджерс.  
  
— Запускай.  
  
— Чем обязан, господа?  
  
— Мистер Старк, верните Роджерсу его щит. Страна нуждается в символе, стране нужен Капитан Америка для поддержания патриотического духа. Он является талисманом...  
  
— Так купите заячью лапку, говорят, тоже помогает.  
  
— Старк, ваш сарказм неуместен в данном вопросе.  
  
— Росс, я уже говорил Роджерсу, что щит не верну.   
  
— Формально это собственность государства.  
  
— О, раз вы затронули эту тему. У вас есть чек? Квитанция? Расписка? Нет? Тогда забудьте. И раз уж вы напомнили о собственности, и даже не формальной, а очень даже реальной, то Воитель тоже не ваш. «Старк Индастриз» по доброте душевной дала Роуди пощеголять в костюмчике, покрасоваться, так сказать, перед девочками. Это я так, напоминаю.  
  
— Тони, мне этот щит дал Говард. Это моя неотъемлемая часть.  
  
— Стив, вот не тебе вспоминать моего папочку. А что касается твоей неотъемлемой части, — Тони усмехнулся своим мыслям, — то ты сильно заблуждаешься. Она очень даже не твоя и очень даже отъемлемая. Хотя да, неотъемлемая. В общем, неважно. Росс, если у вас есть какие—то претензии, то изложите все в письменном виде. Юристы их внимательно изучат, — он посмотрел на посетителей непринужденно—вопросительным взглядом. — Что—то еще, господа?  
  
— Как там Шухер? — уже на выходе робко поинтересовался Стив.  
  
— Шухер? Хорошо Шухер. Вот недавно подарок получил, так все никак не налюбуется обновкой, носится с ней по всему дому. Говорит, всю жизнь о такой мечтал.  
  
— Простите, как енот может говорить? — не понял Росс.  
  
— Как—как, на енотском! Что—то же он говорит. Не тормозите, Росс.   
  
  
***  
  
— Какие люди на нашей грешной земле! И вообще, Тор, ты можешь целиться точнее? Уже специально для тебя усилили площадку на террасе, а ты все время мимо нее.   
  
Пока Тор неуклюже топтался и смотрел по сторонам, оценивая степень причиненных разрушений, Тони уже подходил к гостю, чтобы поприветствовать.  
  
— Рад тебя видеть, Тор. Мы тебя ждали. Ты Локи видел?  
  
— Мельком.   
  
— Как мельком? Он же со Стивом у вас гостил.  
  
— Вот поэтому мельком, чтобы Стив не начал на всех жаловаться, как несправедливо обошлись с Баки. Иногда даже у меня от него голова начинает болеть.  
  
— Вот теперь ты понимаешь, как она у меня болела не один год подряд. Ладно, так ты был в курсе проделок своего братца?  
  
— Конечно, был. Да, не с самого начала, но когда он посвятил меня в некоторые тонкости своей задумки, я нашел ее интересной, в результате которой выиграли все.  
  
— Он тебя посвятил?  
  
— Ну, после того, как я загнал его в угол.  
  
— Ясно. И я тут как всегда самый пострадавший.  
  
— С чего это ты взял, Тони?  
  
— Ну а что? Повесили на меня обузу в виде Баки, не спрашивая, он—то как сыр масле.   
  
— Ой, да ладно, Старк. Не заливай. Я—то точно знаю, что в первую очередь это пошло на пользу тебе.  
  
Тони улыбнулся и не стал перечить по этому поводу.  
  
— Кстати, где он?  
  
— Поехал с Наташей на шопинг, — видя, что Тор удивился, Тони с налетом язвительности добавил: — Привычка, знаешь ли.   
  
Тор с Тони расположились на диванах, каждый со своей выпивкой, продолжая делиться новостями минувших месяцев, плавно перейдя к обсуждению «проблем» в семейных отношениях.  
  
...  
  
Вечером Тони организовал вечеринку «на скорую руку», как он сказал, только «для своих», чтобы отметить победу над Таносом. Да, они выиграли пока только сражение, а не всю войну, но Тони был бы не Тони, если б не воспользовался таким поводом для веселья. Тем более в битве никто не пострадал, кроме «копчика» Шухера.   
  
Практически все приглашенные, не сговариваясь, выразили надежду, что коктейльная вечеринка будет не такой, как прошлый раз с Альтроном, но в итоге на нее пришли все Мстители в полном составе, два асгардских бога, агенты ЩИТа, которые были не на задании, ну и прочие приближенные друзья и сотрудники Старк Индастриз. Генеральный директор компании, пользуясь возникшим затишьем, уехала в отпуск на острова, прихватив Хэппи. Росс же выразил по телефону благодарность за оказанную честь быть приглашенным, но, сославшись на занятость, тоже отсутствовал.   
  
В самом начале Тони толкнул официальную речь с поздравлениями и похвалами, какие они все молодцы, что в их победе особая заслуга их больших друзей — Тора и Локи, без которых выигрыш был бы невозможен с таким исходом. Бла—бла—бла.   
  
Для сохранения тайны Шухера было решено все заслуги приписать асгардцам. Локи сразу сказал, что это правильно, потому что он все это организовал и провернул, поэтому он — самая главная вишенка на торте, Тор же в своем репертуаре стал настаивать, что это несправедливо и нечестно по отношению к главному герою этого вечера. Понятное дело, что ему никто не дал пойти сказать это все присутствующему народу.   
  
Позже гости разбились на группки по интересам, периодически вливаясь друг в друга, а Мстители как всегда держались элитным особняком на верхней площадке, к которому в этот раз присоединились асгардцы.  
  
— За победу!  
  
— За Шухера!  
  
— Тони, а где Шухер? — набравшись смелости, поинтересовался Стив.  
  
Тони с Наташей удивленно посмотрели на богов, затем на Стива. Похоже, Локи ничего не сказал своей пассии, а Тор промолчал, чтобы не вмешиваться в отношения брата. Клинт, пытаясь сохранить серьезное лицо, уставился на стакан в своих руках, Роуди ухмыльнулся, Ванда непринужденно улыбнулась. Один Брюс как всегда сидел с невозмутимым выражением лица. Вот что значит йога.   
  
— Да где—то тут бегает. Сейчас весь в делах и заботах.  
  
— Я хотел бы его увидеть.  
  
Тони немного подумал, посмотрел на Наташу и снова взглянул на Стива.  
  
— Ну а почему бы нет. Пятница, будь добра, попроси Шухера прибежать к нам на огонек.   
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
— Что ж, господа и дамы, я думаю нам надо сейчас выпить.  
  
— Ага, — отозвался Локи.  
  
Через минут пять на площадку стал подниматься статный брюнет с короткой стрижкой и в черном деловом костюме. Хотя сильно официальным образ нельзя было назвать, так как в подражание хозяину Башни пиджак был надет поверх модной футболки, делая вид более непринужденным. Одна рука была затянута в черную перчатку.   
  
— Баки! — выдохнул Стив и, сорвавшись с места, пошел навстречу.   
  
Не обращая внимания на присутствующих, Стив обнял своего друга. Дав тому пару секунд на обнимание, Баки начал медленно выпутываться из стальных дружеских объятий. Как только Стив почувствовал, что Баки отстраняется, опустил руки и отошел.   
  
— Как же я рад тебя видеть! И давно ты вернулся?  
  
— Да уже пару недель как.  
  
Стив резко обернулся к Тони и недовольно смерил того взглядом.  
  
— Почему ты мне ничего не сказал? Даже когда мы с Россом к тебе приезжали!  
  
— А что, должен был? — Тони был спокоен как удав. — Тем более Баки сам умеет говорить. Пользоваться телефоном тоже. Какие ко мне претензии?  
  
Тони вопросительно посмотрел на возмущенного Стива. Поняв, что Тони, как всегда, выкрутился, и сильно наехать не получается, он снова повернулся к Баки.  
  
— Как ты? Какие планы? Помощь нужна? Ты только скажи, я всегда рядом.  
  
— Стив, не гони. Притормози. Со мной все хорошо, как ты видишь.   
  
— А где ты теперь живешь?   
  
— Тони выделил мне целый этаж в Башне.  
  
Было видно, что Стив немного расстроился, потому что жильем ему Баки не сманить. Переведя дыхание, он продолжил поиски «слабого» места.  
  
— Я смотрю у тебя новый протез, — Стив кивнул на руку в перчатке, — жаль, что старая уничтожена, наверное, тебе ее не хватает.  
  
Баки поднял руку, покрутил кистью в разные стороны, затем снял перчатку и стал демонстративно сжимать и разжимать металлические пальцы.  
  
— Да вроде нет. Я ею полностью доволен. Ребята постарались на славу, — Баки кивнул головой в сторону Тони, Брюса и Наташи. — Хочешь, целиком покажу?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
«Ребята» и друзья «ребят» затаили дыхание, а улыбка Локи грозила сойтись на затылке.   
  
Тем временем Баки уже снял пиджак, оставшись в футболке с коротким рукавом, и все увидели новую руку Барнса. На первый взгляд она ничем не отличалась от его старой руки. На первый взгляд. На самом деле, если присмотреться внимательнее, она была совершеннее внешне, другой металлический блеск и вместо «советской» красной звезды на предплечье теперь красовался новый рисунок из сине—красных полосок, которые переплетаясь, создавали контур пятиконечной. Что—то знакомое было в этом рисунке, и Стив пытался поймать ускользающую мысль.  
  
— Где—то я уже видел этот рисунок, что—то очень знакомое — протянул он. — Точно! Напоминает рисунок на моем щите!   
  
— А это и есть щит. Только не твой, а теперь ещё и в другой форме, — спокойно прокомментировал Тони, желая подлить масла в огонь.  
  
— Как, щит?! — Стив недоуменно посмотрел на Тони, затем на Баки и его руку.  
  
Точно, теперь он понял, почему металл показался ему таким знакомым и родным. От бессилия Стив сжал кулаки и зубы. Мысленно сосчитав до десяти, он расслабился. Мечты когда—нибудь вернуть свое оружие только что рухнули.  
  
— Ну а чем же ты теперь занимаешься?   
  
— То одним, то другим.  
  
— Это теперь так называется вести праздный образ жизни на пару со Старком? Я не узнаю тебя, Баки.  
  
— Вообще—то, — вклинился в этот диалог Тони с еще одной ложкой масла, — Барнс является главой моей личной службы безопасности. И, как ты понимаешь, помимо прочего, в его обязанности входит также «вести праздный образ жизни на пару со Старком». А также, в свободное от этого всего время, Баки намерен получить образование.   
  
Похоже, эта новость сильно ошарашила Стива. Он стоял, молча открывая рот, как рыба, вытащенная на сушу.   
  
— А куда подевался старый глава? — стараясь заполнить паузу, спросил Роуди. Не то чтобы он хотел помочь Стиву, просто это напряжение неприятно давило на мозги.  
  
— Блай? Блай на месте. Он все еще самый—самый главный, и Барнс формально подчиняется ему, — Тони улыбнулся, — а по факту...  
  
— Так Баки теперь новый член команды Мстителей? — как—то потерянно спросил Стив. Новость о решении Баки получить образование не так его впечатлила.  
  
— В принципе да, он может участвовать в каких—то очень важных операциях.  
  
Дальше опять возникла пауза, и ситуацию в какой—то мере спас Тор.  
  
— Ладно, Тони, мне уже пора, я обещал к Джейн заскочить. Давай перчатку.  
  
— Так может, ты за ней потом забежишь, вдруг голову потеряешь, там лямур и все такое.   
  
— Все будет хорошо, не беспокойся.  
  
— Ну смотри, а то наш экс—енот тебе не простит, если посеешь где—то по дороге.  
  
Тор отмахнулся от предположений его раздолбайства и пошел следом за Тони.  
  
— Кстати да, уже поздно, — засобирался Клинт, — меня дома уже заждались, — и, не удержавшись, с улыбкой добавил: — Баки, приезжай к нам в гости. Бетси по тебе соскучилась.  
  
На что Баки закатил глаза и демонстративно передернулся, чем разрядил обстановку — все, кроме Стива, дружно залились смехом. Даже какие—то забавные моменты вспомнили. Сейчас даже Баки они казались смешными, поэтому он искренне смеялся со всеми.  
  
Вслед за Клинтом засобирались и остальные, и вот на верхнем уровне остались только Наташа, как хозяйка, Баки, Стив и Локи, развалившийся в кресле и с удовольствием наблюдавший за происходящим.  
  
— Стив, ты идешь? — поинтересовался он.  
  
— Подожди, — и, уже обращаясь к Баки, спросил: — Ты счастлив?  
  
— Да, — немного подумав, ответил он, — я рад, что все так сложилось, и тебя ни в чем не виню и никогда не винил. Стив, ты мне ничего не должен, хватит себя винить за прошлое.  
  
Стив нехотя кивнул, но продолжал печально смотреть на друга детства. В этот момент и вмешался Локи.  
  
— Пошли, дорогой. Развеем твою грусть—печаль. Не расстраивайся, будешь периодически приходить к Барнсу чай пить с плюшками, вспоминать детство, юность и боевые подвиги.  
  
Локи поднялся со своего места, подхватил Стива под локоть и потащил на выход. Что там он ему еще шептал, остальные уже не слышали.  
  
  
***  
  
— Тони, ты опять грустишь?  
  
— Я не грущу. Просто был трудный день.  
  
— Неделю?  
  
— Да, всю неделю были трудные дни, и Росс зверствует.  
  
— Ну да, ну да. И сливы, которые ты не любишь, тоже себе намыл, и яблоки небольшими дольками нарезал.  
  
— Нат, ну что ты пристала как банный лист.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты признался сам себе, что скучаешь по нашему пушистому проказнику.  
  
— Ну да, мне его не хватает. Я к нему привязался. Довольна?  
  
— Я тоже скучаю по тем дням, Тони.

 

***  
  
**Эпилог.**  
  
— Тони, у меня для тебя есть подарок... Несколько полосок, — Наташа улыбнулась недоуменно—напряженному лицу Тони и, недолго думая, протянула из—за спины корзину с пушистым серым клубком шерсти и выглядывающим полосатым хвостиком. — Я понимаю, что это не Шухер, но, похоже, та еще заноза в заднице. Пока мы ехали с фермы Бартонов, он мне в машине нагадил. У них Бетси в подоле притащила.  
  
Как только Наташа это сказала, зверек зашевелился, будто понял, что разговор о нем, поднял свою любопытную мордочку в «черных очках» и посмотрел на Тони. На вид зверьку было не больше двух—трех месяцев.  
  
— Это точно не из наших? У нас в рядах никто не пропадал? Что—то морда у него знакомая.   
  
— Кто его знает, надо будет у Локи спросить.  
  
Тем временем зверек оживился, зевнул, потянулся и, воспользовавшись тем, что корзинку поставили на диван, тут же из нее вылез.  
  
Как раз в это время к ним подошел только что пришедший Баки.  
  
— А это откуда?  
  
— С фермы. Бетси привела, — настроение Тони улучшалось с каждой минутой. — Баки, это часом не твой сынуля?   
  
— Тони! Ну и шуточки у тебя! Да ну тебя!   
  
Тем временем енотик стал исследовать новые территории и по ходу сбросил на пол телефон.  
  
— Вот вылитый Шухер!   
  
— И ничего не вылитый. Я был пай—зайкой, и вообще, свое третье имя не отдам! Одежду отдам, а имя нет.   
  
— Какая щедрость! Если бы она на тебя налезала, то фиг бы ты ее отдал, шмоточник.   
  
— Пофиг. И «Шухера» не отдам. Придумывайте другое имя для этого... — Баки сделал паузу, обдумывая, как бы обозначить нового жильца Башни, — домашнего питомца.  
  
Наташа с легкой улыбкой наблюдала за пререканиями мальчиков. Но не одна она. Зверек, сев на задние лапки, тоже с интересом наблюдал за спорщиками, переводя взгляд любопытных круглых глазенок то на одного, то на другого. Иногда его взгляд задерживался на Наташе, в котором можно было прочитать немой вопрос «Неужели это теперь моя семья?».  
  
**Конец**


End file.
